Warm Summer Nights
by werewolf242002
Summary: Sequel to Cold Days With A Warm Heart. As Azusa and Yui get further into their relationship they observe how little things can be taken the wrong way. Yui/Azusa, Mugi/Ui, Mio/Ritsu, and Jun/OC.
1. Largo

Warm Summer Nights

Author Note: Hey guys, I finally got some ideas for the sequel to Cold Days, as I was writing some of the ideas out I began having issues trying to think of a name for this series of chapters I'll be working on…took me a while to come up with a decent one. If it's stupid give me a few suggestions, I can always change the title. .

~Largo~

Classes for Azusa seemed to be very slow on this day and even as she listened to the lectures diligently like always she couldn't help but feel a growing excitement in her. Today was the last day of school before summer break, her last summer break before graduating, more importantly though she was going to spend most of her time studying, practicing with the Light Music Club, and taking summer classes, but for the first two weeks though she was planning on spending it with Yui. She smiled faintly to herself as she contemplated all she and her girlfriend could do in that time. Ever since the date at the Amusement Park a month ago, Azusa and Yui's relationship has been on the _very_ intimate levels. She blushed as she thought about all the times she went over to hang out with Yui and what seemed like an innocent visit turned into something more. She just couldn't have any self-restraint when it came to the brunette and her innocent gaze.

_But I guess that is just one of the many reasons I love her…that innocent look is really deceiving, though._ Azusa thought to herself as she rested her head in the palms of her hands, not noticing once again that the lecture was over and school was being let out.

"Azusa, come on lets go! The clubroom awaits!" Jun said as she firmly clapped Azusa on the back, instantly bringing the girl out of her thoughts before she nodded firmly.

"Hai, we need to talk to Lynn about what we can do during break." Azusa stated as she quickly grabbed her things and began walking with Jun and Ui to the clubroom.

Lynn Takashi was a light hearted, light brown haired freshman at Sakuragaoka High with glasses, and was a brilliant replacement for Ritsu as the next drummer. She was a bit more responsible then Ritsu and had a will to practice that Azusa's senpai didn't. Not only that though, it seemed that Lynn had a hidden talent for remixing and offered to do so with a few of Hokago's songs whenever they wanted. Azusa liked the girl and was happy she joined when she did, and it seemed like she also had a knack for calming Jun down whenever she started going off on her random rants, but that was just a few reasons they all got along with Lynn. Azusa opened the door to the clubroom to find Lynn already there and writing on a piece of paper before looking up and greeting her senpai with a smile.

"Hello senpai, I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Sorry about the way Lynn, Azusa was spacing again." Jun said as she sat down her pass near the door and began to unzip it.

"Spacing again?...Are you okay Azusa-senpai?"

"H-Hai, I was just thinking a lot today, that's all. It's the last day before break you know…and before we practice a little I have a question for all of you." Azusa said as she sat down at the table with Lynn, waiting for Ui and Jun to join before starting once more. "We have a few good weeks we can practice on…I suggest we do this so we can be more prepared for the school festival that will be coming up shortly after break." Azusa said as she smiled at her friends. "I can manage I think the third week…how about you guys?"

"The third week?" Jun asked looking slightly confused. "What are you doing the first two weeks?"

Ui suddenly looked a little bashful before shifting her in spot.

"You and Onee-chan have plans don't you?"

"Oh, what kind of plans?" Lynn asked, a sly grin on her face.

"W-What? I…well of course I'll be spending time with her for the first two weeks because…well she's been really busy lately and I'd like to see her, and we're not going to do much but…maybe see a movie and go out on a few more dates."

"So you're ditching us for the old HTT, I get it." Jun said playfully before Lynn gently nudged her.

"Be nice, Jun-senpai. I'm sure you'd be upset if a certain someone didn't give you enough attention."

"Oi, are you suggesting something Lynn? And how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Jun."

"I prefer Jun-senpai, makes you sound cool, don't you think?" Lynn said as she began to smile wider as she noticed Jun's expression become thoughtful.

"Well…I can't argue with that…"

Azusa rolled her eyes and smacked the table with her hand getting everyone's attention once more.

"But it doesn't matter if I'm spending the first two weeks with Yui, we will practice together and we will be well prepared for the school festival that's coming up." Everyone nodded firmly before they got up to get to their respected instruments. Azusa was happy they were all much easier to talk to when it came to serious discussions, but smiled thoughtfully as they could also get distracted like her old senpai.

"Ne, Azusa-chan." Ui's voice suddenly broke through Azusa's thoughts and the raven-haired girl turned her attention to her best friend.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, if it was at all possible for me to come over with you to Onee-chan's apartment…I have something I need to tell her and I've been putting it off far too long…"

The seriousness in Ui's voice caused Azusa to frown slightly in concern before nodding softly.

"Of course you can come with me, I'm sure Yui will be happy to see you too."

"Thank you, shall we get started on your new song today?" Ui asked as she walked over to her keyboard, which Azusa noticed was new and kind of resembled Mugi's keyboard, but she pushed the thought out of her mind as she nodded and grabbed her guitar and got ready to play.

"Okay everyone, we are starting with Over The Starlight, ready Lynn?"

"Hai, senpai! One, two, three, four, one, two!"

Azusa's practice was short today since everyone was a bit tired from studying for the last few weeks and Azusa had to get over to Yui's apartment to see her for a bit before heading home for the night. And like she said, Ui followed Azusa to the apartment and on the way Azusa couldn't help but notice how nervous Ui looked.

"Are you sure everything is okay Ui, you know you can always talk to me if something is bothering you." Azusa said softly as she walked right beside her friend, trying to help convey her feelings through words.

"H-Hai, thank you for your concern Azusa-chan, but I really have to tell Onee-chan first. She deserves to know…I'm just nervous about telling her that's all. It's nothing bad and I'm sure she'll understand."

Azusa nodded before looking forward towards the apartment her lover was in, a smile coming on her lips as she quickened her pace slightly to get to the wonderful place faster. When they finally reached the door Azusa put the key into the lock and turned to open the door when arms quickly wrapped around her middle and pulled her close. Just when had she opened the door?

"Azusa!"

"Yui-mmph!" Azusa could barely breath as Yui planted a rather passionate kiss on her lips, right in front of her best friend. However, Azusa missed getting these types of kisses and decided to just go with it, Ui can watch if she wanted, but she was going to continue this kiss as long as Yui allowed. After a few strokes of her tongue, Yui finally released her hold on her young girlfriend before finally noticing another person was there and gasped softly when she noticed it was Ui.

"Ui! What are you doing here with Azusa?" Yui asked as she stepped aside to allow the two girls into her apartment, Ui was the first to walk in, a bit red in the face from watching the make out session, but stammering out a thank you as she walked in and took off her shoes. Next to walk in, or try to walk in straight, was Azusa whose head was still reeling from the passionate kiss Yui just gave her. After getting all situated they all sat down in Yui's living room to talk, mostly it was Yui asking Azusa how her week was and if she was planning on getting her stuff from home later that night so they could start their 'sleep over' that night. Azusa answered all her questions respectfully before turning to Ui and clearing her throat.

"You know, Yui, I think Ui has something she wants to talk to you about, so I'm going to go make me some tea real quick while you two talk." Azusa said as she got up, gave Ui a reassuring smile before disappearing into the kitchen. Ui looked towards the kitchen with a pleading look on her face before she turned to look at the confused yet concerned smile on Yui's face.

"What did you want to talk to me about Ui?"

"U-uhm…well…do you remember when I told you I was dating, but didn't say who it was?" Ui asked as she began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt, eyes focused hard on those creases as she began to thumb them firmly.

"I remember, oh, are you finally going to tell me who it is? You said I know them, but in all honesty, there aren't that many people I know…I mean there is Ricchan and Mio-chan, but they are already together…unless…" Yui suddenly gasped and turned to look at her sister wide eyed. "You're all three dating! UI! I must protest against this!"

Ui's eyes also went wide as her sister jumped to the wrong conclusion and she began waving her hands wildly.

"No, no, no! I'm not in a relationship with them!"

"Oh…Oh good, I was about to say, I know they are nice, but three way relationships are very difficult, you should be with one person that you can shower all your love to." Yui said as she sighed in relief. "Then the only other people I know is, Mugi-chan, Sawa-chan, Jun-chan, Lynn-chan and Azusa…please don't tell me your in a relationship with Sawa-chan, those types of relationships never work out right Ui!"

"Mou, Onee-chan! I promise it's a normal relationship…well mostly normal." Ui whispered the last part to herself, but Yui seemed to catch every word and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Then, who is it?"

Ui inhaled deeply and began to blush as she poked her index fingers together before turning to look her sister in the eyes.

"Uhm…it's M-Mugi-san."

Yui blinked a few times, processing this information before a smile graced her lips and she reached out to pull her sister into a warm and firm hug.

"Aw, Ui! That's wonderful! Mugi-chan has been needing a girlfriend, I bet it gets lonely just thinking about other girls together." Yui said as she nuzzled the side of her sister's head before squeezing her gently.

"Y-You're not mad or upset by it?"

"Nope! Why would I be? Mugi-chan is awesome, and she can make good sweets and tea…oh and she's super nice! So I'm actually happy it's someone like her that you are dating! How long have you two been dating for?" Yui asked as she pulled away from the hug and smiled happily at her sister.

"Oh, well we've been dating a little more then a month now."  
"Oh so a little less then Azusa and I. That's nice, oh hey, maybe we can go on double dates now."

"Hehe, maybe, but right now I think it's best that you continue working on making Azusa-chan comfortable with you. Don't you agree?" Ui asked as she looked back towards the kitchen, both her and her sister could faintly heard Azusa humming to herself. Yui was smiling blissfully before nodding.

"But she has gotten much more comfortable with me…I can't tell you how because Azusa made me promise that private things should stay private…but she's gotten much better at being affectionate with me."

"I understand Onee-chan, I'm really happy for you and her…I hope things continue to get better for you both."

"Oh, I need to tell you something," Yui started before she pulled out a box and opened it up to show it to her sister. When Ui saw what was in the box her eyes went wide and she began to stutter even more.

"O-O-Onee-chan! You can't possibly be thinking about _that_ yet are you!"

"Huh? Oh! No! No, this isn't that yet it's just something I wanted to get her."

"Oh…good, cause she would have said no. I mean I know you two have been…intimate since winter, but that would freak her out."  
"I know I know, but don't you think this is pretty."

"…Yeah it is. How much was it?"

Yui suddenly looked nervous as she quickly shut the box and stuffed it back in the table drawer and she mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" Ui asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"…150,000 yen."

"…Onee-chan, that's most of your money you make, were you saving up for that, right?"

"H-Hai, I wouldn't just spend all my money on this, I still have bills to pay too. I'm not that stupid."

"No, I wasn't saying you were, I was just concerned."

Yui nodded before putting a finger to her lips, making Ui understand not to talk about it as Azusa walked back into the room with tea for everyone.

"Oh, you didn't have to make me any Azusa-chan, I just got done telling Onee-chan what I needed to tell her. I was going to get out of here so you two can…do whatever you do alone." Ui said as she giggled softly when Azusa's face went red as Yui just smiled pleasantly. "But you can tell Azusa-chan what I told you, it's no secret anymore…I'll see you later Azusa-chan and give me a call whenever you want Onee-chan." Ui said as she got up and bowed her head before walking to the door to leave.

"Bye, Ui!" Yui yelled as she waved to her sister. "Be careful on your way home!"

"Thank you, goodnight!" Ui said as she shut the door, which Yui locked once it was shut. She then made her way back to the table and sat down at it while Azusa calmly drank her tea.

"I'm sorry I made an extra, I thought Ui would be staying a little longer." Azusa said as she sat down her cup.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she would have loved to stay, but after what she told me she must have wanted to get back to Mugi-chan."

"…Why would she be going to Mugi-senpai?"

"Oh! Because they are dating!"

"…Oh…Oh! That makes sense now, so that's who she was dating. Are you okay with that?" Azusa asked, but then she noticed it was a silly question to ask for Yui was literally smiling so brightly that even Azusa had to avert her eyes momentarily while Yui giggled.

"I'm very happy for my sister, I'm glad she is dating Mugi-chan, they are pretty good together don't you think?"

"W-Well, I've never thought about it before, but…yeah I can see it working out all right." Azusa sighed softly as she lifted her cup to drink once more, but quickly sat it down as soon as she felt lips caressing the side of her neck while hands began to work her shirt up.

"Y-Yui, I have to go get my thin…oh screw it, I missed you." Azusa stated firmly as she quickly turned to face Yui and pulled her up so their lips could meet in a passionate lock and tongues began to dance against each other. Yui pulled away quickly to rise to her feet and pull her girlfriend with her before the two stumbled towards the bedroom, lips still searching for hot spots before they tumbled onto the bed.

"I missed you…mm…so much." Azusa whispered against each kiss while Yui pulled her tan over-shirt off her buttoned up shirt and began to tug the shirt out of her skirt while nipping at Azusa's upper lip.

"Me…ah….too. I waited so...mm…patiently for you today." Yui purred out as she felt Azusa bite into her neck gently while working on getting Yui's pants unzipped while the older of the two focused on unbuttoning that shirt. Azusa chuckled softly before Yui swallowed the laugh with another kiss as she opened up the shirt, which caused Azusa to shiver unintentionally while those callously hands began to push the shirt off her shoulders. As they kissed and began pulling more clothing off, the younger guitarist had to pull away from the kiss to take a deep breath while Yui continued to bite her skin, marking her in random places that could easily be concealed.

"Yui…I love you…" Azusa whispered as she slide her fingers through those brown locks before the girl in question looked up, eyes shimmering with love and affection before she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend once more.

"Mm…I love you too Azusa." Yui said happily against those lips before they shared a tender look while hands began searching for those sensitive spots. Azusa had to stifle a gasp as Yui's fingers began circling one of her sensitive nipples while taking the other between her teeth, giving it a little bite before sucking firmly. The black-haired girl felt her back arch against the older girl's body and she felt a moan escape her throat as Yui's unoccupied hand began to move further and further south. She then began to mimic Yui's hand, sliding it down over her breast towards that special spot between her legs, both of them moaning softly against each other as fingers began to stroke and tease each other. Soon both of them got into a rhythm they liked and their bodies began rocking towards one another, Azusa gripped onto Yui's back tightly with her other hand while she buried her face into her lover's neck while she tried hard to keep up the pace with Yui as pleasure began to course through her body. Yui did the same, however she had her face pressed into Azusa's hair while her other hand clutched at one of Azusa's thighs, holding it tightly while she moaned pleasantly. It was times like this that Azusa really felt in tune with the older guitarist and couldn't help but think that as they did this their hearts beat in time and it seemed so wonderfully right in many ways. Soon however, she was brought out of her thoughts once more as she felt Yui nudge her head with her own, breathing just as heavy as she was, and she could vaguely hear her senpai mumbling against her ear.

"A-Azusa…I'm close…"

"N-ngh…me too." Azusa moaned back as she held on tightly to her lover as they began to speed up. It wasn't much longer till they both hit their peaks, clinging to one another as they rode out the pleasure as long as possible before they slumped into each other's arms, panting heavily while giving sloppy weak kisses.

"That was…wonderful…once again." Yui purred out as she kissed Azusa's forehead while the two of them came down from the blissful high. Azusa continued to catch her breath while stroking random shapes into her girlfriend's skin before she kissed her upper chest affectionately.

"This isn't the only think we'll be doing while I stay over here right?...I was kind of looking forward to seeing a movie or two with you…maybe have dinner out again. My treat." Azusa said as she looked up at Yui's eyes, garnet orbs staring into chocolate. Yui began to smile widely while nodding softly.

"Of course, I'm sorry if it seems like we…do it often, but sometimes it's hard for me to control the love I have for you."

"That's so cliché, but sweet…" Azusa whispered as she yawned softly. "So much for going to get my things from home today…"

"Hehe, I'm sorry, I'll help you tomorrow, promise. Do you want to call your parents and let them know you'll be staying over for tonight and will be home to get your things tomorrow?"

"….mm…" Came a tired response from the almost unconscious girl and it caused Yui to laugh softly before kissing her again before she felt Azusa's arms tighten around her as she tried to get out of bed.

"Let me go so I can do it for you then."

"…nope…."

"Mou Azusa, and you call me childish!"

A small smile made its way onto Azusa's lips before she rolled over onto her side to allow Yui to get up but not before she stuck her tongue out at her playfully before hiding under the blankets.

"Oh, you wanna play like that." Yui whispered to herself as she grinned mischievously as she quickly hopped back into the bed on top of Azusa's form under the blankets and began poking her ticklish spots.

She began laughing as she heard Azusa squeal in shock before struggling against the hold.

"Yui! S-Stop! A-AH! Okay! Okay! I'll call them!" Azusa yelled between fits of laughter while Yui quickly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, trapping her under the blankets. "Yui! Let me go, I said I'll do it!"

"Nope, my Azunyan~"

"I know I'm yours, but you can cuddle me after the phone call."

"What's the magic word?"

"…Please?"

"Nope."

"What? Yui!"

"Say it!"

"I don't like this game, let me go!"

"Mou, Azunyan, you have to say it!"

"I don't want to, it's embarrassing."

"Please say it, I'll let go." Yui pouted as she nuzzled the form of Azusa under the blankets.

Azusa groaned softly as she rolled her eyes, she began to struggle once more, but after not being able to move much at all she gave up and began to blush.

"P-please allow me to get up, Yui-dono, nyan." Azusa said as her face grew redder and redder as Yui began to smile brighter.

"You have my permission to leave, koneko-chan~" Yui stated playfully as she rolled off the bed to allow Azusa to get up.

"Mou, why do you make me say such embarrassing things?" Azusa asked as she pulled on Yui's shirt that she recently tossed aside and began looking through her school bag for her phone.

"Because, it's fun seeing you get all shy and red." Yui purred as she knelt behind her girlfriend and began to nuzzle into her firmly.

"Okay okay, let me call them…we have a lot to do in the next few days, so why don't you go clean up the tea cups."

"Aw, okay…then we can cuddle?"

"Hai, we will cuddle after that."

"Yay! Thank you Azusa." Yui yelled as she gave Azusa a quick kiss on the cheek before getting dressed to clean up a little. Azusa chuckled softly as she watched her lover wonder off into the other room before turning her attention back to the phone, she knew her parents were going to say it was okay for her to stay over, but she honestly couldn't wait till she could stay, permanently.

Author Note: And that, my wonderful reviewers, is chapter one. I was having such a hard time coming up with a name for the chapter as well as the story in general. I wanted to kind of name it after Cold Days, and since I couldn't think of something that was a polar opposite of Cold Days With A Warm Heart, I just named it Warm Summer Nights, which works. And then the chapters are going to be named after tempo names…like Largo is slow. I look forward to writing this, so their won't be much lemon in this story even though Yui and Azusa are in a very intimate part of their relationship, I think this chapter and maybe the last will have explicit sex scenes in them…but I dunno, I haven't thought that far ahead yet, tell me what you guys think about this idea, and tell me if naming the chapters after different tempos is a good idea too. Or if I made a mistake or whatever! ^_^ I enjoy reading your reviews so do whatever! Also how Ui and Mugi's relationship is compared to Yui and Azusa's is this, Yui and Azusa in this fanfic have been dating a little over two months now, Ui and Mugi have been secretly dating for a month before Ui told Yui. Thought I should let you know that.


	2. Larghetto

Larghetto 

As the sun rose the next day it peeked through the blinds of Yui's bedroom, bathing it in a warm and bright glow. They had planned on sleeping in a bit after such a rigorous night of passion, but the sun began to creep into Azusa's eyes causing the young guitarist to groan in annoyance before turning on her side to bury her face into Yui's chest.

"Mm…Azunyan~" Yui purred out in her sleep causing the girl to look up sleepily and raise an eyebrow.

_Using my old nickname in her sleep? Mou she must be teasing me…_ Azusa thought as she let out a yawn before wrapping her arms around Yui's middle and snuggling back into her. The action caused Yui to grin and her own arms tightened around her lover before she opened her eyes slowly and leaned down to kiss the black haired girl on the forehead.

"Good morning, Azusa. Did you sleep well?"

"Mm…shhh…I'm trying to sleep more." Azusa said playfully as she began to kiss along Yui's collar.

"Sure doesn't feel like it." Yui said as she let her hands rove over sensitive spots on Azusa's body, causing the younger girl to arch slightly towards her senpai.

"Yui, I don't think I'm quiet ready for another go…it's tempting, but I think you should shower. Don't you have work soon anyways?" Azusa asked as she grabbed those sneaky hands before giving each fingertip a kiss. Yui moaned softly before she pulled Azusa close and kissed her firmly while sliding a hand through that lovely straight hair.

"Mm, yeah I do…but I don't want to leave you just yet."

"That's sweet. But come on, tell you what, you can take a shower and I'll fix you breakfast. Does that sound good."  
"But you won't be showering with me…" Yui pouted as she felt Azusa shift and move to sit up, the blankets falling to her lap giving Yui a perfect view of her pale bare skin. Azusa smirked a little as she noticed Yui become thoroughly distracted once her chest became bare and she reached out to stroke her cheek before turning over to reach for a shirt.

"I'll shower with you later tonight, but for now go get ready and I'll cook you something nice." Azusa then took a sharp inhale of breath as she felt Yui begin to kiss up her spine, lips trailing up to the back of her neck before she pulled away to sink her teeth into the sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck.

"Y-Yui…be good or I won't do anything with you today."

"Awww, you're no fun." Yui pulled away but not before giving her lover a kiss on the cheek as she got off the bed and grabbed some clothing before walking to the bathroom. "I look forward to your food then!"

"Hai hai." Azusa replied as she pulled on one of Yui's signature shirts before pulling on her panties and socks. She walked into the kitchen to begin cooking when she looked around. She noticed that the apartment was slightly more dirty then usual and wondered if it was because of Yui's time. Her girlfriend recently became very busy with work and exams were coming up at college so it must have been a hassle to keep the apartment in top shape while doing everything else. Azusa then made a mental note to clean the house while Yui was working to surprise her when she got back. As soon as she started cooking her part of the meal Yui came out of the bathroom with a towel on her head and steam coming off her body. She was dressed for work, but had yet to fix the button up shirt and her jeans were undone, giving the airhead a sexier look, one that made Azusa blush while her eyes roved over her. Noticing the gaze, Yui grinned slyly and began striking random poses, which made her lose the sexy image, and Azusa couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's antics.

"Mou, Azusa! Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry! You just pfft…" Azusa tried hard to cover up her laughter, but was caught off guard as she was pushed against the counter top, away from the food, her eyes snapping open as she watched as Yui stared down at her with smoldering eyes.

"Oh? Where did the laughter go?" Yui asked as she began to caress Azusa's bare thigh while licking her lips at her young lover. Azusa felt her breath get caught in her throat as she tried to speak, but her words were instantly swallowed by a passionate and possessive kiss. Their tongues began dancing against one another for a moment or two before Azusa pulled away to pant against those swollen lips.

"A-Ah…Yui, you're going to make me burn my food if you don't let me get back to cooking."  
"Oh, oops, I'm sorry. You just look so cute in my clothing I couldn't help myself."

"Speak for yourself, you look way too masculine in that…do you have to wear that to work?"

Yui looked down at her outfit as Azusa began buttoning it up while kissing her neck, she chuckled softly and nodded while blushing.  
"You don't like me wearing things like this?"  
"I don't mind…but you look cuter in your normal clothing. Dresses really suit you." Azusa said as she finished fixing Yui's outfit up before turning back to the food to finish cooking before putting it on her plate.

"Your plate's already done Yui, it's on the table."  
"Thank you." Yui stated while giving her lover a kiss on the cheek before walking over to sit at the table and wait patiently for Azusa to join her. Soon the two of them were enjoying a simple breakfast together.

"So, what did you want to do these next two weeks?" Yui asked as she stuffed her mouth full of some of the noodles Azusa made.

"Well…I was hoping we could go see a movie that's coming out this Friday…and maybe practice some together. It's been a while since it was just you and I working on a song together." Azusa said as she ate calmly, unlike her girlfriend. Yui nodded firmly before swallowing what she had in her mouth before talking once more.

"I would like that actually, it's been a while since I last played Gitah, he must be so lonely."  
"Mou, I wish you'd stop talking about your guitar like it's an actual person."

"Don't you talk to Muttan to get him all fired up before you play him Azusa?"

"T-That's not the point here!"

Yui giggled a little before looking at the time on the kitchen table and gasped softly before shoveling the last of her breakfast into her mouth as fast as possible.

"Fhanks fer tfe fmud"

"Yui! Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Ah, sorry, I said thanks for the food, I have to get going Azusa, will you be here when I get back?" Yui asked as she quickly grabbed her things and headed for the door, closely followed by her young lover.

"Of course, I know you said you'd help me get my things from my house later, but I think I'll do that while I wait for you to come home."  
"Okay, I can't wait to see you later…" Yui said as she held out her arms, which Azusa instantly buried herself into, before they kissed each other.

"I'll see you later, Yui. I love you." Azusa whispered affectionately after the kiss was over.

"I love you too, have a good day!"  
Just like that, Yui was off to the restaurant. Azusa closed the door to the apartment, locking it, and began to survey the mess on the table. She smirked to herself and began to clean up. It wasn't long before the kitchen was looking much better however the rest of the apartment was still looking horrible. Azusa was a bit worried at first, thinking Yui might be hiding an emotional problem, but then she shook her head, it was a silly thought. There was no way Yui would be pessimistic about something at this time, especially with how their relationship was going. Azusa decided to talk to Yui later when she got home about it, but for now she pushed the thought out of her mind and went to put some shorts on so she could clean the rest of the apartment. She worked on cleaning the bedroom first after the kitchen, making the bed and folding the clothing that had been scattered around last night before putting them in a laundry basket. After that she put the clothing in the washer so a load could be done while she went to work on the bathroom, scrubbing it down with the chemicals Yui bought. As she did this she couldn't help but keep wondering why Yui had slacked off, maybe she was taking steps backwards in her maturity.

_No, that can't be it…normal people who are stressed stop cleaning until the stress goes away…maybe she really is worried about something._ Azusa thought as she frowned slightly while she cleaned the bathroom floor.

Once the bathroom was cleaned she made her way to the living room and began to clean there as well, she found Yui's vacuum and began to work on the floors. She bent down to run the vacuum under the table when she noticed the table as a drawer. She blinked a couple of times in confusion before turning off the machine and she got on her knees in front of it.

"How come I've never noticed this before…o-oh right." All the times she had been this close to the table Yui would distract her with affections. "It's amazing what one doesn't notice when their significant other is showering them with love…oh well, may as well sort the things in here out as well." Azusa whispered to herself as she opened it up.  
She was hit by all sorts of emotions at first when the table drawer opened, first off she was surprised that there wasn't much in here, second she was shocked to find a tiny black box, then curiosity began to claw into her like an angry cat. She looked around for any witnesses before looking back at the tiny box.  
"If Yui didn't want me looking in here she would have told me…right?" Azusa asked herself as she reached towards the box. "I shouldn't…but then again…" She swallowed hard and picked the object up in the palm of her tiny hand before opening it to see what was inside. Her garnet colored eyes went wide as she looked at the very expensive looking ring inside. She could feel cold sweat on the back of her neck as she continued to stare at the piece of jewelry as her mind began to overwork itself with insane conclusions.

_This…is a really expensive looking ring, what is Yui doing with a ring? I've never seen her wear any jewelry before. Maybe…m-maybe this is for me…but it looks like an…_

She quickly closed the box and stuffed it back into the table and shut it before placing a hand over her heart. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she inhaled as deeply as she could as eyes darted back and forth.

_S-She can't be thinking about that yet…can she? Does she…is she really going to ask me to…m-marry her? I'm not even out of high school yet!_

Azusa couldn't stop herself, she quickly got up, put on her own clothing and grabbed her things, she put on her shoes at the door before she bolted, she wasn't sure what just happened, but she needed to get away, needed to clear her mind, she was once again too lost to think. She needed someone to talk to and badly before she did or said something really stupid.

_What am I going to do?_

"Welcome!" Yui called from behind the counter as she bowed to the new customer. She was working cashier today and was in a very good mood, no matter how sketchy the person looked that came in, she greeted them with a smile and a bow. She felt like nothing could ruin such a wonderful day.

"Oi, look who it is Mio~" Yui perked up as she noticed to of her best friends walk in the entrance.

"Oh, I didn't know you were working today Yui." Mio said as she and Ritsu walked up to the counter, both of them were smiling brightly before averting their eyes as Yui smiled back, obviously her smile was so bright they had to look away.

"Oh, welcome! Would you like a seat near the window today?"

"Yui, you don't have to be in waitress mode when we're around." Ritsu said voice laced with annoyance before Mio glared at her.

"I think it's good manners for Yui to be like this, even if we are close friends."

"Whatever, so Yui, are you and Azusa going to be coming over for drinks later this weekend?"

"Oh, that's this week? I thought that was next…I've been so busy I've lost track of a lot…"  
Mio and Ritsu exchanged looks before turning back to Yui giving her sympathetic looks before Mio spoke once more.

"You over worked yourself getting that ring didn't you?"  
"H-Hai, but it was worth it, Azusa is going to love it!"

"You do realize you have to explain that it isn't an engagement ring right? She's going to think it is after how much it cost you to get it." Ritsu said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well…yeah of course, but I haven't told her about it yet…I want it to be a surprise."

"It'll be a surprise alright if she finds it while you're here at work."

"She won't find it, I hide it in a place she never looks at." Yui stated before she turned her attention to a customer and began to ring up his bill and gave him his change. While she was doing this Mio shrugged her shoulders and pulled Ritsu aside to talk to her while Yui was busy.

"Are you really that worried that Azusa is going to freak out about a simple ring?" Mio asked as she looked over her girlfriend curiously.

Ritsu gave her a flat look.

"Think of it this way, how would you feel if you suddenly found a very expensive ring hidden in our apartment?"

"…Okay good point, but this is Azusa we are talking about, how badly can she freak out?"

Jun rolled on her bed as she looked over the music sheet Azusa had given her to practice on over the break, her violet eyes scanning each note slowly as she tapped the beat with her foot against her wall. She was pretty much in deep concentration mode when she heard her doorbell ring. She was home alone and wasn't expecting anyone so she ignored it, however when the person began ringing it over and over again she growled in frustration and quickly got up from the bed to hurry to the door.

"Who the hell...Coming!" Jun yelled out as she quickly made it to the door and just as she opened it a pair of arms wrapped around her tightly and the person that had thrown herself at the stunned bassist was shaking pretty violently. "W-What the…Azusa? What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be with Yui? Why are you still in your school uniform?"

"N-Never mind that, I n-need to t-talk to you, now." Azusa said firmly as she quickly took off her shoes and placed her school bag near the door.

"Sure, come in, make yourself at home." Jun whispered sarcastically as she shut the door and locked it and followed the obviously distraught girl up to her room. "Okay, what's going on? You're freaking out more then usual."

Azusa sat down on the floor and began to try and regulate her breathing. She was close to hyperventilating and she didn't want to have that happen while she was at Jun's place.

"J-Jun, I think…I…ah…s-sorry, let me catch m-my breath." Azusa swallowed back a few choked noises, trying to hold back sobs and tears all at once before she turned to see Jun looking at her worriedly.

"You're starting to scare me Azusa, what happened?" Jun asked as she quickly took a seat next to her friend.

"O-Okay…first off…I-I'm still in my school uniform cause…that was the only thing I wore last night when I stayed over with Yui."  
"O-Oh." Jun's face went red as she nodded understandingly.

"Second…I was cleaning her apartment today…you know as a present for being so wonderful to me…and I stumbled across something."  
"Porn?"

"Y…Wait what? No!" Azusa yelled, face going red as well, but tears began to appear in her eyes. "Don't joke with me at a time like this!"

"I'm sorry! Why did you come to me when you know that's how I erase tension!"

"Jun! Please I just need you to listen to me for once!"  
"Okay okay, calm down, continue then…" Jun whispered as she decided it probably was a bad time to joke around with the obviously very upset Azusa.

"Thank you…anyways I…I found a ring."  
"….What?"  
"I t-think…it's an engagement ring."  
"…Oh wow…really? That's…really?" Jun couldn't seem to get her mind over that little bump as she stared at her friend in disbelief.

"I think so…it looked very expensive and it was in a black box…"  
"She can't be serious right? You two have only been dating for what…a month?"  
"Two and a half actually…"

"Most people wait until their year anniversary to pop the question." Jun said as she rubbed her chin in thought.  
"W-What should I do? I don't want to shoot her down, but I don't think now is a good time for us to get married? I have entrance exams, she has work and exams…and I still haven't told my parents about us…" Azusa asked as she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face into them. "What do I do Jun…I'm so confused about this, I know if I say no, she'll get upset and that may be the reason she's been slacking off…I'm so worried."  
"Calm down, seriously, you don't think well at all when you're like this." Jun said as she put a reassuring hand on top of Azusa's and began rubbing it back and forth. "Look, just go about your business as usual…maybe ignore the fact that she has a ring and when the time comes when she asks you, maybe you'll know the answer then." Jun said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I've honestly never had to deal with something like this before."  
"…Yeah, you're not even dating, that's why I came to you…"  
"H-HEY! Who said I wasn't dating?"  
"You are?"

"U-Uh…no…but still."

Azusa sighed softly as she leaned against the edge of Jun's bed and looked at her friend with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Jun…I don't want to hurt her feelings."  
"I know, you said that like three times so far…you won't if she loves you like I've heard you say she does…she'll understand."

"You think so?"

"Yeah! I mean, she may be a ditz sometimes, but she seems to know you pretty well…so don't worry about it anymore…just go have fun with her and deal with the situation when it gets there."

Azusa nodded as she listened carefully to Jun, the worry slowly leaking out of her head as she began to calm down.

"Thank you…for listening to me Jun. I thought I was about to go insane."  
Jun shrugged once more and patted her friend on the back.

"No worries, that's what friends are for right?...I have a question for you now though."  
Azusa raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her friend curiously.

"Yes?"

"…H-How did you know you were…in love with Yu-senpai?"

The question threw Azusa off, why would her friend want to know that…unless…

"Jun, are you…falling in love with someone?"

"I-I didn't say that, answer my question!"

"…well…I honestly didn't know it was love until after she confessed to me." Azusa confessed as she blushed, remembering that time was a bit painful because of how she reacted to Yui when the girl did confess. "But after thinking about it, I just kind of knew it was love…"

"I see…maybe I should ask Yui-senpai then about it then."  
"…Jun who do you think you love?" Azusa asked as she watched Jun began to shift in her spot nervously.

"…promise not to make fun of me when I tell you."

"I promise."

"I think I might be getting a small thing for Lynn…"  
Azusa thought about this for a moment then chuckled heartily making Jun pout pathetically.

"You said you wouldn't make fun of me!"

"I-I'm not! I just think it's cute…but she's two years younger then you."  
"Yet more mature then your girlfriend."

"Oi." Azusa puffed out her cheeks defensively before smirking at her friend.

"I'm just joking…good to see you smiling again, you really had me worried." Jun said as she put an arm around Azusa's shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze before letting go. "But maybe you should get back to Yui's place, if she sees you gone she might freak out herself right?"

"…Yeah I guess you're right. I'll just…pretend I didn't find that ring. Yeah…" She took another deep breath before getting up. "Okay, I still have to go get my stuff from home…she might beat me to the apartment, but not by much…okay thank you again Jun. And…I hope things work out for you."  
Jun blushed and nodded a little before shooing her away.

"Okay, off you go. Give me a call later and let me know how you're feeling okay?"  
"I will, thank you again."  
"Yeah yeah, now get out of here silly, you'll make her worry."  
Azusa smiled gratefully at Jun before waving as she began to run towards her house to grab her stuff. It shouldn't be too hard to ignore the fact that your girlfriend got you an engagement ring…right?

Author Notes: O_O! What is this chaos I have created! I'm evil aren't I? Since I'm not good at the really deep meaningful suspense, I choose to make my suspense amusing for others. I bet you're all curious as to how this is going to pan out. But trust me when I say you're in for a ride. And there shall be many turns. 8D

Remember to review for me and tell me what you think, I love them reviews! Even the anonymous ones.


	3. Andante

Andante

Note: For those who want an actual image of how I picture Lynn, I happened to draw one just for this story.

Link here, delete the spaces: GreenWolf242004 . deviantart . com/art/Keion-Lynn-Takashi-193732299

If the link doesn't work please tell me I'll try to fix it.

"I'm leaving now!" Yui yelled as she got off her shift at the restaurant, it was near suppertime now and the poor guitarist was starving. Her tummy gave a painful growl as she walked down the sidewalk towards her apartment. She briefly wondered if Azusa was making supper tonight and couldn't help but smile happily as she began walking faster toward her home. As soon as she got to the door however she noticed something, it was unlocked. Tilting her head slighting in confusion she opened the door and looked in, everything seemed to be intact, but then she noticed how clean everything looked. She walked in slowly and closed the door behind her and looked around.

_Azusa must have cleaned the place before she left to get her things…that was very sweet of her. I have to repay her when she gets back!_ Yui thought happily and decided that the growing ach in her tummy could wait, she would make delicious food for her girlfriend and then maybe later tonight they could enjoy lazing in bed together for a little longer. Before she even got to the kitchen, however, she finally realized there was something wrong.

_Wait a minute…the front door was unlocked…and Azusa isn't here. Where did she go in such a hurry?_ Yui put a finger to her lips and pouted softly as she tried to think of a reason for the hurried departure of her lover, but before her thought process could finish the door opened and the girl in question walked in, as soon as their eyes met Azusa averted her gaze and began to blush deeply. Yui was confused by her actions; it reminded her of the time they first started getting intimate. So, the lead guitarist smirked a little and walked up to her girlfriend to give her a hug, which Azusa returned after a moments hesitation.  
"Welcome back, Azusa." Yui purred out as she leaned in to kiss those wonderful lips. Azusa kissed back slowly but pulled away before it got too deep and she smiled bashfully.

"T-Thanks, but you just got home didn't you...so welcome home."  
"Hehe, thank you, Azusa. But I was curious, the door was unlocked when I got home, did you leave in a hurry for some reason?"

A chill made its way up Azusa's spine as Yui asked that question; she began looking around anywhere that wasn't her girlfriend.

"H-Hai, I…just…it slipped my mind since I was working so hard on everything else today." _Yeah, that sounds believable._

"Ah, I see. Well make yourself comfortable, since you did so much cleaning today I'm going to make you dinner and…thank you properly afterwards." Yui purred out as she kissed Azusa once more, sucking on her lower lip briefly, which seemed to calm her little lover down, before pulling away to go to the kitchen.

Azusa sighed softly and took her things to Yui's bedroom and sat them down before she flopped onto the bed. She was completely exhausted from all the thinking and worrying she had done that day. She was pretty sure Yui had caught onto her for a moment, but in a brief change of tactics Yui was once again left in the dark. Azusa rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, her auburn eyes gazing sightlessly while her mind began trying to work over what she could do about the ring. She thought many times that she should tell Yui she knew about the ring, that it was too soon and they were fine where they were for the moment…but a bigger part of her said that it would hurt Yui for her to just shoot her down and she had to carefully think marriage life with the guitarist though. _Would it really be that bad living with someone and caring for her like you already do? _The voice asked, which made Azusa blush a deep red. She didn't know, she was still too emotionally and mentally exhausted from finding out. Azusa didn't realize how long she had been in the bedroom thinking until Yui popped her head in and called out to her.

"Azusa, dinner is ready."  
"O-Oh, right I'm coming." Azusa said as she got up and slowly made her way to the living room area and couldn't help but smile as she noticed Yui had set up everything and was sitting at her spot at the table waiting patiently for her.

As Azusa sat down and they began to eat she couldn't help but notice Yui was sitting in front of the drawer that she had recently discovered and she quickly averted her gaze once more and focused on eating, maybe a little too fast for once she swallowed a piece of the meat a little too quickly it seemed to get caught in her throat causing her eyes to widen and she began choking on it. Yui looked up from her own food and her eyes went wide as she noticed her girlfriend choking.

"Azusa!" She was instantly behind the distressed girl and she quickly wrapped her arms around her and began performing the Heimlich maneuver to help dislodge the object in Azusa's throat. After a few pushes the meat finally went down without a problem and Azusa began panting rather heavily, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Azusa? Azusa? Are you okay?" Yui asked worriedly as she rubbed the shaking girl's back.

"Thank you…T-Thank you Yui. I…I thought I was going to die." Azusa whispered as she took deep breaths of air, suddenly she realized how much she would miss the air if it were suddenly denied to her.

"That was scary…." Yui admitted as she place a hand over her own heart and inhaled as well. Azusa turned to look at her lover with gratefulness in them as she quickly hugged her.

"I was scared too…thank you again. I was surprised…you actually listened to the health teacher in high school."  
"…Uhm, actually I don't remember."  
"W-What? Then how did you know that?"

"I…don't know." Yui put a finger to her chin and raised an eyebrow as she tried to think of how she could have possibly known that would work; Azusa was more worried that she literally could have died if Yui's brain didn't work the way it did. But then she realized it was Yui, her brain did work in mysterious ways, and so she sighed and took Yui's hand away from her chin and began to kiss the palm.

"I don't care how you did it, I'm just happy you were able to help me…"

Yui beamed at the praise and nodded firmly before pulling Azusa close to kiss her cheek.

"Don't worry me like that Azusa…"

"I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional that's for sure."

"Do you…want to continue eating?" Yui asked as she began to rub her head against her girlfriend's affectionately. Azusa rolled her eyes and held onto Yui as long as possible before nodding.

"Yeah, I think…I'll slow down this time." They parted from the wonderful hug before turning back to eat the rest of the food.

"So, how was work today?" Azusa asked as she slowly and carefully chewed her food to avoid a repeat of what just happened.

"I saw Mio-chan and Ricchan today, but I got distracted and they got seated before I could talk with them."  
"Well, that's probably for the best, you don't want to get in trouble for talking to them while you work now do you?" Azusa asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well, no, but I would have loved to talk to them more…OH! They did say we were invited to go over this weekend to their apartment for…" Yui stopped in the middle of her sentence and covered her mouth before looking troubled.

"For what?" Azusa asked, eyes narrowing as she tried to figure out why Yui stopped talking.

"F-For…some get together. Since it's been a while since all of us have been together. We can invite your friends from the new Light Music Club as well. Like Jun-chan, and I still haven't met your drummer friend!"

"Lynn? Yeah…that does sound fun." Azusa whispered as she smiled a little. "I think Jun and Lynn would like that." Of course Azusa knew this would be a good time for Lynn and Jun to be more social with each other since at school Jun was mostly preoccupied with senior responsibilities and Lynn was still getting use to being in high school.

"Great, so we'll head over there when it's time…until then however…" Yui purred out as she leaned over the table to lick a crumb off Azusa's cheek, making the younger girl blush heavily. "You and I can…relocate to the bedroom."

"Mou, Yui…that really is all that is on your mind…that and cake."  
Yui's eyes lit up.

"We should have cake and have se-"  
"NO!"

"But it would be a perfect combination…."

"Yui! I said no!"

"I still have some cake left over from a party we had at work, don't you think it would be fun to try it just once."  
"No means no, Yui!"

After the little fight about the cake and a passionate love making session, Yui had passed out in a blissful coma and was snoring softly while laying on her back with one arm wrapped around Azusa, who was lying on her stomach. The girl was unable to get to sleep even though she was thoroughly exhausted, in more ways then just mentally and emotionally, and she was just staring at the peaceful sleeping face of her lover before she sighed softly against the still sweaty skin. She got up slowly, Yui's arm slipping off her easily as she looked over her lover's form.

_Why is it…that you can easily get me to do this…yet the thought of marriage..._Azusa shook her head slowly and leaned down, black hair cascading around Yui's face, tickling her a bit making her giggle in her sleep, before Azusa kiss her cheek before getting up and putting a shirt on to walking out to the table.

_I want to continue being with you Yui, but…_Azusa knelt down and opened the drawer to the table and pulled out the little black box. She began to smile as tears formed in her eyes before she opened it up to stare at the ring.

_This is a bit too fast for me._

"Azusa~"

Azusa jumped slightly and quickly put the ring back in the table and closed it before looking towards the bedroom door. She could still hear the faint snoring of Yui, but the soft sound of her calling her name could be heard. Azusa relaxed a little and chuckled softly as she got up and walked back into the room and took off the shirt once more.

_You seem to be a bad influence on me Yui, making me loss my busy body self…my responsible self to give way to this…carefree and impulsive me. I don't know what it is about you, but…I don't mind it. However, I still need time to think, please give me that much at least Yui. I'm so confused on what I really want even my mind doesn't make any sense to me right now._ Azusa thought as she slipped back into bed and laid on top of Yui's body, snuggling her face into the nook of Yui's neck before allowing her eyes to drift shut and sleep to finally pervade her mind. The two slept peacefully, dreaming of the one they loved the most while wrapped up in each other's arms.

Two days passed after the event at Yui's apartment, and while Azusa spent her days wondering more and more about the ring, Jun had her own issues at hand. She had decided to join her young kouhai for some private practice sessions during the day so they could get better at their parts for the up coming school festival.

"Mou, Jun-senpai, will you listen to me when I'm trying to ask you questions about this rhythm section…" Lynn said as she noticed her senpai's attention was directed elsewhere other then the sheet of paper in front of them. She rolled her bright green eyes as Jun finally snapped back from her train of thought and began chuckling nervously.

"Sorry, sorry, been a bit out of it lately."  
"I noticed, but wasn't it you who suggested we do these training session together since Azusa-senpai would be busy?"

"Well…yeah. Sorry, I'll listen now. Just couldn't get my mind around something." Jun said as she looked at the clock on her cell phone. It was the third day of summer break and already Jun felt like she had way too much to do, sure she was the one who suggest that she and Lynn should practice together while Azusa and Ui were busy, but now that she was here at her kouhai's house, she couldn't help but feel nervous and out of her mind.

"If you want we can take a break, I can make you some tea." Lynn suggested as she put her pencil down and stretched out. "Besides I kind of want to work on remixing a little before we continue."  
"Oh? Can I watch? I've been curious as to how you remix something." Jun asked as she subtly glanced over her kouhai as she stretched, a faint pink coming to her cheeks as she averted her gaze to the computer on Lynn's desk.

"Sure, Jun-senpai."  
"Seriously, I told you it was okay to call me Jun, why do you keep adding senpai after?" Jun asked as Lynn stood up to make her way to the desk. The younger girl stopped and turned her head to look back over her shoulder as she gave a shrug before smiling slyly.

"I don't know…force of habit I guess. And I wasn't joking when I said I thought it sounded cool."

Jun could feel her cheeks go a deeper red as she began to scratch the back of her head nervously.  
"O-Oh so you were serious when you said that…" Both girls jumped as Jun's cell phone started going off and the bassist cursed under her breath as she looked at the id.

"Azusa? Why is she calling…? Hello?" Jun asked as she looked at the phone, but suddenly became stiff as Lynn sat down right beside her and put her ear as close to the receiver as she could, which brought their bodies fairly close together.

"_Oh, I'm glad you picked up. Hey I wanted to thank you for talking to me the other day…you know about the ring and Yui."  
_"Of course, no worries, by the way I'm at Lynn's place right now so, if you want to talk we kind of have to make it short."  
_"Oh! Sorry, have you told her you-"  
_"No no no!" Jun suddenly started waving her hand frantically as Lynn began to stare at her with a confused expression on her face after what almost heard. "Of course I told her we would be practicing in two weeks, she was there when you told us!" Jun yelled, hoping Azusa would understand that the girl in question was sitting right next to her listening. Thankfully the black haired girl did realize this and began laughing hard into the receiver.

"Shut up, you jerk!"

"_I-I'm sorry! A-Anyways, I was actually calling to ask if you and her would be interested in joining me and the old Light Music Club for a little get together later tonight. Ui will be there too."  
_Jun blinked a few times and turned to look at Lynn who was suddenly looking like she was going to start bouncing off the walls with how happy she looked.

"Well judging by the look on Lynn's face she wants to go, and I have no other plans tonight so sure, why not."

"_Great, meet up with Ui at her place then she can show you how to get to Ritsu-senpai's apartment."_

"Alright, thank you for inviting us, we'll see you there….bye." Jun ended it call rather quickly, not wanting Azusa to poke more fun at her for not confessing yet and couldn't help but gasp softly as she felt Lynn wrap her arms around her neck while squeaking happily.

"I get to meet the Hokago Tea Time! I've heard so much about them! I mean I met Azusa-senpai, but now I get to meet the drummer! I can't wait to see what type of a person she is!"

"You'd be s-surprised…" Jun stuttered as she relaxed in her kouhai's arms. It felt nice being like this, but she had to pry herself out of the grip before standing up. "Tell you what, you tell me where the tea is and I'll make us some and you can remix. You still have to show me how it's done."  
Lyn nodded excitedly before standing up.

"The mix should be in the top cabinet on the right and the cups are under that shelf. You should know where the rest is."  
"Hai hai." 

As the summer sky began to change to that bright orange and pinkish color Mio and Ritsu worked frantically to fix up their apartment before everyone arrived.

"Baka, why didn't you wake us up earlier, there is no way we can fix up everything before people start showing up."  
"Oi, it's not my fault you had a death grip on me. There was no way I would wiggle out of your grip…plus it was nice." Ritsu admitted as she began stacking up the magazines that were scattered around. Mio smiled a little bashfully as she looked over at her drummer before walking over and wrapping her arms around the shorter girl.

"You…are a real pain in my ass sometimes…but I love you." Mio ended the statement with a brief kiss before turning to go back to cleaning, but as she walked away she squeaking out as Ritsu quickly wrapped one arm around her waist and her other hand began to squeeze her rear playfully.  
"You sometimes like it when I play with your-"  
"Ritsu! W-We have to clean!"

"Aw, not even a little touching?"

"N-No…maybe later tonight though, if you behave."  
Ritsu began to grin devilishly.

"Alright Mio-chuan, I promise to behave tonight~"

"…What do you mean by that?" Mio asked as she gave her girlfriend a flat stare.

"Nothing nothing…but can I make the drinks for tonight, I know you've had a hard day at work so I figured you could use a break to just relax."  
"Well…that would be nice…okay, but don't put anything…bad in them." Mio said as she continued to stare at her girlfriend like she could see right though her.

"What makes you think I'd put something in them, there's going to be minors here!~ I'm more responsible then that."  
"Somehow I don't believe you…you better behave or it's the couch…"  
"I understand, don't worry I won't do anything funny." Ritsu purred sexily while nuzzled her face into that black hair she loved so much. "I promise."  
"Mou…Okay, I'm going to finish cleaning up a little before people start getting here."  
"Of course, you do that while I get things ready in the kitchen." Ritsu said, but that sly smile didn't leave her face.

Mio didn't like that look, it meant Ritsu had something planned, however she didn't know what that plan was, and that's what scared her.

Soon the two of them were pulled out of their thoughts as someone knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" Ritsu asked as she put her ear to the door.

"It's me commander!"  
"Ah! Private Yui!" Ritsu yelled out as she opened the door and the two brunettes hugged each other and began giggling happily while Azusa slide past them and walked over to Mio and gave her senpai a small smile.  
"Hello Mio-senpai."  
"Hey Azusa…well you two got here earlier then planned."  
"Yeah…Yui wanted to get here before everyone…is everything okay?"

"Yeah…just didn't get to finish cleaning. Oh well, please have a seat Azusa and make yourself at home."  
"Thank you." Azusa walked over to the couch and sat down as she started watching Yui and Ritsu go into one of their animated story telling mode. It wasn't long before Tsumugi showed up with cake, which Yui was very excited about, then no longer then five minutes later Ui and her friends showed up.

"Okay, let me introduce you to everyone Lynn." Azusa said as she stood near the kouhai. "This is my girlfriend, Yui."  
"Ah, the infamous Yui-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lyn said as she bowed her head before grinning.  
"Nife to meef yo too." Yui said with a mouth full of cake. Azusa rolled her eyes before continuing on.

"This is Tsumugi-senpai."  
"Oh, you are a cutie, Sawa-chan must be very happy to have someone like you in the club." This caused the youngest of them all to blush a little before shuffling in her spot.

"N-Nice to meet you too, Tsumugi-san" Lynn said bashfully before Ui quickly made her way to her girlfriend and gave a playful nudge against her side before snuggling under her arm.

It was refreshing to see such a sweet relationship in the group like Ui and Tsumugi, but Azusa couldn't help but wonder just how innocent it was. She then turned to the next person and smiled as Mio walked up to meet the new drummer.

"And this is Mio-senpai. She was our bassist before Jun."  
"Nice to finally meet you Takashi-san, I hope you're having a good time." Mio said as she smiled gently at the youngest girl. Lynn nodded happily before bowing once more towards the beautiful raven-haired bassist.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mio-san, I've heard a lot of good things about you from Azusa-senpai."

"Oh really?" Ritsu said as she looked over at the other guitarist with a flat glare, one that made Azusa smirk and playfully glare back.

"Really." Azusa stated before chuckling. It was amazing how her senpai hadn't changed one bit from high school, then again it's only been a few months since they graduated, almost a year but not quite.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Ritsu gave a rather annoyed cough before looking impatiently at the black haired girl.

"Oh, and this is Ritsu-senpai, the last president and drummer that graduated."

"Ah! My predecessor." Lynn said as she bowed towards Ritsu before her eyes began to sparkle with excitement. "I can't wait to ask you for some advice on drumming, do you know any awesome tips that you can tell me?"

"Oh, I know many, young grasshopper, but for now how about we just celebrate this wonderful night!"

"I agree!" Yui shouted before tackling her girlfriend. "Azusa~ Let's have a drink!"

"Fine fine…where are the drinks at anyways?"

"Oh, I'll get them, Yui can you come help me make them?" Ritsu said as she gave Yui a playful wink. Yui seemed to catch onto the plan pretty easily before nodding.

"Sure, I'll help. Be good Azusa while I'm gone." Yui purred out as she gave her lover a quick peck on the lips before wondering to the kitchen with Ritsu. Mio sighed softly before walked towards the couch. She was already exhausted with how overly excited Ritsu and Yui were and she couldn't help but think they were up to something as they wondered off together. However, she was too tired from school and work to really care.

_I just hope it isn't too bad…_ Was all Mio could think as she listened to the others talk amongst themselves.

"So, you put the sake in first then you put the orange juice on top so it covers up the scent and color and you have a lovely mixed drink!" Ritsu said as she showed Yui how to make the drinks. She couldn't believe her plan was going to work, and Mio didn't even catch onto her plan. And Yui was more then willing to help make the alcoholic beverages while giggling. They had made at least a few dozen in small cups before Azusa walked in to observe their progress.

"Are you two almost done in here?"

Ritsu quickly hide the bottle of sake behind her back as Azusa turned her gaze onto them before Yui began to cling to her girlfriend to distract her.  
"Of course, Azusa, look!" Yui said as she pointed to the few cups they had set out. "I helped with all these."

"Ah, I see." Azusa whispered as she reached out to take one of the cups and downed it quickly.

Ritsu's eyes went wide.

"You don't have to drink it so fast." She said worriedly which made Azusa raise her eyebrow.

"Why? I was getting pretty thirsty…" Azusa said as she reached for another one. "Come on Yui, Lynn wants to ask you a few questions."  
Yui gave Ritsu a confused look before allowing Azusa to pull her back to the living room. Ritsu stood rooted to her spot before her head turned to the table with all the drinks on them.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…_

However, there wasn't much Ritsu could do after that, for everyone had grabbed a cup and began drinking the stuff rather quickly. It wasn't long before the only sober ones in the apartment were Ritsu, Yui, Tsumugi and Ui. Ui had actually been warned by Tsumugi, who was warned by Ritsu, not to drink the stuff and could only watch with panic as all of her friends became drunk within the first hour.

Mio was practically attached to Ritsu the whole time while trying to engage her in some form of romantic sweet talk, but her slurred words combined with her sudden bubbly attitude just made Ritsu almost double over laughing at her girlfriend's antics.

Lynn and Jun seemed to be off in their own little world talking very animatedly about hippos and why some of them wanted to eat all the time. However, it wasn't long before Jun suddenly became quite serious and had asked Lynn to talk in private with her. The two of them had disappeared into the back room and did not come back out after that.

Sadly, the one who was affected the most by the alcohol was Yui's lover. The poor pigtailed girl could barely stand after how many drinks she had, but not only that, all she could do was cling to Yui while mumbling incoherently against her shoulder since her face was buried into it. Yui had become more and more worried for her girlfriend's health and decided enough was enough and refrained Azusa from going to get more to drink since it clearly wasn't helping with her own nervousness.

"Ricchan, I think we won't be able to leave tonight."  
"Y-Yeah…I agree…M-Mio stop nibbling on my ear…" Ritsu whispered as she tried to remove herself from her overly affectionate girlfriend.  
"Do you need us to stay here and help keep everyone uhm…safe?" Tsumugi asked as she looked over at Azusa and Mio before turning her gaze to Ui who looked just as troubled by the turn of events.

"We don't mind, and I'm sure we can help soften the blow that will most likely happen when Mio-san comes around." Ui stated as she noticed Ritsu's face become even more worried.

"S-Shit you're right, Mio's going to kill me when she finds out she got drunk…hell she'll kill me for getting everyone else drunk too!" Ritsu yelled as she pushed Mio away slightly.

"I-I'm not gonna get mad Ricchan!" Mio yelled defensively before giggling. "I didn't drink any alcohol, but I do feel funny. Like my face is all numb and…you're strangely very sexy right now." Mio slurred as she began kissing Ritsu's neck and shoulder.  
"O-Oi, you do realize everyone is watching right?"

"Oh yeah…aren't they leaving soon? Then you and I can…go back to our room and-" Hands began to slip under Ritsu's shirt and everyone's face went just as red as the drummers as she quickly got out of her drunk girlfriend's grasp.

"I-I-I think it's time for bed Mio!"

"You'll be joining me right?"  
"M-Maybe later, but I got to clean and stuff so…here let me help you to the bed. Yui, you and Azusa can sleep out here on the couch, it's a pull out. And as for Lynn-chan and Jun-chan they can have the futon." Ritsu said as she helped the disoriented Mio up and began walking her to the bedroom. "I'll grab some hang over medicine for you too so she won't wake up with a head ache." Soon they disappeared and Yui looked over helplessly at Tsumugi and Ui as they gave her sympathetic smiles.

"Don't worry Onee-chan, Azusa-chan won't be upset with you over this, it was an accident after all…well mostly anyways. Ritsu obviously feels bad for it so…just be there for her when she snaps out of it." Ui said as she walked over and hugged her sister, who wanted to return the hug but was trapped by Azusa who was still clinging to her.

"Thank you Ui, I'm sorry this turned out to be more of a hassle then a party…"  
"It's okay. I'm going to stay with Mugi-san tonight so it's not that bad."  
"Oh ho, you two better behave~"

"O-Onee-chan!"

Tsumugi giggled before taking Ui's hand in her own to lead her out of the apartment.

"Goodnight Yui-chan, I hope everything goes better for you tonight."  
"Thanks…goodnight." Yui whispered as she watched the two walk out before shutting the door.

"…Yui?"  
Yui blinked and looked down at Azusa who suddenly finally found the ability to talk and couldn't help but blush deeply as those beautiful, but unfocused, garnet eyes stared up at her, there was an unreadable emotion in those eyes that caused Yui shiver under the gaze.

"Yes Azusa?"

"…I don't know…I've been thinking a lot lately and…oh I losst my thought…hm…" Azusa put a finger to her lips as a look of deep concentration appeared on her face before she gasped and threw her arms around Yui's neck, hugging her so furiously that they tumbled to the ground. Yui's eyes went even wider as she noticed her girlfriend was now hovering over her on all fours looking utterly sensual in every way possible. The older guitarist had to reign in her libido as she felt Azusa slide a hand down the middle of her chest.  
"A-Azusa, I don't think…we should be doing this here…this is Ricchan and Mio-chan's place…." Yui panted out as she felt that hand begin to sneak up her shirt.

"…I think I want to get married."

Chocolate eyes went wide.  
"W-What?" Yui's world suddenly came back into sharp focus as her eyes stared into the unfocused garnet orbs. "What did you just say?"  
"I said…I think I want to get married…I love being with you…and I p-practically live with you anywayss…how would it be any different? Azussa Hirassawa…I kind of like that…" Azusa whispered in a heavy slur as she leaned down to pepper Yui's face with tiny kisses.  
Yui's mind was racing a mile a minute. She didn't understand why Azusa was thinking about marriage all of a sudden and was even more confused as to how her thought process got to that point.  
"Why…?" Was all Yui could ask as she felt Azusa move to her neck, biting into the skin before her hand began to work the shirt up while Yui was paralyzed by her thoughts.

"Issn't that what you're thinking about?...Aren't you ready for marriage already?" Azusa asked as she began to slow her affections down, the kisses becoming increasingly sloppy while her hand slid lazily across hot skin. Soon though the young guitarist slumped against her stunned lover, the alcohol finally taking its toll on her. Yui couldn't move, she was still stuck and now deeply confused about what her girlfriend wanted. As Ritsu walked back into the room, clothing and hair in disarray she looked down at Yui and her eyes widened as she noticed the two of them laying on the ground.  
"Did she molest you Yui? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Ritsu asked as she tilted her head.  
"…what?" Was all Yui could say.

_She wants to get married? But…what about moving slowly?_ Yui thought as Ritsu bent down to help pick Azusa up before working on getting the pull out bed out. Yui's body worked on auto run as her mind went over what just happened over and over again. She didn't seem to understand how Azusa got to this point, maybe it was just to alcohol, but that shouldn't be the whole story right? Ritsu noticed the brunette was deep in thought and decided to just help her move Azusa into the bed before patting her on the back.  
"Hey, snap out of it, you're going into statue mode."  
Yui shook her head and looked at Ritsu like she had been shocked. She then slowly sat on the bed and stared at the unconscious form of her lover while Ritsu continued to look over her friend worriedly.

"Yui?"

"Ricchan…I'm fine, just go to bed…I'll be fine." Yui said in a daze as she moved to lay down with Azusa, her arms wrapping around her thin waist before she closed her eyes and tried to stop her mind.

Ritsu knew there was nothing more she could do for Yui and decided to go find Lynn and Jun since the two were still absent. She looked all over the apartment before coming to the bathroom. The door was shut and when she tried to open it she found it locked.

"What the…" She put her ear to the door and listened carefully for any noises.

Ritsu began to blush deeply before she pulled away from the door and began laughing nervously.  
"W-Well then, I guess I won't be disturbing them for a while." She laughed as she walked to the bedroom. "What a night…I'm exhausted…tomorrow is going to be a bitch." Ritsu whined out as she flopped onto the bed next to her own passed out girlfriend and shut her own eyes. "Mio really is going to kill me…" She whispered before sleep took over.

Author Notes: Long chapter is long…I hope you guys can follow everything that happened. Drunk scenes are very chaotic and I made it slightly hard to follow for many reasons. One, Azusa is drunk so there for what she is saying makes sense to her and only her, Yui can't follow what she is trying to say and is just as confused as the rest of us…As for Lynn and Jun. **grins** Lets just say, I have much planned for them. It may seem like they got together fast, but trust me; I'm going to put them through just as much hell as the rest of the group. I love chaos! It makes stories more interesting. I almost feel bad for these characters. X_X


	4. Andantino

Andantino

"Nugh…" Azusa moaned out as she slowly placed a cold hand on her throbbing head. It felt like she had been hit by a bag full of bricks then dropped from five feet straight on her head. She didn't understand why she felt like that, and when she tried to remember what happened the night before the throbbing became more painful.  
"M-My head…" She whispered softly as she slowly sat up, testing what hurt the most, her body or her brain.

"A….ta….t…." She heard muffled words and as her vision began to clear up she noticed Yui standing beside the bed she was in holding out her hand, in her palm was a pill and it looked like she was holding water in the other hand.

She tried to clear her vision again once more by shaking her head, but let out a yelp of pain as the throbbing turned into a sharp pain before she quickly took the pill from Yui's hand and downed the water with the pill very quickly.

"Azus….can….hear…" Azusa noticed Yui's mouth was moving but she could barely hear, the pain in her head seem to muffle the words making it hard for her to understand what her lover was saying, but the look on her face began to worry Azusa.

That emotionless stare.

What happened the night before? Why couldn't she remember it? She once again put a hand to her head and felt a rush of nausea. She swallowed a couple of times before finally being able to hear what Yui was saying.

"Azusa, are you okay?"

"…No…my head is killing me…what happened?" Azusa asked as she laid back down to close her eyes. Being awake was too painful and all she wanted was answers and to go back into the merciful darkness.

"…Please don't be mad when I tell you okay?" Yui asked as she sat back down on the edge of the bed, still having that emotionless expression, which contradicted the worry in her voice.

"…I'll try. Just tell me what happened."

"Ricchan spiked the drinks."  
"W-What! ARGH!" As soon as the poor black haired girl snapped up in anger she instantly regretted it for her head felt like it had split in two and all she could do now was roll on the bed in pain while clutching her temples.

"I told you not to get mad." Yui stated as she put her own hand over Azusa's trying to help keep pressure on the temples, which helped keep the headache from getting worse. "Ricchan said you would have a hang over and that's what the pill was for…you need to drink more water too, you're probably dehydrated."

"Y-Yui…what's wrong with you…I don't like that look on your face."  
"Huh?" Yui blinked a few times before she shook her head and snapped out of her trance before looking slightly panicked. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was…sorry…I've been thinking a lot since last night."

"What…do you mean?" Azusa asked as she finally pulled her hands away from her face and tried once more to open her eyes. When she wasn't greeted with pain she relaxed and turned to look over her girlfriend.

Yui opened her mouth to speak but she closed it quickly after looking over her hung over girlfriend she decided to for once, think before speaking.

"Nothing, just was worried about you all night…I'm sorry I didn't stop you from drink." Yui whispered as she reached out to stroke Azusa's hair slowly.

_She doesn't have to know she told me that she wanted to get married…at least not yet._ Yui thought as she noticed Azusa's breathing becoming rhythmic once more.

"It's okay Azusa, sleep for a little longer…I'll watch over you."  
"T-Thanks…sorry about...getting drunk…" Azusa whispered as she slowly fell asleep once more, wanting to get away from the pain in her head. Yui laid back down as well and closed her eyes as she tried to figure out what she really wanted from the younger guitarist. Soon she heard a loud screech in the next room that made her snap up quickly and cover Azusa's ears to make sure she didn't wake up.

"RITSU!"  
"I-I'm sorry Mio! I was planning on telling you-OUCH!"

It was obvious that Mio had punched the poor drummer on the head before it became quiet once more though Yui could vaguely hear Mio scolding Ritsu.

"Well…could be worse…" Yui thought as she uncovered Azusa's ears and cuddled up with her lover once more

"_I…I have to talk to you Lynn…In private."_

"_Ohh? What's wrong Jun-senpai?" The younger drummer asked as she began following her drunken senpai towards the bathroom. Once inside Lynn tried to focus on what she was doing as Jun shut the door and locked it before trying to catch her breath._

"_We've know each other for…what half a year?" Jun asked as she slurred her words slightly, it was obvious she wanted to say something important, but was having issues keeping her thoughts collected._

I have to tell her, I have to tell her now, I've never been surer of anything in my life as I am right now…but what if she rejects me? No, no she won't, everything will be fine.

"_Yes senpai, and it's been an amazing year." Lynn replied, her speech wasn't as slurred as Jun's but it was just as obvious the girl was just as drunk as Jun._

"_S-Stop calling me senpai! I told you to call me Jun…" The puffy haired girl yelled as she began to pout playfully as Lynn just giggled._

"_I'm sorry…please continue with what you were s-saying."_

"_Okay…where do I begin…" Jun whispered as she motioned Lynn to sit on the cold tile floor before she sat down as well. The room was spinning so this was one of the reasons she had to relax, plus the room was much hotter then she remembered despite being on the cold ground._

"_Lynn…how do you feel about Ui and Azusa dating girls?" Jun finally asked, surprising herself at her boldness. Lynn's own eyes went wide as she began to think rather hard on her answer._

"_Well, I think it's sweet. I definitely don't have an issue with t-them…w-why do you ask?"_

_Jun's unfocused eyes suddenly became very sharp as she stared intently at her young kouhai and she slowly got on her hands and knees and crawled over to her. Lynn's face became a slight pinkish color as she began to smile slyly._

"_Senpai? What are you doing?" Lynn asked, suddenly sounding very sensual as Jun's face came even closer to Lynn's, their lips just a few inches apart, but Jun could easily feel the younger girl breathing softly against the skin. Even though they had drank that orange juice, Lynn's breath smelt slightly sweeter then the orange juice and Jun briefly wondered why. She didn't realize that the alcohol they had drunk was still flowing through their system and couldn't help but put a hand behind Lynn's head and guide her closer._

"_I'm doing…what I've always wanted to do." Jun whispered hotly against those lips before pressing firmly against Lynn, silencing her with a very passionate kiss. Jun was about to pull away when she noticed her kouhai wasn't reacting to her advances when arms slowly wrapped around her neck and kept her close, making sure they didn't end the kiss. It wasn't like anything she thought it would be, Jun had thought her first kiss would be perfect, but this was a bit on the sloppy side. Their tongues rubbed firmly against one another while Jun pressed her body even closer causing the two of them to fall to the floor. When the broke apart for breath Jun began to trail kisses down her kouhai's neck, nipping where ever she could as Lynn gave pleasurable gasps._

"_S-Senpai..."  
"What did I tell you…" Jun whispered agitatedly against the skin before biting harder near her shoulder as her skilled hands began pushing her kouhai's shirt up. "Call me Jun."_

A soft groan escaped the jazz player's lips as she slowly brought a hand to her head, it hurt a little but nothing a little water wouldn't fix. However as she put her hand down it brushed against bare skin she didn't even know she had. Her violet eyes opened and she stared down at the weight that was on top of her. There, sleeping soundlessly was Lynn. Naked Lynn. Naked Lynn, burying her face into Jun's chest. Eyes went even wider as she noticed the clothing scattered around the room and she felt her chest tighten as panic began to rush through her.

_What…What happened? Why am I….Why is Lynn? Did we…oh god, this wasn't how I wanted…what's she going to think when she wakes up? Why did this happen?_

Soon Jun was brought out of her thoughts as Lynn shifted and gave a soft moan before eyelashes began tickling Jun's skin. But all the jazz player could do was stare at Lynn, like a dear caught in headlights as the kouhai began to take in her surroundings. First the younger girl began looking around the bathroom curiously then those slightly unfocused eyes turned to Jun.

They became just as wide as her own before her face went bright red and she reached for the nearest piece of clothing to hide her naked form.  
"W-W-What h-happened?" Lynn squeaked out as she stared at Jun like she had burned her with fire.  
"I…..I…." Jun tried to speak, but once again her throat tightened up and she could do nothing as panic rushed into Lynn's face.  
"…I-I'm s-so sorry s-senpai…" Lynn said quickly as she began to put her clothing on hurriedly.

"N-No…wait…d-don't-"  
But the kouhai was out the door too quickly before Jun could explain. But then again, even she was confused about what had happened, but her heart sank into her belly as she stared at the closed door while sitting on the cold floor, realization hitting her like a truck, Lynn was upset with her.

_What did I do…_

"Mio, I promise I'll make it up to you." Ritsu said as she walked out the door right as Lynn rushed passed her. "O-Oi! Where are you going?"

"G-Gomen…I have to go. I…I shouldn't have even…I don't even know why I'm still here. I….thank you Ritsu-san for hosting that party." Lyn said as she tried to hide her bright red face before rushing out of the apartment. As if catching on to what happened Ritsu rushed to the bathroom and slowly knocked on the door.  
"Jun-chan? Are you alr-"  
She stopped when she heard faint sobbing from within the room and she pushed the door open cautiously. She found Jun fully dressed and her head in her knees while her shoulders shook with the soft sobs.

"O-Oi…don't cry."  
"Why…"  
"Why what?"  
"I don't…understand what happened last night…I don't remember anything…but me and Lynn….we…"

Oh dear, Ritsu began to nibble on her lower lip as she slowly sat down beside the heartbroken girl before patting her on the head.  
"It's my fault."  
"H-Huh…why would it be your fault Ritsu-senpai?" Jun asked as she looked up, rubbing her tearful eyes with the back of her hand.

"Because, I wanted to do something funny, but apparently it got way out of hand…"  
"What do you-"  
"I spiked the drinks."  
Jun's eyes went wide for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

"…So…I was drunk?"

"You both were."

"O-Oh…oh god…"  
"Don't worry, I'll help you fix this."  
"How! You didn't see the way she looked at me…like I had hurt her in some way." Jun yelled as fresh tears began to cascade down her cheeks. "I messed up…"

"Shh." Ritsu cooed as she continued to try and soothe Jun, but she wasn't really good with trying to make other people happy. She looked at the door, hoping Mio or Yui would come in to help her. As if she read her mind, Mio walked in, a scowl on her face that instantly vanished when she noticed her girlfriend by a distraught Jun.  
"Ritsu, what happened?"

"Well…Jun-chan, do you want to talk to Mio about this?"

Jun began shaking her head furiously as she tried to control her sobs. She didn't want her role model seeing her like this, but she couldn't stop the tears and shrunk back as she felt Mio kneel in front of her.  
"Jun-chan, it's okay, you can tell me what happened…"  
"…O-Okay…"

The next time Azusa woke up she could smell food being cooked and turned to look over towards the kitchen and saw Yui standing beside Jun while Ritsu was cooking. She then noticed how Yui had a comforting arm around Jun and looked to be talking to her before Azusa noticed the wet trails on her friend's face.

"Jun? What…"  
"She and Lynn got pretty drunk last night." Mio suddenly said as she stepped out of the kitchen. "Something happened and…well Lynn freaked out and ran off."  
Azusa's eyes went wide and she quickly got up, almost tripping over herself, before rushing to Jun's side to hug her tightly.  
"I'm so sorry Jun, I'll do whatever I can to help…"  
"…" Jun just stared silently at the food while shaking softly.

"Do you want me to call her?"  
"N-No, I…I want to talk to her…I was to explain what happened and…then I'll tell her what I feel." Jun finally said firmly as she clutched her fists to her side. "I'm sorry…but I think I'm going to go now."

"No, you need to eat first and drink." Yui said as she guided the young jazz player to the table. "You too Azusa, you must be hungry."  
"I…I guess I am a little…" Azusa whispered as she sat down next to her friend, trying to think of something that would possibly help her.

"If you want Jun, we can get her in the club room, maybe I can just tell her it's me going…" Azusa said softly as she looked at Jun's red eyes.  
"I…I guess…I don't want her to hate me."

Azusa nodded understandingly before Mio sat the plates down in front of the younger girls.

"Dig in, you'll both need your strength if you are going to do anything today."  
"Thank you, Mio-senpai." Azusa said as she picked up her chopsticks.

"T-thanks Mio-senpai."

Yui sat down next to her girlfriend, she was thankful she hadn't told Azusa what she had said last night, she had too much on her mind already now and things would have been worse if Yui brought it up. She then put her hand on top of Azusa's small one and gave it a squeeze which the young guitarist returned before going back to eating.

After they had all gotten food in them and drank some water they began talking about their plans for the rest of the day. Even though Yui whined about Azusa not spending the day with her, she couldn't be too upset, they had to fix what happened between Jun and Lynn. So the older girls decided to just spend the day with each other while Azusa took Jun to school so they could talk to Lynn.

"I'm worried about them." Mio said as she looked at her tea. This little matter seemed to distract Mio from punishing Ritsu for the moment, which the drummer was happy about, but she couldn't help but feel helpless about the whole situation. It was her fault things spiraled out of control for Jun.

"I feel horrible about what I did." Ritsu whispered.

"You should, you got half the people drunk here." Mio hissed angrily while shooting a glare at her lover.

"…Can I tell you two something?" Yui's finally asked as looked up from the table. Both Ritsu and Mio trained their eyes on the brunette before nodding slowly.

"Sure what's up Yui?" Ritsu asked.

"…When Azusa was drunk last night, she said she wanted to get married."  
"…What?" Both Mio and Ritsu asked as their eyes became wide.

"I don't know either, she just kept saying how she thought it'd be nice to get married since we practically lived with each other anyways…what should I do? I thought she wanted to move slow."

Mio and Ritsu looked at each other before the drummer shrugged then they turned back to their friend.  
"Well…maybe you should find out how she really feels about that…but then again why did she even say that in the first place?" Ritsu asked as she began fiddling with her chopsticks like they were drumsticks. "It's a little odd for her to be saying things like that, but then again, she was drunk so maybe she didn't mean it."

"Or maybe, she truly meant it since people usually say what they hide when they are drunk." Mio soon said before taking another drink.

"By the way Ritsu…" Mio said threateningly, in a tone that made even Yui shiver. "You're so getting the couch for the next month…and don't expect many kisses. That's your punishment for getting them all drunk."  
"W-What!"

Yui sighed. She turned to look outside watching a bird land on the tree branch near the apartment before her chocolate eyes misted over once more as she became deep in thought, ignoring the bickering going on right beside her.

"S-So she's coming?" Jun asked as she sat on the bench located in the middle of the clubroom. She and Azusa had gotten permission to hold a meeting in the room and even Ui was there for moral support as they waited for their kouhai to show up.

"Yes, I told her that we needed to practice together, I hate lying to her, but it's just in case she really is mad at you." Azusa stated as she began pacing the clubroom before walking over to Ton-chan's tank to stare at the reptile for a bit.  
"And…what if she is…she'll most likely not want to see my face after what happened." Jun said pathetically while Ui began to pat her friend on the back reassuringly.

"Don't say that, Jun-chan. I'm sure we can patch this up."

"B-But-"

The door slowly opened and Lynn walked in slowly, drumsticks in her hands as she smiled somewhat bashfully.

"I'm here Azusa-senp…" Her eyes widened as she noticed Ui and Jun before she began to back away slightly that panicked expression back on her face.  
"Lynn, get in here." Azusa said firmly, making everyone tense up and Lynn to stop moving. The kouhai was shaking fearfully under her senpai's gaze as Azusa walked up and shut the door behind Lynn.

"Sit down Lynn, you and Jun need to talk."  
"H-Hai…senpai." Lynn whimpered out as she walked over slowly to the bench and as Ui stood up she took the spot next to Jun while they both fidgeted nervously.

"We'll leave you alone, but you won't be allowed to leave till you've cleared things up." Despite Azusa's rather childish voice, she had to ability to be very commanding when need be. She and Ui exchanged looks before both of them walked to the doors and exited the room, leaving Lynn and Jun alone to talk.

Jun looked over at her nervous kouhai and began messing with the skirt she wore.

"Lynn…about what happened last night…"  
"Y-You're not mad at me a-are you senpai?"

"I…what?" Jun looked up surprise in her eyes as she stared at her young drummer in disbelief.

_You thought YOU did something wrong? Lynn…why would you think that?_

"I…I don't know what happened, but apparently something did…and I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry." Lynn whispered as tears began to side down her cheeks. "I…wanted to tell you for so long about….my feelings and I must have blown any chance I-I had with you out of the water…you must be so d-disappointed in me." Lynn sobbed as she clutched her own skirt tightly. "I'm sorry."  
Jun was stunned, and for a moment it felt like a repeat of what happened earlier that morning, but before Lynn could move the bassist wrapped her arms tightly around her kouhai and refused to let go.  
"S-Senpai?"  
"Lynn…you don't have to apologize." Jun whispered as she pulled Lynn closer, allowing the younger girl to rest her head on her shoulder. "I was actually worried…you hated me too."  
She could feel Lynn tense and smiled a little as tears formed in her own eyes as she stroked up and down Lynn's back.

"I didn't want to tell you like that…I didn't want to have a drunken night of…passion which I can't even remember. I wanted to be able to remember you're expression when I told you and I wanted to be able to remember how sweet your kisses were." As Jun said all these things she looked down and watched as Lynn's face went redder and redder by the moment.

"W-We…were drunk?"

"Yeah, apparently Ritsu-senpai thought it'd be funny to spike the drinks…it's okay we weren't the only ones who got drunk…but I know I regret it the most." Jun said softly as she inhaled softly. "Lynn, I guess I can start over if you don't mind…?"

"P-Please…I…I want to hear it." Lynn admitted as she reached up to clutch onto her senpai's shoulder while nuzzling her chest ever so softly.  
"Okay, here it goes then…" Jun whispered as she inhaled deeply while trying to calm down. "Lynn…I really really like you…"  
As soon as Jun said that Lynn moved up and angled her head slightly so they were looking into each other's eyes before she leaned in and pressed her lips against Jun's. They slowly wrapped their arms around each other while holding the kiss, it was closed lipped kiss, but still very passionate. Soon though Jun pulled away and began to laugh softly while rubbing the back of her head.  
"I'm sure this is a step backwards from what we did last night, but I promise, next time we do something like that I'll make sure you remember it." She said as she winked playfully at her new teary-eyed girlfriend.

"Of course…Jun." Lynn whispered as she began to smile brightly.

"Finally, I was hoping you'd stop calling me senpai after I confessed to you."  
"I can still do that you know." Lynn purred as she began to caress the pulse on Jun's neck with one finger making the older girl shudder under the affectionate strokes. "And I bet you wouldn't mind it when I do…Jun-senpai~"

"Oi…" Jun couldn't stop smiling, it had felt like the world was suddenly right again as she leaned in to kiss Lynn once more before Azusa and Ui walked in and they both couldn't help but smile at the innocent scene.

"I'm happy you two made up, but now then how about we practice a little while we are here." Azusa said as Lynn and Jun stood up.  
"Of course, senpai! I'm ready now." Lynn exclaimed while going over to her drum set while Jun gave Azusa a look of gratitude.

"Thank you Azusa."  
"Of course…now let's make some music. How about Midnight Superstar?" Azusa asked as Jun began to smile brightly.

"I'm ready for that Prez!" She pumped her fist into the air and went to grab her bass while everyone got ready. Azusa looked over her club with pride as the crisis had been averted, but then her own heart sunk as she began to think about Yui, they had to settle their own problems as well. She was still confused on what she really wanted and after witnessing this chaos she knew she had to make up her mind and quickly before things got out of hand.

Author Notes: So, I wrote this while I had a fever and a stomach ache all at once. And I know it may seem fast for Lynn and Jun, but look at it this way, there are many more chapters I have planned and I wanted to make sure you didn't think Lynn was being unreasonable when she ran off like she did. She just freaked out like anyone would have when they woke up naked and on top of the person they loved. But anyways now that they are together my next few chapters can work without a hitch! I have so much planned and…I'm curious, how do you guys feel about a one-shot lemon about Lynn and Jun's drunken hookup? Yay or Nay? Again tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and be prepared for the next few cause it's about to get bumpy. Oh and in case you guys didn't know, Midnight Superstar is Jun's character song and one of my favorites from the new albums. She's got such a pretty singing voice. Of course it's nothing compared to Ui's who is now my new favorite singer…it goes like so. . Anyways, gonna go get some rest. Can't wait to see the reviews on this and sorry if it seems fast. I promise the next one won't be.


	5. Allegretto

Allegretto

"Ne, Azusa, let's do something~" Yui moaned as she clung rather helplessly to her girlfriend as she watched her clean the dishes for the third consecutive time that day. It had only been three days since Lynn and Jun made up but there was a growing tension that could be easily felt between Yui and Azusa, and the young guitarist began seeking alternate ways of getting out her frustration, which happened to be lots and lots of cleaning. Yui was getting clingier though, sensing the growing storm and wanted to instinctively calm it even though she also felt a torrent of emotions she had never had to deal with before. It also scared her how Azusa was acting, sure they still watched movies together when Yui got home from work, and they would cuddle on the couch and kiss, however it seemed like Azusa didn't really feel in the mood since the incident and while it didn't bother the older girl, Yui could feel that something was bother her little kitten, but didn't know how to confront her about it.

When Azusa didn't answer right away, Yui began pouting while she pulled away to run her fingers up and down her young lover's spine, grinning when she finally reacted to the strokes. Azusa shuddered softly, snapping out of her deep thoughts before turning to look over her shoulder at Yui with an annoyed look on her face.

"What is it Yui?"  
"Let's do something…maybe go shopping or go to the arcade…or the park." Yui whispered as she poked her fingers together shyly while innocent chocolate eyes stared up into garnet. Azusa really hated herself for almost trying to block out any affection from Yui in the past few days, but ever since the incident at Ritsu's apartment she couldn't help but think she did something wrong while drunk. Yui was treating her slightly different, the brunette giving her strange emotionless stares. What was really weird about the stare was it felt calculating, as if she was analyzing her, waiting for her to do something. It confused the younger girl, but at the same time she was grateful Yui had given her that space at times, but now she was being rather clingy. Finally, Azusa sighed and put the last plate in the dish washer before washing her hands.  
"Okay, let's do something then."  
"Yay!" Yui tackled the young girl against the counter top causing them to almost topple over it before Azusa caught herself and was wedged awkwardly between the hard counter top and Yui's pleasantly warm body. Auburn eyes went wide as she felt Yui begin to kiss her collar, tongue coming out to lick in slowly tantalizing strokes while hands began to snake up her shift to fondle her tiny breast.

"O-Oi! T-This isn't what you said we were going to do!" Azusa yelled as she felt Yui slip her hands under her rear and lift her up so she could maneuver her onto the counter top and laid her down against it.  
"I know, but it's been a while since we've…you know, been intimate. I miss it." Yui whispered as she began to unbutton Azusa's pants while the younger girl tried to get up, but only managed to sit up slightly to opening her mouth to protest when Yui quickly shot back up to capture her lips, tongue instantly pushing its way into her mouth. Azusa gave a muffled groan against the kiss before she felt a hand rub her through her jeans making her moan softly.

Azusa did miss this, she had been so focused on making up her mind about marriage that she hadn't really felt in the mood, but now that Yui was being _oh _so persuasive, she couldn't help but link her arms around Yui's neck and begin to join in the tongue wrestling.

Yui seemed to be thoroughly pleased with her lover's response time and shift slightly so she could tug the jeans down to her knees before she felt tiny hands massage her breasts through her shirt. As their tongues worked furiously against each other and Azusa let out a frustrated groan as Yui broke it off and pulled away to tug the jeans off Azusa's legs. As she did this Azusa sat up quickly and began to work Yui's pink shirt off before tossing the piece of clothing to the floor before the two of them began their kissing once more while hands began to explore bare skin.

Azusa gasped when she felt Yui grind her hips against her and couldn't help but blush deeply as she opened her auburn eyes to watch every movement that she could see while Yui was kissing her. One of Yui's hands began to sneak in between their grinding hips and into Azusa's panties to fondle the heat there which caused Azusa to tilt her head back and let out a very sensual moan while Yui began to kiss her neck more.

"I love you Azusa…" Yui whispered as she slipped a finger into the depths, startling the young guitarist so much that she actually gave a loud squeak before reaching out to clutch her girlfriend tightly.

"Y….Yui!" Soon all doubt was out of her mind for the moment as she focused solely on Yui's very talented fingers. They both got into a rhythm, after a few strokes, and Yui couldn't help but smile happily as she felt Azusa's body move so lewdly against her own, hips practically grinding against her hand as she worked her finger against that warm spot deep within.

"Y-Yui…Yui…d-don't stop, please!" Azusa cried out as she reached up to slide her fingers through Yui's hair before pulling her back down so they could kiss again, Azusa's tongue searching for that reassuring muscle inside Yui's mouth as her finger began to work faster.

Azusa tried to old off the impending wave of pleasure as she clung helplessly to Yui's body while her tongue began to slow down its strong strokes, but the pressure building up in her abdomen was a bit too much. She pulled back from the kiss and laid back while her hands fumbled to grab onto anything sturdy she could find as her hips began moving on their own. Yui purred happily at the sight before her and couldn't help but lean down and kiss her cheek while whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

That did the trick, Azusa's body seized up and she let forth a beautiful and loud moan as she felt the torrent of continued pleasurable waves crash against her body as Yui's finger continued to rub firmly against the sensitive spot.  
"Yui! A-Ah…I love you!" Azusa moaned out as her hips continued to move on their own before Yui stopped her movements by withdrawing her finger.

"Azunyan is still so cute…" Yui whispered as she reached for a near by piece of tissue to wipe her hand with before leaning over to kiss her exhausted girlfriend affectionately. "I really did miss that Azusa…I'm happy I can still bring you pleasure." Yui whispered as she kissed Azusa's face, peppering it with little butterfly kisses as the young guitarist caught her breath. After a few deep inhales Azusa opened her unfocused eyes and gave her lover a small smile before whispering softly.

"I-I'm sorry I've been a bit distant lately…I've had…a lot on my mind recently. I was wrong to i-ignore you…but I promise it wasn't intentional." Azusa slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around Yui's neck before pulling her close once more so they could share another cherished kiss before Azusa began to smirk against those lips. "Now…where did you throw my pants to?"

Yui just giggled before pressing their lips together once more before both of them jumped as someone started knocking on Yui's door.  
"A-Ah, one second! Azusa here, your pants are over there. Where's my shirt?" Yui asked as she watched Azusa slide of the counter top and grab the pink shirt off the top of the refrigerator.

"Here, I see my pants." Azusa said in a whisper as she handed the shirt off the Yui, who instantly put it back on as Azusa fumbled to put her jeans back on.

As Yui walked over to open the door Azusa buttoned up her jeans then jumped onto the couch to try an appear normal as the door opened.

"Hello Onee-chan."

"UI!" the two sisters hugged each other happily before Tsumugi made her way inside as well giving Azusa a dazed smile, causing the younger girl to blush.  
"Sorry it took me so long to get to the door." Yui said as she smiled apologetically. As soon as she said that Ui's face went bright red and she waved off the apology.

"N-No no it's okay Onee-chan. You and Azusa-chan were most likely…_busy._"

"…Oh…I'm…you heard?" Yui asked as her face started to turn red as well.

Both her sister and Tsumugi nodded.

"Oh…f-forgive us, we weren't expecting…"  
"It's okay Onee-chan, we just dropped by to ask if you'd be going to the Tanabata Festival with us tomorrow."

Suddenly Yui's eyes went wide as well as Azusa's.

"That's tomorrow!" They both yelled before looking around frantically for a calendar.

"You…forgot?" Ui asked as she watched them shift furiously around.

"I…we've just been so busy lately…"  
"We understand the life of being a rather intimate couple must be invigorating." Tsumugi said as she looked around the apartment, noticing little details that would usually escape the normal person. Ui sighed softly as she watched her sister frantically try and figure out what to do about tomorrow when she slowly reached out and linked her hand with Tsumugi's causing the blonde to beam brightly before leaning down to kiss her cheek.  
"Aww…" The both looked up to see Yui was no longer frantic, but starry eyed as she watched the affection cutely. "You two remind me of Azusa and myself~"

"I'm sure they do their own things Yui…anyways who else did you get to go with you two?" Azusa asked as she walked over to her friends.

"Well, Ricchan and Mio-chan said they'd come. Ui was suppose to contact Jun-chan to see if she and Lynn-chan would join us…"  
"And I did." Ui said as she snuggled into Tsumugi's side defensively. "But Jun-chan didn't pick up, and I don't have Lynn-chan's number."

"I do." Azusa stated as she pulled out her cell phone. "Do you want me to give her a call and see if she and Jun would be up for it?"

"Please, I'd love to spend Tanabata with everyone." Tsumugi said happily while putting an arm around Ui's waist.

Azusa smiled softly at the sight, she was happy that Ui had found someone she could be happy with, however she had to remind herself to ask Ui later how exactly they got together. She shook her head of the thought and began to dial Lynn's number before waiting for her to pick up as she placed the phone to hear ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Ah, you picked up, apparently Ui has been trying to get a hold of Jun, are you hanging out with her today Lynn?"

"_Oh yes, Jun forgot her phone at her place and we were just hanging out at mine for a bit, practicing your music…"_

"_Oi~ Don't lie so blatantly to your president!"_

Azusa laughed as she heard Jun yelling in the background before Lynn cleared her throat.

"_Pay no mind to that senpai, I wasn't joking when I said we were practicing, just taking a break right now, anyways why was Ui-senpai trying to get a hold of Jun?"_

"We're all going to the Tanabata Festival tomorrow and we were curious if you and Jun wanted to go."  
_"Oh! That sounds like fun, I usually don't get to go to Tanabata, sure I'll go!"_

"_I'm going too!" _

Azusa rolled her eyes as she sighed into the receiver.

"Okay, I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing."  
_"Thank you for calling senpai, we'll see you tomorrow!"_

"Hai hai, see ya." Azusa hung up and turned to her friends and Yui before giving them a smile. "She said they'd go."

"Splendid, I can't wait for all of us to hang out together…it has been far too long since we have…you know without the influence of alcohol." Tsumugi added as she laughed nervously causing Azusa to become disheartened once more as Yui began to fidget around nervously.  
"L-Let's not bring that up again." Azusa said firmly while she went to the kitchen to make herself some water to drink. Yui watched her, chocolate eyes filled with concern that Tsumugi seemed to catch, but before she could move in to ask Ui caught her by her wrist and shook her head.  
"They need to figure this out on their own Mugi-san…"  
"…You're right, I just can't stand seeing them like this though."  
"Me too…" Ui whispered as she watched her sister's concerned stare before she walked over and hugged her once more. "We'd better go, you can get back to whatever you were doing before we got here."  
"Aw, but you just got here and I don't get to see you often anymore Ui~" Yui pouted as she returned the hug.

"Don't worry Onee-chan, I promise we'll hang out more later. Right now…you have more important things you need to do." Ui whispered as she motioned to Azusa who was taking slow slips of her water, obviously still trying to forget the horrible night she had at Ritsu's. Yui sighed softly and nodded before hugging Ui once more before letting go.  
"Okay, call me when we should head over to the festival tomorrow, kay?"

"Of course, goodnight Onee-chan," Ui turned and walked over to Azusa and gave her a hug as well while Tsumugi hugged Yui. "Goodnight Azusa-chan, we'll see you tomorrow."  
"Y…Yeah. See you then Ui."  
After the goodbyes were done Ui and Tsumugi left once more and Azusa couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do now. She really didn't feel like doing much after being reminded of the alcohol she drank three nights ago.

"Azusa?"  
The young guitarist broke out of her thoughts as she looked over at Yui. She felt her heart break a little at the concerned hurt look in Yui's eyes before she forced a smile on her lips.  
"I'm fine Yui. I just…I don't know why, but even though I don't remember that night I can't help but think I said something stupid and horrible…"  
"You didn't say anything bad though."  
"….What?"

Suddenly Yui felt like she had said way too much as she noticed the intense look of shock in Azusa's eyes.  
"Uh, forget what I said…"  
"No. You know what I said? What did I say?" Azusa almost demanded as Yui backed up against the wall and looked anywhere by the face of her now panicked lover.

"…It really wasn't bad, can't you take my word on that?" Yui asked as she began to poke her fingers together innocently.  
"Yui, I need to know, I've been freaking out all week because I thought I would have said something hurtful to you."

"But you didn't, it wasn't hurtful at all."  
"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because!..." Yui yelled as she began to blush deeply before finally staring into those sharp garnet eyes. "B-because…I don't want you to freak out. I-If I tell you…you can't leave you…you have to sit here and talk with me about it."  
"…Now I'm really worried, how can it not be bad yet you say something like that?" Azusa asked as she reached out and took one of Yui's hands, the older girl actually flinching, thinking she was going to get hurt for some reason, but relaxed when Azusa's eyes softened and she began to squeeze the hand slightly. "Please tell me…"  
"Okay…but you might want to sit down." Yui whispered as she tugged Azusa to the bedroom and sat her down. "Now," Yui started as she sat down right next to Azusa after closing the door to her bedroom. "What you said is kind of why I've been acting a little weird too…because I don't know what to think of it, and I've asked the others about it, but they haven't really been helpful-"  
"Yui, just tell me what I said." Azusa said firmly as she continued to hold Yui's hand, "I'm not going anywhere…"  
Yui took a few moments to look over Azusa's form, she noticed her girlfriend shaking visibly and her eyes were slightly misted, looking to be on the verge of crying. She finally decided enough was enough. Azusa had to know.

"…You…said you wanted to get married."  
The color instantly faded from Azusa's face as she heard these words, her eyes wide and blank as she stared at Yui in disbelief. The lead guitarist tilted her head in confusion at the expression and began to wave a hand in front of her stunned girlfriend's face.  
"Azusa?...Hello?"

"…what…"

Yui had to strain to hear Azusa, but she caught the mumbled word and she pulled her young lover into her arms and held her tightly.  
"…you said you wanted to get married…Azusa, why have you been thinking about that?" Yui asked as she stroked up and down Azusa's back, trying to soothe the tremors out of her.

Azusa just swallowed harshly as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation for everything, of course that meant telling Yui she knew about the ring. So she summoned up all the courage she had and turned her gaze up to Yui's face.  
"Because I saw the ring…"  
"…Oh."  
"You…were going to ask me to marry you and I…I didn't know how to react, I've been thinking ever since the first night of summer break about it…because that's when I found it." Azusa whimpered out, tears threatening to fall while her shoulders shook. "I didn't know what to say, and yet I didn't want to say no because I do love you, but it's so fast…"  
"Azusa…" Yui whispered affectionately as she kissed her girlfriend's hair, still rubbing her back as she listened to the story.

"And lately that's why…I've been so distant…because I don't know what I want."  
"Let's test it then shall we?"

"T-Test?" Azusa felt the bed shift and she looked up to watch Yui walk out of the room, she was confused, but realization hit her when Yui walked back in with the little black box in her hands.  
"Y-Yui…n-no don't…" Azusa pleaded as she stared at Yui wide eyed.  
"Nakano Azusa," Yui firmly, with a confidence she didn't even know she had, as she got down slowly on one knee.

"Yui, don't say it…"  
"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Author Notes: BA BA BUM! Cliffhanger win! XDD I'm so gonna get stoned for this! But even though it's a short chapter, I wanted to end it like this. I was planning on ending it like this. Why is Yui doing this? What will Azusa's answer be? All good questions, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter. :D please be gentle with my punishment for doing this to you all, but come on, I gotta have my fun! I can't be too mean, I did give you more Yui/Azusa lemons and more Ui/Mugi screen time. So…yeah…please review me!


	6. Allegro

Allegro

Azusa was stunned, to say the least. She just stared at the expensive, but beautiful ring, while Yui continued to beam brightly with that innocent smile of hers. Azusa's mouth seemed to just open and close, but no words came out.

Sensing her distress, Yui reached out and took Azusa's small hand in her own before speaking tenderly.  
"It's okay Azusa, you can say whatever you want…don't think too hard about this…just say whatever comes to your mind first. I'm not going to be upset." Yui whispered softly, voice full of nothing but love and kindness as she knelt there baring the ring.

Azusa's eyes shifted from Yui's face to the ring a few more times before she closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths. If it wasn't that hard why did it feel like her heart was about to pound it's way out of her chest. She had to answer, she knew what her answer was going to be too, but Yui said she wouldn't be upset right? So this shouldn't be too bad. Azusa finally opened her mouth, but her body seemed to speak before her brain as she whispered one simple word.

"Yes."

Azusa's eyes went wide. She had just said yes to getting engaged to someone she had been only dating for two and a half months. She felt her face light up on fire as she brought her hands to her mouth and stared at Yui in disbelief. Was this it? Where they going to get engaged? Azusa didn't know if she could handle all this in one day, she already felt like she was about to pass out. In fact, her legs were about to give way when arms wrapped around her waist and slowly brought her down to the ground. Yui had gotten up and was cradling the younger girl in her grasp while stroking that silky hair she loved so much before chuckling softly.

"See, that wasn't so hard…calm down. It was just a test."  
"W-w-w-what do you m-mean? I…I just-"  
"Azusa, do you really know what this ring is for?" Yui asked as she held up the box before smiling ever so slyly at the flustered girl. "I got this for you for our three month anniversary…I wasn't planning on asking you to marry me for a while." Yui admitted as she chuckled softly as she watched Azusa's face, the girl had the same stunned look but was now just speechless.

"…So…you weren't going to…"  
"No, not for a while…you really like to over think things don't you koneko-chan~" Yui whispered as she wrapped her arms around Azusa tightly, hugging her firmly while rubbing her face against the girl. Azusa slowly, but surely, relaxed under the affections and smiled softly before a fit of giggles began to shake her body.

Yui became slightly concerned when the giggles got louder before she was full on laughing so hard she was doubled over. As she reached out to stroke Azusa's back cautiously the pigtailed girl snapped up and gave Yui the brightest smile she had seen all week.  
"You…hehe…You just love to mess with my head don't you, Hirasawa Yui!" Azusa yelled, but there was no anger behind the tone, though Yui still looked at her wide eyed wondering what was wrong. "Here I was, thinking I was getting married when really it was just a nice ring…you…seriously…" Azusa whispered as she placed both her hands on Yui's cheeks and brought her in for a kiss. As they kissed Azusa pulled back slightly and they stared into each other's eyes. "Can we promise each other something?"

"Of course, Azusa, what is it?"

"Promise me we'll…always tell each other what is bothering us?...I really love you Yui and I felt horrible the last few days because of how I felt, or didn't feel, about the ring." Azusa whispered as she placed another soft kiss against the lips before whispering against them. "Promise me…we'll be more open with each other…please?"  
Yui began to smile more as Azusa whispered those words before she leaned in and placed her forehead against Azusa's before looking deeply into those eyes.  
"Of course…I promise. I've felt horrible too. I don't like keeping things from you, but I didn't want to jump to the wrong conclusion so…yeah talking makes sense…But you have to promise me something." Yui said as she pulled away, Azusa followed the lips, but stopped when she heard what her girlfriend said.

"Sure, anything…"  
"Promise me you won't over analyze something this badly again? You're pretty bad at that." Yui said as she began to stroke the pulse on the side of Azusa's neck. The young guitarist purred before blushing embarrassingly up at Yui.  
"I promise…I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused…seems like I cause a lot of problems."  
"No no, Ricchan told me you would think it's an engagement ring…I just didn't expect you to actually find it. So that's my bad." Yui said as she began to rub the back of her neck while laughing softly. Azusa shook her head then pulled Yui back in for another kiss, this time she slipped her tongue into Yui's mouth and sought out the other muscle, the older guitarist gave a muffled moan of pleasure before arms wrapped around Azusa's waist and held her close while she rubbed her tongue firmly against the other. After a much needed make out session they pulled away to breath before Azusa began laughing once more.  
"You know what I just realized…"  
Yui gave a hum before leaning in to kiss up and down Azusa's neck affectionately while listening to her lover talk.

"I think it's been a while since we've…made love…the last few times we've done it…it's been out of frustration with each other…"  
"Oh…it did feel like that didn't it?" Yui asked as she pulled away to tilt her head slightly. "So…do you want to…I mean I know we just did it before Ui and Mugi-chan came over…"  
"Shh…I do. But we'll do it slowly this time…" Azusa whispered as she pulled Yui close, giving her a very sensual stare before saying, "We have all night…"

Yui just smiled and placed the little black box on the kitchen counter before picking Azusa up bridal style, causing the younger girl to laugh before hooking her arms around Yui's neck while the older guitarist walked them to the bedroom.

* * *

"It took me forever to find my kimono! I can't believe dad hid it upstairs." Yui said as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was already time for the Tanabata festival and since Azusa had to go home to get her own kimono Yui went back to the Hirasawa house hold to find her own. Surprisingly, it still fit and she was happy with how it looked. It was a pretty pink kimono with white flowers on it and it was tied with a light blue sash with even more flower designs on it. She giggled happily before turning to Ui, who was watching with a very content smile on her face. She too was in a similar kimono, but it was a soft red color with flower designs on it.

"You look so pretty Ui~" Yui said as she walked over and gave her sister a hug before turning so they could look at each other in the mirror.  
"I can't wait to enjoy Tanabata with everyone tonight, Onee-chan. I'll be the first time we've gone in a such a big group." Ui said as she returned the hug before letting go. "Mugi-san, Ritsu-san, and Mio-san will all be here shortly. And I think Jun-chan and Lynn-chan are meeting us at the festival…have you heard from Azusa-chan?"

"Oh, she should be here any time now actually." Yui replied as she walked over to the table to grab her cell, just as she was about to dial Azusa's number the doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be her!"

Ui just shook her head as Yui made her way to the door and gasped out quite loudly when she looked at the sight before her.

Azusa stood in a beautiful dark blue kimono with a fire work design on it and her hair was up in one side ponytail tied only by a single light purple flower designed hair band. She blushed as she noticed Yui staring at her before clearing her throat to get her lover's attention.  
"Nice to see you too Yui…" Azusa said bashfully as she walked into the house and gave Ui a smile that the other girl returned.

"You…look beautiful Azusa." Yui whispered breathlessly before Azusa chuckled.

"Well you do too, calm down…no need to get worked up again now do we? I thought that marathon we had last night would have calmed some of those hormones you have." Azusa said playfully, causing both the Hirasawa sisters to blush.

"I can't help it!" Yui whined as she nuzzled her face into the side of Azusa's head, capturing her young lover in a tight hug.  
"Mou, you're lucky you're so cute."  
"Speak for yourself, koneko-chan. Let me give you a few kisses and see if that changes your mind."

"Ahem…You have a bit of an audience watching you now, Onee-chan." Ui whispered, interrupting the two bickering lovers causing them to look back and see their friends watching with wide eyes.

"Well, didn't realize we'd get to see a show before going to the festival." Ritsu said, smiling slyly. She wore a yellow kimono with a butterfly design on it and had decided not to put her headband on, but still parted her hair slightly so it wouldn't be in her face.

"Ritsu, be nice." Mio whispered, her face still a little red from watching Yui and Azusa be affectionate with each other. She wore a deep red kimono with pink flower designs on it that Ritsu insisted looked very beautiful on her despite it being a little tight around the waist.

"My my my, let's all behave now. And oh…you look breathtaking Ui-chan." Tsumugi whispered, snapping out of her daze once Yui pulled away from Azusa. She wore a white kimono with blue designs all along it. It looked very expensive compared to everyone else's, but as she and Ui hugged no one really bothered to comment on it.

"You look very nice too Mugi-san, shall we all go now? I'm sure Jun-chan and Lynn-chan are all waiting for us."  
"Yeah! I want to get there in time for the fireworks!" Ritsu yelled as she pumped her fist animatedly into the air.

"Baka, the fireworks aren't suppose to happen till later tonight, and it's not even seven yet." Mio said as she quickly linked her arm with her girlfriends as they all began to walk.

"How are we getting there anyways?" Tsumugi asked as she looked over each of them. "We're not exactly fit to walk all the way there…"  
"I have a plan for that Mugi-chan!" Yui said as she locked the door to the house before quickly taking the lead. "Come on come on, she'll be here soon."  
"Who will?" Azusa asked as she took her spot near Yui and began to look down the street. Soon a grey van, that looked like the vans from school, parked right in front of the house and the window rolled down to reveal a sly looking Sawako.  
"Sensei!" The girls yelled before running up to the van happily, wanting to talk to their old teacher.

"Mou, you girls. You haven't come back to see me at all, I knew you'd forget me after you graduated!"

"That's not true Sawa-chan!" Ritsu said defensively as she pouted. "We've been very busy with college, if you haven't noticed!"

"Yeah! And I've been living by myself for the last few months and it's very hard to keep up with everything all at once." Yui whined as she began clinging to Azusa once more, causing the young girl to roll her eyes.

"Such shallow lies, Mugi-chan has told me everything you guys have been doing."

"Traitor!" Both Yui and Ritsu yelled making Tsumugi just giggle innocently while opening the door to the van for Ui and everyone else.

"How did you get permission to use this van Sawako-sensei?" Mio asked as she and Ritsu slid into the back while Tsumugi and Ui took the middle.

"They allowed me to use these van for a while since I needed to go grab a few things for the school festival that is coming up anyways." Sawako stated as she waited for the last two to get in before driving towards the festival.

"Thank you for taking us sensei, we would have had a tough time getting their ourselves in these kimonos." Azusa said as she smiled thankfully at their teacher.

"No problem. Besides I guess this could be considered pay back for letting me put you in all those costumes."  
Azusa's face went bright red as Yui began smiling even more.  
"You really out did yourself with those outfits, Sawa-chan." Yui purred, but Azusa could hear that special tone in her girlfriend's voice, she remembered the night after that day and how she could barely move the day after from how excited Yui got after seeing her in those outfits.

"Thank you Yui-chan, however, I think you had alternate reasons for liking them, but thanks none the less."

It didn't take long for them to get dropped off at the festival; they gave their teacher a respectful bow before waving her off as she left, but not before promising to visit as soon as possible.

"It was nice to see her again, even after all she's put me though." Mio said as they started walking down the decorated path.

"Yes, it's always a pleasure to see her." Tsumugi said before she blushed as Ui instinctively reached out to hold her hand.

"By the way Mugi," Ritsu started "Sawa-chan said you told her everything we did…do you visit her often?"

"I go up to the school often, yes, I go to help her with equipment that she gets from my father's music store."  
"Oh that makes sense."

Azusa just watched happily as her friends talked amongst themselves while they walked through town. She felt very content now that she and Yui had talked out what was going on, not to mention the wonderful night they had. She blushed as she shifted her eyes onto the brunette.

_In all honesty Yui, if you were to ask me right now to marry you, I would. But I am content with whatever you want to do. After all, you seem to lead me along a path I could never navigate by myself…I have to have you by my side._ Azusa thought as she quickly caught up to her distracted lover and took her hand, giving it a squeeze causing chocolate eyes to be focused on her. They smiled at each other before Yui spotted Jun.

"Oh, there they are!" Yui yelled as she began hoping up and down waving her arms to get the violet eyed girl's attention.  
"Yui! Don't jump in your kimono!"

"Oi!" Jun yelled as she and Lynn walked up quickly to the group before smiling happily. "Wow, this is a lot of people…"

"I know right? I'm so happy." Lynn purred as she clung to Jun's arm. Jun was sporting a violet colored kimono with white flower designs on it while Lynn wore a bright green kimono with butterfly designs all along it.

"You two look great." Mio said causing Jun to stiffen up and bow respectfully while Lynn just smirked at her girlfriend's antics.

"Well, what shall we do first?" Tsumugi asked.

"I think we should write our wishes first then maybe go grab some food!" Ritsu said happily while moving to cling to Mio's arm, but was denied any bodily contact as the bassist gave her a rather cold glare. "What?"  
"Don't you remember what I said…" Mio whispered harshly.  
"But Mio…I learned my lesson, I promised I wouldn't ever do it again." Ritsu said sincerely while the corners of her eyes began to tear up. "I can't live a month without your touch Mio…please, it's Tanabata! We're practically meant to have some form of physical contact today…"

Mio winced at the pain in Ritsu's face before sighing softly. She did have a point, so she slowly held out her arm while blushing deeply to which Ritsu grinned at, the tears instantly gone, as she clung to the arm and nuzzled her girlfriend's shoulder affectionately.

"Thank you Mio~"  
"Hai hai…"

"I'm glad you two cleared that up, it was painful seeing Ricchan so sad." Yui sniffled as she pretended to wipe a tear away.

"Oi, don't be so over dramatic…do you want some takoyaki Yui?" Azusa suddenly asked as she noticed a stand to their left. In an instant she felt Yui kiss her cheek over and over again while mumbling 'Yes' against the skin before Azusa wiggled out of her overly excited girlfriend's grasp before composing herself.

"Okay, wait here…" She said as she walked over to order some.  
"You are lucky Azusa is so patient with you…did you two talk about the marriage thing?" Ritsu asked as she and Mio stood firmly beside their guitarist.

"Yeah, we fixed it. And how we made up was wonderful…best night ever." Yui said dreamily while sighing softly.

"Oh, I see…maybe we should do that Mio-chuan~ It's been a while since we've-"  
"You're pushing your luck Tainaka."  
"Mou…" Ritsu snuggled more into Mio's side before turning to look over her shoulder at Tsumugi and Ui, who were talking rather happily to Jun and Lynn.

"By the way Yui, how does it feel knowing your sister isn't single anymore?"

"It's good for her! I'm very happy Ui found someone to be with. She still hasn't told me how they got together yet…but she will when she has the time." Yui said as she turned to look at her sister. "I'm just happy to see her smile so genuinely now."

"Seems like everything resolved itself in the end didn't it?" Mio asked as she took in the very familiar sight that was all their friends together. "It feels wonderful being together like this again."

"Here you go Yui." Azusa came back with a plate full of the hot steaming octopus balls and Yui gave a happy sounding noise before taking the plate and kissing Azusa on the cheek once more.  
"Mou, can you not kiss me in public…" Azusa whispered as she got pulled to a bench while Ritsu pulled Mio off to go write wishes.

"Don't worry, no one will suspect that it means anything."

"They will if you keep pulling me around and clinging to me…but whatever. I'm just happy to be here." Azusa finally said as she sat back against the bench and looked up at the darkening sky. After a few moments of silence Yui began to talk once more, mouth full of takoyaki.

"Ne, Azusa? What are you going to wish for?"

"…I don't know, I haven't really thought about it…I guess I'm going to either wish for continued happiness and fortune for our band or wish to be able to pass all my exams."

"Those are pretty important…you know what I'm going to wish for?"

"What's that Yui?"

"To have a long and happy relationship with you." Yui said as she held up a ball of takoyaki to Azusa's mouth. "Because as long as I have you, nothing can go wrong in my life."  
Azusa felt her eyes water a little at the statement before she laughed softly and took the takoyaki from Yui and ate it slowly while looking up.  
"Yeah…that sounds wonderful."

"Azusa!" The two lovers looked towards a booth and saw Jun waving her arms frantically while pointing towards something. "The parade! It's coming down this way!"

"Oh! Azusa, let's go watch it!" Yui said as she finished off the last of the takoyaki before throwing the plate away.

"Okay." They both ran over to meet Lynn and Jun to watch the parade come down the streets.

* * *

Mio sighed softly as she watched her rather hyperactive girlfriend tap her pen against the bench as she tried hard to think of something to write on her wish note. The bassist already knew what she was going to wish for and had already tied it to the tree, but had to wait for the drummer to make up her mind before they could leave.

"Mou, help me Mio, what should I wish for?"

"A brain?"

"Ha ha, very funny…I'm serious, I want it to be something good." Ritsu pouted as she stared at the blank piece of paper.

"I don't know, wish to be more responsible, wish to be more calm, wish to be a better person for all I care." Mio replied irritatedly as she turned her head away from Ritsu and began to glare at the ground.

"That hurt Mio…I thought I was all those things."  
"Sometimes you can be a real child…"

"Would you really love me though if I was someone else?" The question caught Mio off guard and her should slumped as she realized she was a bit too harsh on the girl. After all, if Ritsu was different then she was now, she most likely wouldn't have fallen in love with her like she did.

"N-No…I guess not. I'm sorry Ritsu…I shouldn't have said that." Mio whispered, regret in her voice.

"I know what I'm wishing for now." Mio quickly turned to look at the piece of paper as Ritsu began to write on it.

"…Ritsu…you're wishing for me to be happy?...but what about you?"

"If you're happy Mio then so am I." Ritsu stated as she gave the girl she loved a bright and warm smile before reaching out to take her hand. "I know I'm a pain in the ass to handle and I appreciate you…being as stern as you are with me. So I wanted to give something back…" Ritsu then got up and walked over to the tree and tied her wish on it. "There, now then…shall we go find a good spot to watch the fireworks, we can save a good spot for the others and we can…be alone for a while."  
"…Yeah, I'd like that." Mio said as she took the drummer's hand and began following her towards the river. "By the way Ritsu…I wrote the same thing."  
"You did?"

"Yeah…great minds think a like don't they?"  
"Guess that's why we go so well together." Ritsu replied as she gave Mio her signature grin and wink.

* * *

"Looks like we got separated from everyone…" Ui said as she looked around the now crowded festival area as she and Tsumugi held hands tightly so as not to lose each other.

"It does seem like that…how about we wait for them to call us and go play one of the games." Tsumugi suggested as she began to look at each booth curiously. "I've always wanted one of those balloon yo-yos…is that what they are called?"

"Oh the water balloons. Yeah, we can get some and decorate them." Ui said as she tugged Tsumugi to the booth that had them. The two of them grabbed one before decorating it with their own designs before waiting for them to dry. As they waited, Tsumugi turned to Ui and gave her a small smile before she reached out to tuck a strained of her brown hair behind her ear causing the younger girl to blush bashfully.  
"You can drop the san off my name Ui-chan. I know you do it because you're so formal…but I think we are well past formalities, don't you agree?"  
Ui blinked a few times in confusion before chuckling heartily while moving a bit closer as her eyes stayed focused on the water balloons.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry, it's just a habit I put myself into. I'm not use to calling anyone just by their name…even Nodoka-chan…Onee-chan and I have known her our whole lives and I still call her that."  
Tsumugi put a reassuring hand on her girlfriend's back before nodding.

"I understand, but it'll sound more intimate…like this. I love you Ui." Tsumugi whispered, sweet breath tickling Ui's ear as she leaned in to whisper. The younger girl shuddered softly and blushed even more as Tsumugi giggled. "See, didn't that sound good."  
"Y…Yes…then…I guess I should give it a try too."  
Tsumugi nodded firmly, wanting to know how it felt as well. Ui calmed herself down as she looked up into those bright blue eyes before leaning in, lips barely brushing against the silky smooth skin as she whispered hotly into her girlfriend's ear.  
"I love you too Mugi." Just one simple sentence was enough to cause Tsumugi to become breathless as she reached out to clutch Ui's shoulders before nuzzling her face into the younger girl's shoulder.  
"Y-Yeah…just like that."  
Ui giggled bashfully before Tsumugi pulled away and they noticed their water balloons were finally dry.  
"Oh, thank you for showing me this, it's been my dream to have one."  
"It…has?"  
Oh yes, I don't come here often, I'm usually at home helping around the house to celebrate this."

"Well, now that you are dating me, I promise we'll come to these every year…would you like that?"  
Tsumugi nodded firmly as she hugged Ui tightly to her body.

"Come on, Ui, let's go find the others…I'm fairly certain the fireworks are going to start, and I wouldn't want to miss them."

"I agree."

The two quickly got up and began to make their way through the crowds to find anyone that looked familiar to them.

* * *

"Perfect, we try to get away from the crowds and end up getting lost in the woods…how does that work!" Jun yelled as she raised her hands to clutch her hair desperately before allowing them to drop to her side as she groaned softly. Lynn placed a reassuring hand on the back of her girlfriend's neck and began to massage the muscle gently as they walked, causing Jun to stumble a little at how good it felt. "You r-really shouldn't do that as we walk, you're pretty good at that."  
"Oh? Thank you, I guess I can give you massages whenever you want now that we are dating." Lynn replied as she began to grin while she looked around. "And just so you know, we aren't really that lost, I can see the lights from the festival to our right so if we just-" As she moved to walk towards the commotion she felt her wrist get caught and she was tugged back and pushed playfully against a tree before arms pinned her to it.  
Jun was grinning down at her kouhai as she noticed the shocked look in those bright green eyes before the shock faded and amusement replaced it.

"You wanted to pretend to be lost…did you?" Lynn asked as she slipped her arms around Jun's neck, fingers playing with her hair at the base of her neck a little causing the older girl to sigh softly.

"Maybe…it was just so noisy and there were too many people…I couldn't hear your voice very well."

"Aw…you're just too cute senpai."  
"Oi, don't start that again."  
"We're alone…and pretty far away from the festival…"  
"I know…" Jun whispered as she leaned in slightly, their lips inches apart as Lynn playfully turned her head making Jun kiss the side of her cheek.  
"I don't think this is proper Jun. Bringing me all the way out here just to kiss me." Lynn whispered playfully making the young girl pout.

"I didn't want to kiss you in front of hundreds of strangers."  
"You had more on your mind then kissing didn't you?"  
"Don't make it dirtier then it's suppose to be!"

"Someone is getting flustered, you _were_ thinking that!"  
"Mou! Stop teasing me-mmph…"

Jun was cut off as Lynn pressed her lips eagerly against hers. Jun's eyes were wide for a moment before they fell shut, arms slowly slipping around Lynn's waist as their tongues tentatively pressed against each other. After a few gentle and rather innocent strokes Lynn pulled back and smiled as Jun began to blush more, but was also grinning just as happily.  
"You really are adorable Lynn." Jun whispered as she pressed her moist lips against Lynn's forehead. "And I really wasn't thinking of doing more then that…I just wanted to see what you'd do if I made you think we were…"  
"Sure, that sounds really believable…but I enjoyed it." Lynn chuckled as she laid her head on Jun's chest to listen to the heartbeat underneath the kimono. "Your heart's beating pretty fast…"  
"Yeah…it's exciting to be with you…" Jun whispered dazedly as she stared up at the stars from under the trees. "I really like being here with you…"  
"Me too…" Lynn replied as she followed her senpai's gaze, staring up at the stars before Jun gasped and pulled Lynn away from the tree and back towards the festival.  
"What? What's going on?"

"We're going to miss the fireworks! I wonder where everyone is…crap! I can't believe I almost forgot about that."  
Lynn just smiled happily as she got tugged along to go find the others.

* * *

"There, my wish is up! Azusa, are you done with yours yet?" Yui asked as she watched her lover place her piece of paper on the tree before giving her a bright smile.

"Yep, all done Yui. Shall we head over to the river now? Didn't Ritsu-senpai find a good spot for us all?" Azusa asked, noticing Yui was still looking at the text she had just received from the drummer.  
"Yep, she said if we had down the river we should be able to see her and Mio-chan. I can't wait; this is the best part of the festival Azusa! I always miss this part…but not this year, this year I'll definitely see it."

"Hai hai, I'm sure you will Yui…" Azusa said as she felt Yui take her hand before leading her towards the river. They had done so much in the last few hours together that Azusa had almost lost track of time, but thanks to Yui, who only wanted to watch the fireworks, they were able to make it to the rive in time to find Mio and Ritsu. They were sitting on a blanket big enough for the group and everyone else was already there, they were the last to arrive.

"Look who finally showed up!" Ritsu yelled as she smirked playfully at the two lovers. "Hurry up and sit down. It's about to start!"

"You picked a good spot Ritsu-senpai, I'm impressed." Azusa said as she smirked playfully at the drummer.  
"Oi, Nakano, if you don't appreciate it you can go sit in the river."  
"Ritsu, be nice." Mio said as she laid back to stare up at the stars.

"Look at this Jun-chan, it's so simple yet I can't stop playing with it." Tsumugi stated over the loud bickering of Mio and Ritsu. She was showing Lynn and Jun her water balloon yo yo while Ui snuggled into her side while looking amused while Jun and Lynn were confused by how excited she was over something so simple.

"Yeah, looks fantastic." Jun replied as Lynn began to press against her back, laying her chin on Jun's shoulder while yawning softly.

Azusa looked over all her friends, a feeling of inner peace began to cloud her mind as she watched Yui sit down and hold out her hand to Azusa, offering her a place right next to her. Garnet eyes looked over at the girl she loved and she took the hand and slowly slid down right next to her before snuggling up to her.  
"Are you ready Azusa? It'll be right over there." Yui said as she pointed towards the festival, however garnet orbs stayed on Yui. She nodded slowly as Yui began to get more and more excited.

"I really had a great night with you tonight Yui." Azusa whispered, making the brunette turn her attention to her young girlfriend. She gave her a tender smile before reaching out to stroke Azusa's bangs out of her eyes before letting the hand slide behind her head.

"Me too…lets have more Tanabata Festivals like this one…"  
"Yui…" Azusa didn't get to finish her sentence for Yui had pulled her close and placed her lips against hers, right as the fireworks began going off. It would seem that Yui would once again miss the fireworks this year, but she didn't care. She had some fireworks of her own she was going to enjoy later that night, with her little kitten.

* * *

Author Notes: This chapter has got to make up for the shortness of the last. I know I made some of you so upset about the cliffhanger, but this chapter practically resolves ever issue ever brought up in this story. Yes we still don't know how Mugi and Ui got together, but trust me I've got a story already written for that. Also I have a Ritus/Mio story in the works as well…maybe another Jun/Lynn one since they suddenly are trying to move up their in my favorite pairings list…which how is that possible? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I had lots of fun writing it.


	7. Vivace

Vivace

Warning: Have a tissue box ready, I am not liable for any nosebleeds that may happen from people reading this chapter. That is all, enjoy!

"Man, that was a lot of fun." Ritsu said as she stretched out her arms above her head as she and Mio walked back into their apartment after the festival.

"I agree, it's been a while since we've all been together like that." Mio replied as she closed the door and locked it. Stormy grey eyes looked over at her girlfriend and they widened as she noticed the drummer tugging off the kimono right in the middle of their living room. "Oi, have some decency baka and change in the bedroom!"

Ritsu turned her head as she tugged the clothing down to where it was just hanging over her breast teasingly before she began to grin slyly. Mio gulped visibly when she noticed that grin, not to mention the heat she felt between her legs when Ritsu stared at her with such a smoldering look in her eyes.

"Oh? You want me to change in the bedroom? Oh Mio! So quick to get me in bed…"  
"D-Don't start that again…" Mio whispered as she tried to move passed her lewd girlfriend so she could make her way to the bathroom to change. As she brushed against the brunette's arm she couldn't help but gasp as those toned arms shot out and wrapped around her waist tightly.  
"Mio-chan! Don't ignore me so blatantly…" Ritsu whispered as she leaned up to brush her lips against the underside of Mio's chin before whispering hotly against the pulse on her neck. "I can see you want me~"

"Ritsu…" Mio hissed as she tried valiantly to hold her ground against the temptress, but slowly her restraints began snapping as she felt fingers working her kimono open.

"Let me in Mio…"

That seemed to work, for Mio finally wrapped her arms around Ritsu as well and pulled her up so they could kiss properly, lips pressed firmly to one another while tongues sought each other out in a sensual dance. They maneuvered themselves to the bedroom and Mio instantly felt herself get pushed to the bed and her rather mischievous girlfriend straddled her legs while placing her hands on the now loose clothing.

"That's my Mio…let's get you out of these pesky clothes…" Ritsu said as she began to tug the kimono down and over those full breasts that were hidden by a bright blue bra. Mio's face went bright red once more as she reached up to grip a hand full of Ritsu's hair and gave it a firm tug, not enough to hurt, but enough to make her tilt her head back so she could lean in and drag her tongue along her exposed collar.  
"Behave yourself Ritsu…you're still on probation after your little alcohol adventure." Mio said commandingly, making Ritsu obediently stop pulling the clothing before sitting in her lap with her arms at her side. "Good girl…" Mio said as she began to smile playfully, and once Ritsu caught the smile she began to laugh softly before she placed her hands on Mio's cheeks and pulled her in for another kiss.

"You're a jerk Mio…"  
"Says the idiot who got everyone drunk…" Mio sighed happily against the tender kisses before she felt hands working on her clothing once more before the kimono was finally all the way off and the raven haired girl sat in nothing but her bra and stripped panties.

"I seriously…can't believe you kept those after all these years…" Ritsu whispered as she reached down to caress Mio's thigh while brushing against those panties. "After how you've reacted to remember that event I thought you'd at least tossed them to the next country…"

"Well, you seemed to like them a lot…what's the point in getting rid of something you…like." Mio whispered softly, voice getting a little hard to control as she felt those sneaky hands work their way over her stomach, caressing a trail up to the bra before fingers worked on unhooking it before removing the piece of clothing all together. Ritsu sat on top of Mio and couldn't help but smile tenderly at her now half naked lover, just taking in her vulnerable expression as well as topless form. Ritsu had said it many times before, but she would say it again, she loved Mio's expressions, which happened to be why she harassed her so much growing up. But now that they were lovers, Ritsu still worked to get those wonderful expressions, just in different ways.

"Don't keep me waiting Ritsu…" Mio said firmly as she reached up to tugged the kimono Ritsu still had on her body off slowly, the clothing pooling around the two of them revealing Ritsu's modest orange bra and panties.

After finally snapping out of her thoughts Ritsu looked over herself and raised an eyebrow at the girl under her.  
"Oi, when did you-"  
"While you were daydreaming." Mio simply stated while running her hands up and down Ritsu's sides. Ritsu shuddered under the gentle touch, but began to grin once more as she leaned down to kiss a trail down Mio's neck towards her bare breast.

"O-Oi…R-Ritsu..." Mio mumbled as she began to clutch at the sheets of the bed before tilting her head back to moan as the drummer's hot breath grazed across one of her sensitive nipples before taking it in her mouth to tongue at her playfully. "Ritsu!...D-Don't tease!"

"That's what you get when you undress me without me noticing~" Ritsu purred against the bud of nerves before giving it a gentle nibble while her other hand slide up to roll the other nipple slowly between two fingers. Mio gave a soft moan as she pressed her hips up into Ritsu, trying to relieve some tension she was feeling and inadvertently caused Ritsu to moan at the feeling.

"Mio…a bit eager aren't we?"

"Shut up…I was just-"  
"Don't worry Mio, I'll get there…foreplay is a healthy part of relationships you know…" Ritsu teased as she sat up fully and she put her hands behind her back so she could undo the bra before tossing it aside. Mio quickly sat up while Ritsu was preoccupied and flipped the drummer onto her back making her gasp out loudly and she began to protest this when she felt a mouth around one of her now bare breast. The drummer arched towards the mouth and moaned loudly as she felt Mio's arms encircle her waist keeping her in place while she began to roll her tongue against the rigid nipple firmly.  
"M-Mio!" Ritsu cried out as tiny shock waves started bombarding her body as Mio's tongue began working over the nipple slowly. Soon Mio pulled away and leaned up to capture those lips once more while a hand began to walk a trail down Ritsu's bare stomach towards her orange panties.

Ritsu's focus was mainly on her lover's tongue, working her own against the sensual muscle while giving it playful nips, but then her eyes snapped open as she felt Mio rub her _there_ through the fabric of her panties.

"A-Ah…Mio…don't touch me there~" Ritsu whined out cutely as she looked as vulnerable as she possibly could, using that higher pitched voice to make Mio rolled her eyes before sinking her teeth into Ritsu's shoulder.

"Don't use that voice on me…it doesn't work and you know it…plus you like it when I do this." Mio whispered as she slipped her fingers into the panties and began directly rubbing Ritsu now very wet spot. The drummer arched her body towards the bassist and gave adorable moans of pleasure while her hands clutched at the sheets of their bed.

"Oh M-Mio…Please j-just do it…I need it…" Ritsu begged as she trailed kisses along Mio's jaw as she began panting heavily along with the raven-haired girl.

Mio took pity on her lover and with a tender kiss she pushed two digits into the squirming girl causing her to gasp loudly against the lip lock.

After waiting for her to get use to the sudden penetration Mio began stroking those hot insides, easily finding Ritsu's special spot. They had done this so many times before it was like second nature now for Mio, plus she loved watching the usually uncontrollable girl crumble under her talented fingers.

"M-Mio…I…Ah…Mio~" Ritsu moaned over and over again, trying to say something, but was obviously unable to with all the pleasure she was feeling right now. Mio just smiled sweetly as she reached up with her other hand to hold onto one of Ritsu's as she continued her steady and strong strokes.

Suddenly the drummer was bucking firmly against the hand between her legs, gasping and moaning out loudly as her orgasm neared, Mio knew it was getting closer by the look on Ritsu's face. She gave the hand a squeeze before leaning in to lick and suck on the moaning girl's ear. This was a hot spot for poor Ritsu and the combination of that plus Mio's ever-talented fingers stroking her spot caused her to be pushed over the edge.

When she came to after the very powerful orgasm, Ritsu noticed that the very person who caused her to black out for a few moments was cuddling her with. Mio was just grinning widely as she stroked the still panting girl's stomach.

"Was it good for you?" Mio asked playfully as Ritsu just chuckled weakly before snuggling deeper into those arms.

"…Yeah…it was…thank you Mio." Ritsu whispered tenderly as she kissed the pale ski above her lover's heart.

"You're so sweet when you're worn out." Mio stroked up and down Ritsu's cooling skin before she leaned in and pressed her lips to her forehead. "Get some rest okay? We have a lot to do tomorrow."  
"H-Hai…sounds like a plan…I promise I'll repay you tomorrow." Ritsu said happily as she closed her eyes once more while taking in Mio's sweet scent.

"I'll hold you to that." Came a soft reply as Ritsu's consciousness slipped away and she fell into a peaceful and wonderful dreamland with the woman she deeply loved.

* * *

"Goodbye Onee-chan! I'll see you at practice tomorrow Azusa-chan!" Ui yelled as she waved to the departing couple before she and Tsumugi walked down the opposite sidewalk back to the Hirasawa household. They had just spent the entire evening with so many wonderful people that Ui was practically glowing with happiness. Tsumugi seemed to notice this and couldn't help but chuckle heartily before she reached out and took the younger girl's hand in her own and gave it a squeeze.

"What are you thinking about Ui?" Tsumugi asked as she tilted her head curiously while blue eyes stared at the burnette.

Ui blushed slightly and began to giggle softly before moving closer to the Ojou-sama to cuddle into her side as they walked.  
"I was just thinking about all the good times we had tonight with everyone…that was much more enjoyable then that party Ritsu-san hosted."

"I agree, Ricchan isn't very good with being…well behaved. Hopefully Mio has taught her a few more manners by now."  
"You make it sound like Ritsu-san is a dog." Ui said as she laughed softly.  
"Don't tell her I said that." Tsumugi quickly said as she began to laugh as well. After the little giggle fit Ui quickly tugged Tsumugi up to her house and began to look for her key.

"It's pretty nice out tonight isn't it, Ui?"

"Hm? Oh yes it is…I wish we could camp outside, but doing that in our kimonos…"  
"Well maybe I can arrange for something this winter break…a week at my winter cabin sounds pretty exciting doesn't it?" Tsumugi asked as she noticed the excitement growing in Ui's innocent eyes.

"…Can you really do that?" Ui asked, voice full of amazement.

"Of course, I'm sure the others would enjoy it as well…it's a very big cabin."  
Ui began to smile more and more, it was odd how someone like Tsumugi was able to bring out the innocent child in Ui. Maybe because the Ojou-sama was so use to being taken care of that being able to take care of someone else, someone like Ui, made the both of them feel very at ease with each other and allowed for new emotions to emerge.

"I'd like that a lot Mugi-s…I mean Mugi." Ui whispered as she finally found the key and opened the door to the house before turning to her girlfriend. "Are you s-staying tonight?" Ui asked as she began to shuffle nervously in her spot. Tsumugi smiled tenderly as she watched a bright blush spread over Ui's features before she reached out and placed a hand on the girl's face. Ui's eyes went wide when she felt those silky lips against her own and she was slowly pushed further inside the house while Tsumugi closed the door.

Once inside, and once their shoes were tugged off without breaking the kiss, Ui lead the blonde up the stairs to her room where they were brought together once more as Hands began to tentatively search for ways to tug off the formal clothing. Ui had to break the kiss once more as she looked down to see what she was doing wrong with the kimono because it just wasn't coming off. After letting out a cute noise of frustration Tsumugi reached up to help the flustered girl loosen the kimono so it could fall to the floor.

Ui's eyes widened as she looked over the smooth skin of her girlfriend. This was the first time she had seen Tsumugi even remotely bare, of course she still wore a bra and panties, but it was still a breathtaking sight for the young Hirasawa.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ui…I know we've been talking about it…but-" Tsumugi felt a finger get pressed to her lips and her blue eyes stared into chocolate before she watched the young girl smile brightly.  
"Yes…I'm sure Mugi…I-I'm just a little nervous."  
Tsumugi smiled against the finger before she gave it a gentle kiss while whispering softly against it.

"Me too…but I know you…I know we'll be fine."

After hearing those reassuring words Ui nodded and she blushed as she felt those very talented hands work her own kimono off her body, as the clothing pooled at her feet along with Tsumugi's they leaned against each other before pressing their lips together once more while the blonde pushed Ui backwards onto the bed playfully. The young Hirasawa gave squeak as she hit the soft bedding before she felt Tsumugi get on top of her and swallowed her gasp with another kiss. Ui reached up to wrap her arms around Tsumugi's neck while she moaned softly after feeling the soft tongue slowly poke against her lips, silently asking for entrance, which Ui granted. They tentatively rubbed their tongues against each other while hands began to work on getting bras off before those same hands explored bare skin. Ui was pretty sure this was how Yui felt when she and Azusa first did it, feeling giddy, nervous, ecstatic, and scared all at once. She wanted this more then anything, but at the same time she was afraid she'd mess up and cause Tsumugi some trouble. However she felt the Ojou-sama pull away from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva in her wake, before those soft blue eyes began traveling up and down Ui's body with such passion that the younger girl could feel her heart beat faster.

"You look very beautiful Ui…I'm happy I get to experience this with you."  
"M-Me too…" Ui whispered softly as she felt those hands begin to caress her breast, cupping them and massaging them curiously while humming softly in thought. Tsumugi was just smiling brightly, happy to finally be able to experience what everyone had felt before her, this wonderful feeling of love and happiness all rolled into one as she rolled her fingers of Ui's nipples, giggling when the girl gave a startled squeak before moaning softly.

"Don't worry Ui…I'll be gentle…relax." Tsumugi whispered melodiously as she leaned in to kiss Ui once more, taking her lower lip between her teeth to give it a gentle nibble before sliding her tongue back into the hot depths. Ui shuddered pleasantly at the kiss coupled with those still curious hands as they began to roll her nipples between her fingers causing the young girl to arch slightly before moaning against her girlfriend's mouth.

After a few moments of this Ui felt slightly useless and decided to try and make Tsumugi feel good too by sliding her hands down to feel and caress those breast as well. This action caused the blonde to jump in surprise before giggling softly against their lips. Taking it as a sign to continue, Ui began to stroke the nipples curiously before taking them between her fingers to roll and tug and do whatever else Tsumugi might like, but it seemed no matter what she did the Ojou-sama would moan pleasantly against their locked lips.

Unfortunately though, they had to end the wonderful kiss because of the need for air became too great and they pulled apart to pant heavily against each other's hot skin.

"M-Mugi…I…I have to be honest…I haven't really…explored…" Ui admitted embarrassingly as she looked up bashfully into Tsumugi's eyes. Amusement filled the blue orbs as she leaned in to kiss Ui's cheek before her hands went to her waistband of her panties.

"It's okay…I can teach you a few things I learned…if you want." Tsumugi said as she began to work those panties off Ui's body. As she did this Ui began nibbling on her lower lip as her body shook against the now cold air.

"I…want to explore with you…but if I do something wrong w-will you tell me."  
"Of course…here," Tsumugi tossed the panties aside before reaching out to take Ui's hands and guided them to her own panties. "You can take them off."

Ui nodded and she slipped those lacy panties off Tsumugi's body and slowly tossed them to the floor with the rest of the clothing before marveling at the sight before her. Tsumugi was doing the same, eyes scanning over her now completely nude girlfriend before she sighed happily, a dazed look in her eyes as she placed her hands to her cheeks.  
"Mugi?...it's okay you don't have to daydream about it." Ui said tenderly, her voice pulling the blonde out of her thoughts before she blushed deeply. "You can d-do whatever you want." Ui said as she pulled Tsumugi closer, pressing their bodies together tightly as Ui hugged her girlfriend.  
Tsumugi inhaled deeply as she hugged Ui back before she allowed her hands to begin their exploration once more, trailing them up and down the younger girl's back before they slide over the firm rear and down her legs before she pulled away to look down curiously between Ui's legs.

"Whatever I want?...hm…" Tsumugi whispered to herself as she slowly pushed Ui over and began to spread her legs. In that brief moment Ui felt her adrenaline spike and the urge to leap out of bed and run away was very strong now that Tsumugi was looking directly between her legs, but she had to keep her emotions in check, she could do this, they had been going out long enough that this was a logical next step in their relationship. Plus she wanted to make Tsumugi just as happy as she had made her. Then she jumped when she felt two fingers stroking the wetness between her legs, just touching not entering.

"You're a little wet Ui-chan! Was it from the kiss or from me fondling your-"  
"Mugi!"

"Hehe, I'm sorry, I was just curious to see how you would take that type of talk." Tsumugi apologized when she noticed Ui covering her face with her hands looking pretty cute all embarrassed. "Do you want to touch too? You can…" Tsumugi asked as she noticed Ui peak through her fingers up at her before they looked down between her legs. After a few moments of contemplating this she sat up slowly, keeping her legs spread for Tsumugi, before coaxing the blonde's legs open so she could see as well. Ui reached out to touch the area curiously, rubbing tenderly while seeing how Tsumugi reacted to each touch before she felt Tsumugi return the affections with her own hand. They explored slowly, taking their time to map each other out before Tsumugi pulled Ui close, letting the young girl rest her head on her shoulder before she worked her finger into Ui's virgin entrance. The young Hirasawa gave a grunt of discomfort before gasping audibly while her free hand clutched into Tsumugi's back.

"M-Mugi…it's a little-"  
"I know…don't worry just relax a little…it'll feel good soon."  
And she was right, after a few moment of Tsumugi just stroking the inside Ui could feel the discomfort fade and intense pleasure replace it. Tremors began to shake Ui's body as she began moaning softly against the hot skin before she followed Tsumugi's lead and slipped her finger inside her girlfriend as well. Tsumugi wasn't a stranger to pleasure so when the digit entered her she gave a encouraging moan before she pulled the ribbon out of Ui's hair and tossed it to the floor, smiling as her girlfriend's hair came down making her look even more beautiful.

"M…M-Mugi…A-Ah…this feels wonderful." Ui moaned as she began to search the inner walls like Tsumugi was doing, mimicking each movement curiously while moaning softly. The blonde closed her eyes tightly as she felt around for the one spot before accidently brushing against it causing the younger girl to tense up and her eyes to open wide before she let out a strangled gasp/moan.

_I guess I found it…I wonder if Ui will find-_

Tsumugi's thoughts were interrupted pleasantly as she felt Ui's finger press into her own spot causing her to arch against the girl and give a loud moan that even caught her off guard.  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry -Ah- I didn't mean to-"  
"No, Ui it's okay..ah keep doing that." Tsumugi said reassuringly as they began to increase their speed while rocking against each other. They were moaning happily along side one another she the pressed and stroked firmly before Ui began to panic slightly, there was a growing pressure in her stomach she never felt before, and when she tried to voice her worry all that came out was a moan. Before she could voice anything else that pressure hit its peak cause her to close her eyes tightly and let out a loud moan that seemed to last just as long as the waves of pleasure that kept crashing into her body.

Tsumugi seemed to have a similar reaction once she reached her orgasm, hand clutching Ui tightly as they both rode out the pleasure as long as possible before they both collapsed on their sides while panting heavily.

Tsumugi was the first to recover from the intense pleasure and she pulled her finger from Ui's depths and grabbed a tissue from off the night stand to clean her hand before she pulled Ui's hand up and did the same to it while the girl continued to pant and look very dazed. After a while the young Hirasawa finally found her way out of the haze that was her mind and she found herself being cuddled with, face pressed against some very soft breast.

"M-Mugi?"  
"Did you enjoy that Ui? Looked like you did…" Tsumugi said affectionately while stroking the brunette's hair. Ui felt her lips twitch into a smile before she nuzzled the softness of Tsumugi's chest while wrapping her arms lazily around her waist.

"Y-Yeah…t-thank you Mugi…" Ui whispered as she felt her eyes get really heavy all of a sudden. "I-I'm really tired…"  
"You can sleep Ui…I'll be here when you wake up…" Tsumugi leaned in slowly and pressed her lips against the fading girl's head before she heard the girl mumble softly.

"I….love you…."

This caused the blonde to smile even more before she hugged the sleeping girl closer.

"I love you too Ui…"

* * *

"So you're sleeping over with me tonight, no questions asked, just do it okay?" Jun said firmly as she tugged at Lynn's arm, practically dragging the girl from the festival all the way to her house. "My parents went to a friend's wedding rehearsal thing and they aren't planning on returning for a while so…I need someone to keep me from being lonely." The violet eyed girl said as she quickly opened the door to her house and pulled the kouhai in making her squeak when she almost fell over.  
"You're so forceful." Lynn replied as she got her sense of balance back before she bent over to take off her shoes while Jun locked the door and took off her own shoes before walking into the living room to turn on a few lights.  
Lynn followed and looked around curiously while taking in the sights. It was full of jazz music records as well as a few guitars and brass instruments. She couldn't help but smile even more as she walked over to one of the shelves and began looking through the records.

"Got an eye for jazz?"  
"Huh? No not really, but I think I should start learning about who you like shouldn't I?"

"Well, you won't learn from these down here, these are my parent's records. I guess I kind of got my love of jazz from them." Jun replied as she stood behind her girlfriend and watched as she looked at the records.  
"Oh…well show me your room then senpai!" Lynn stated boldly as she began to grin as Jun's face went red.

"Seriously, stop that."  
"Stop what?"

"Calling me senpai. I keep having little flashbacks to what we did in Mio-senpai's bathroom." Jun whispered embarrassingly as she turned to walk to her room. Lynn followed obediently while wrapping her arms around Jun's neck from behind.

"Aw, but it seemed to be a really big turn on for you…" Lynn replied as she nuzzled the back of her girlfriend's head affectionately while Jun stopped in her tracks and sighed softly.

"Well…yeah, but…I…feel bad still…about what happened."  
"You shouldn't." Lynn said as she made Jun turn around so she could place her small hands on her senpai's face, making violet eyes go wide for a moment. "I forgive you for what happened, we both weren't in the right state of mind…but you can't deny that it got things going between us."  
"Yeah, but…it was my first time…our first time…my first kiss and I don't even remember it."  
"Hey…" Lynn silenced the slightly panicked girl with a tender kiss before pulling away, bright green looking into deep violet. "It's okay…there's always time for more and better kisses…not to mention better…you know. And when you're ready you know I will be too." Lynn said as she stroked the cheekbone softly with her thumb before leaning in to kiss her senpai once more. She felt a small smile form on Jun's lips as they continued to kiss before the older girl pulled away and wrapped her arms around Lynn's thin waist.

"Okay, you're right. I need to get over that don't I?"  
"Yes, it's in the past, I'm happy with you even if we did do that…and I'm definitely not upset with you about it. Though it is cute when you get all flustered when I call you senpai~" Lynn purred as she began to trail kisses along Jun's jaw line, making the older girl's eyes flutter slightly.

"Mm…yeah…shall we get out of these kimonos now?" Jun asked as she pulled away from the teasing kisses and began tugging Lynn's arm towards her room.

"Hai, I look forward to wearing your clothing senpai~"

"Mou, Lynn…"

* * *

The door to Yui's apartment opened wide and the brunette almost literally floated inside before flopping onto the couch before giving a content and happy sigh.

"Home sweet home~" Yui purred out as Azusa shut and locked the door before rolling her eyes at the suddenly lazy girlfriend of hers.

"Don't get too comfortable Yui, we need to shower and put in a load of laundry before we sleep."  
"Eh! But Azunyan!~"  
"Don't 'Azunyan' me," Azusa whispered as she began laughing softly as Yui pouted at her. The brunette's eyes then traveled down Azusa's neck, staring at the bright red mark that she had succeeded in making during the fireworks at the festival. It was funny how flustered the girl got after everyone witnessed the making of that mark, but Azusa couldn't be too upset with the airhead. She had just experienced one of the best nights of her life with her friends and she was in a very good mood. So to counter the laziness her lover was showing Azusa began to sensually remove her kimono while making her way to the bedroom, chocolate eyes suddenly very interested in watching pale skin become bare.

"If Yui-_senpai _isn't going to take a shower or help me do laundry, I _may_ as well do it myself." Azusa said seductively while swaying her hips as she walked. As she closed the door to the bathroom after her clothing had been removed, purposefully keeping it unlocked, before she could hear the older girl scramble to get her own clothing off before a soft knock could be heard at the door.

"Hai?"  
"…Can I join you?"

Azusa giggled before she opened the door and arms instantly went around her and she was pressed against pleasantly bare skin and lips pressed against her own. They kissed for what seemed to be hours before Azusa pulled away to turn on the shower. As they waited for the water to get hot Azusa's body was being assaulted with tiny affectionate kisses as well as curious hands exploring every inch of her skin before lips returned to her own. Lips pressed and moved firmly against each other while hands groped around for those sensitive spots before Azusa pulled away to lead the older girl into the steaming shower. As the hot water pelted their skin Yui felt a haze begin to take over her mind as she pressed the younger girl up against the wall of the shower before continuing her firm kisses. Azusa gave a soft moan before hooking her left leg around Yui's hip making the older girl slide a hand under it to hold her weight there while she pressed even closer to feel every inch of bare skin against her own before slipping her tongue into Azusa's mouth, searching every little corner of the girl's mouth while the water continued to pelt their skin.

Soon they had to part for air and that is when Yui began to nip a trail down Azusa's neck before giving the mark she had made early a lick while giggling softly against it.  
"My Azusa is the cutest ever…no one is cuter then you." Yui whispered as she gave the mark another lick before sliding down further.

"…Yui…let me please…"  
"Hm?"  
Yui looked up curiously as she felt Azusa's tiny hands clutch her shoulders before she felt herself get pulled back up to standing position before being flipped and pressed against the warm wall. Azusa had a smoldering look in her eyes as she leaned in to take the pulse on Yui's neck in her mouth, giving it a firm bite before sucking on the skin, marking Yui has she had done earlier. Yui gave a pleasant moan before she felt Azusa kiss a trail lower, tiny lips pressing against her nipple before licking tantalizingly while her hand stroked Yui between her legs. Being assaulted by so many different forms of pleasure, the older girl thought her legs were about to give out on her so she quickly put her hands on the wall to hold herself up as Azusa continued to nibble and lick while fingers began playing with the opening between her legs firmly.

"A-Azusa…a-ah…m-more." Yui moaned out as she let one hand clutch at the hair on Azusa's head, not tugging yet, just grabbing for now, as hips began to slowly grind towards the hand.

"Mm…what was that Yui-_senpai_? I couldn't quite hear you? What did you want me to do?" Azusa asked teasingly as she continued to stroke the wet opening with two fingers, but did not enter.

"A-Azusa, please!...d-don't make me say it…"  
"Then I guess I'll continue to do this…" Azusa said as she flicked the bud of nerves near the top of Yui's entrance making the guitarist jump and hiss pleasurably.

"A-Azusa! Please! Put them in…"  
"That'll have to do…" Azusa whispered as she slowly slipped a finger in, once she was sure Yui would be okay after the first one she slowly pushed another in. Yui tensed for a moment, not use to having two fingers in, but then began to relax as soon as Azusa began moving them around.  
"Oh Azusa~"

Azusa purred softly as she felt Yui begin to caress her scalp, thin fingers stroking through her hair while she got down on her knees in front of her lover so she could lean in and lick at the bud of nerves near the top of Yui's entrance while her fingers pressed that special spot firmly. Yui gasped out loudly as she felt this and quickly grabbed onto the wall once more with both hands since her legs were threatening to drop out from underneath her as her body began to shake uncontrollably.

"A-Azusa!...I'm…I-I…"  
"It's okay Yui…I got you…" Azusa whispered against that hot flesh as her tongue continued to tease while fingers pressed firmly over and over again, getting faster with each passing second. After a few agonizing moments later, Yui's body seized up and she let out a strong willed moan as she tried valiantly to grasp onto anything that would help her stay up, thankfully Azusa had a firm grip on her, keeping her from collapsing as she continued to stroke for as long as possible before allowing her lover to come down. Yui slid slowly down the wall as Azusa pulled her hand away and sighed happily when she felt the younger girl curl up into her wet nude body.

"T-thank you Azusa…wow…" Yui whispered happily as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as she caught her breath after the wonderful event that had just happened. Azusa chuckled softly as she stroked up and down Yui's arms before she turned to give her lover a soft kiss before tilting her head.

"Do you want me to wash you now?" Azusa asked.

Yui just grinned and gave a weak nod before the girl she loved began to clean her body.

* * *

Author Notes: So this chapter was one big lemon…why? I wanted all the couples to get closure. Sadly I think I am nearing the end of this story, but I can am easily following it up with another that I have planned. Also still working on the Mio/Ritsu lemon and the Mugi/Ui story is still finished, but I'm not entirely happy with it so I'm still flushing it out while working on this. I've been kind of sick lately for some reason so it's been hard to stay focused through these last two chapters, but I was able to finally finish this one…I just hope it makes everyone happy since I included scenes of every couple getting some…well except Jun and Lynn but only cause they aren't mentally prepared for that just yet. Even though they did it once before, they were drunk XD So they need time to repair that damage before they can pass that threshold again. I hope this chapter makes up for my distracted train of thought on the last chapter. Please review! I love reading what people think of this and I'll get to work on the next few stories I have in mind.


	8. Ritardando

Ritardando

A few weeks passed since Tanabata, and Azusa was back at home for the time being studying hard for her exams that were going to happen as soon as school started up again. Of course Azusa hadn't only been studying, she and her club mates would practice on their songs for the school festival as well, but since they were seniors they wanted to make a good impression on Lynn and show that they could be responsible when needed to be. Azusa would think back to the times when she would watch her seniors goof off and couldn't help but want to make a little bit of a better mark on the younger girl. The kouhai didn't seem to mind all the studying, in fact she had started bringing her laptop and showing her senpai how she created remixes and even showed them her current project on Fuwa Fuwa Time.

But of course, as the school festival loomed closer and the seniors started to get busier and busier the Light Music Club began to panic. Azusa had never felt so stressed in her young life, she wanted her final school performance to be their best so Lynn could get as many new members as possible. After all, unlike Azusa, Lynn only had a year to get use to the club before all its members graduated. Azusa didn't want that stress put on the young kouhai. She knew exactly how it felt. So, the pigtailed girl did everything in her power to make sure this performance was done right and she had everything down, but by the time the festival started Azusa was completely overworked. To top it all off she hadn't gotten to see Yui lately because of how busy she got and was starting to miss her lover greatly. She had sent all her senpais texts asking them to come see the performance and had gotten replies from all of them saying that would try, but college sadly came first.

In the clubroom the day of the performance Azusa was pacing back and forth counting her fingers as she tried once more to make sure she had done everything.

"Stage usage form…check. Equipment moved…check."  
"Costumes for performance! Check!" Sawako said happily as she looked over each member of the club. She was quite proud of herself this time. The outfits she had made were futuristic, sharp dresses that resembled space suits with heart buttons and feather designed headbands. The dresses themselves were all white with different colors on them. Ui's was white and orange, Jun's was white and light blue, Lynn's was white and light purple, and Azusa's was white and light green. However, they didn't seem too bothered by their sensei's costumes for they were more worried about Azusa. She didn't complain about them at all, she was too wrapped up in everything to even notice how short the skirts were.

"Senpai…uhm…I know you want everything to be perfect, but…maybe you should sit down." Lynn said as she watched Azusa pace back and forth while still listing off things that she did. Jun was frowning in concern before she walked over and grabbed the pigtailed girl by the shoulders and shook her softly.

"Azusa! Stop you're making me dizzy…geez what's wrong with you."  
"I'm making sure everything is done…please don't talk to me right now." Azusa stated softly as she went back to listing before her eyes went wide. "I forgot the form!"  
"Senpai you listed that first…"

"…See Jun! You made me loss my place…"

"Azusa-chan, please sit down…have some tea." Ui said as she walked over and guided her rather stressed out friend to the table before she actually did collapse.

"Mou, Azusa-chan…have you eaten anything today?" Sawako asked as she walked over to the pale girl.  
"Of course I have, I'm not that consumed by this performance!...wait what time is it?" Azusa asked as she pulled out her cell and looked at the time. Her eyes widened and she began laughing nervously. "…Okay so it's been a while since I ate something, but that shouldn't be too bad should it?"  
"I'll go grab her something to eat, you kids talk some sense into your president." And just like that Sawako was out of the clubroom so that she could grab something for the stressed Azusa. The club members all sat down in the chairs around the table and began eyeing Azusa as she rested her forehead on the table.  
"Nugh…how did they manage to look so calm when they did this…" Azusa asked herself as she thought back to how her own senpai use to handle their concerts. They were never this stressed out and even Azusa herself was happy in just playing at performances, but now that she was president she had to worry about everything, why was it so different?

"Azusa, I think you may be trying a bit too hard…I know you want this to go well, but you've got to calm down." Jun said as she put a reassuring hand on Azusa's shoulder, giving it a squeeze before looking at Lynn and Ui, both of who just nodded.

"Senpai…"  
Azusa looked up and glanced over at Lynn as the young kouhai just smiled brightly.

"Are you worried about me being alone when you graduate?"  
"…" Azusa didn't answer, but she laid her head back down and gave a grunt before sighing heavily. "Maybe…" She whispered finally after thinking hard about it.

"You don't have to be, I have a few friends that will be entering this high school next year that promised to join. And I'm sure I can get even more with that recruitment video I found in that cookie box."  
"…What!"  
"O-oh was, I not suppose to open that?" Lynn asked as she began laughing nervously as Azusa's head shot up and the kouhai was now under an intense glare.

"Oi, why are you getting so upset for? Lynn and I watched that thing and we thought it was pretty good, definitely worth showing to the new freshmen next year."

"B-But, I…cat…"  
"Are you talking about the end, senpai? That did seem a bit out of place…" Lynn replied as she chuckled softly. "But to be honest, I'm sure they wouldn't even care…all they want to know is if The Light Music Club would be a good place for them…and I'll do whatever I can to make sure this club stays alive even after I graduate as well…"

"Lynn…"  
"Plus it's not like I'm totally going to be alone, you guys aren't going very far when you go to college and I can visit and toss ideas at you and you tell me if they are good or not." Lynn said once more as she smiled brightly. "Why should I be lonely when everything will be just fine?"

Azusa found this sort of outlook on their graduation very refreshing. She could still feel the pain of loneliness once in a while even though the club stayed alive and strong when her senpai graduated.

Soon Azusa nodded and began smiling as she looked over her friend's faces. Each one of them had a confident grin or smile on their faces, and each one of them was ready for their final concert.  
"I'm sorry I've been a wreck lately, it's just been hectic the last few days…and I haven't seen Yui in a while so just I kind of let my emotions get the best of me. But, I'm fine now, once I get some food in me I'll be ready to go. We'll make some music together!"

"Hai!"

"Yes, that's my senpai!"

"Finally, damnit Azusa, don't scare us like that again, you hear?"

Azusa just chuckled as she felt the connection of all her friends with her before a sandwich appeared in front of her face and she heard her sensei talk.  
"Here you go, Azusa-chan. One yakisoba bread to help nurture the heart and the stomach."  
"Thank you sensei."  
"Now, have you told Lynn your plan yet?"

Lynn suddenly looked at Azusa with confusion on her face.  
"Your plan, senpai?"

"Ah yes…" Azusa said as she swallowed the food she had in her mouth before she began to grin.

"Does this plan have anything to do with why you asked me to bring my laptop?"  
"Yes actually, you showed us your remix of Fuwa Fuwa Time the other day and I wanted to ask if you would be comfortable playing that as our last song."  
"W-What? In front of everyone? By myself?"

"You won't be by yourself," Jun whispered as she put a reassuring arm around her young girlfriend. "We'll still be on stage, and we've heard it and can sing along with it if you'd like…to make things more realistic…kind of why Sawako-sensei made these outfits the way they are."

"Yep! If we were going to have a remix of Fuwa Fuwa Time we were going to need remix worthy outfits!" Sawako yelled happily while hugging herself. "And I must admit, these are my best outfits ever created!"

"Mou…okay she maybe a freak when it comes to things like that, but she's got a point…If we start with our version of Fuwa Fuwa Time, and end with your remix…it'll be perfect." Azusa replied as she smiled even more.  
"Plus, didn't you want people to hear your work at some point Lynn-chan?" Ui asked as she put her chin in her palms while playfully raising her eyebrow at the young kouhai.  
Lynn looked at her senpai before she felt a soft kiss on her cheek and the arm around her tighten.  
"If you want, I'll stay by your side till it's all over…" Jun said softly as she smirked more.

"P-Please, I don't think I could handle being the center of attention…"  
"Don't worry, we have everything set up and ready for you Lynn-chan whenever it comes time for your 'solo' all we needed to do was ask that you do it." Ui replied once more before they all stood up.

Lynn nodded and stood as well before inhaling, a smile crossed her lips before she laughed softly.

"You really should have told me earlier Azusa-senpai. At least I would have had more time to mentally prepare myself for this."  
"You'll be fine Lynn, we all have faith in you."

"Okay girls, let's head to the stage, you're all about to go on!" Sawako said as she lead the way, Jun and Lynn following close behind while Azusa turned to walk as well, but was stopped when Ui grabbed her arm.  
"Have you heard if Onee-chan and the others are going to show up?" Ui asked, her voice laced with concern.

Azusa slowly turned to her friend and gave her a sad smile.  
"They said they'd try…"  
"I understand…let's go Azusa-chan, even if they don't make it, we'll still play like they are here."  
Azusa nodded firmly before she and Ui quickly jogged out the door to the stage.

"Once the curtains raise up you can begin your MCs." The stage manager said while the girls got their instruments all fixed up.

"Thank you, we'll do that." Azusa replied before she pulled Muttan into the amp and made one more check of the string to make sure they were in tune before she turned the amp on. The stage manager bowed then made her way off the stage while the members of the Light Music Club all looked at each other.

"Is everyone ready?" Azusa asked as she gave a small smile to her friends.

"Of course, Azusa-senpai." Lynn replied as she tapped her drumsticks together lightly.

"Ready over here Azusa." Jun stated as she patted the fret board of her bass before grinning proudly.

Finally Ui's chocolate eyes met Azusa's worried garnet orbs. They gave each other sympathetic looks before nodding.

"We'll play like they are here…" Azusa repeated causing Ui to smile more before nodding herself.

"They'll be happy for us no matter what…let's do them justice."

"_Now, please welcome to the stage, Houkago Tea Time: Next Generation!"_

Azusa blinked in confusion, that voice that just spoke sounded awfully familiar. The curtains rose up, revealing a rather large crowded auditorium, screams could be heard over the clapping as Azusa scanned the faces. She couldn't see her senpai anywhere. She almost showed her disappointment when she quickly put her determined look back on.

"_Everyone, please give a round of applause for our very own Houkago Tea Time: Next Generation." _

The crowd went wild again before a figure walked in front of the group of girls, Azusa's eyes going wide.

"Nodoka-san?" Azusa said in disbelief. The old student counsel president just smiled knowingly while holding the microphone away from her mouth to talk.

"Who else would have set up the laptop to be able to play in this auditorium?"  
"What are you doing here Nodoka-san? Is Onee-chan here? And what about Mugi-"  
"Calm down, Ui. Everything's going to be okay." Nodoka said as she chuckled. "Sawako-sensei asked me to come here and give a short speech as well as watch the Next Generation play…Yui told me you all would be good and I look forward to hearing your first song." Nodoka said sincerely before turning back to the crowd.

"_What do you guys say, do you want to hear them play?"_

Another roar of applauds, and Nodoka bowed her head before giving the Light Music Club a wink before walking off stage.

Azusa wondered briefly if since Yui couldn't make it did she send Nodoka to watch them for her? No, that couldn't be it, there had to be more.

"Azusa-chan, let's go." Ui said softly finally breaking the poor pigtailed girl out of her thoughts.

"Oh right! Lynn!"  
"Hai! One, two, one two three four!"

They started with Fuwa Fuwa Time like they had planned, Azusa and Jun doing the vocals while the crowd cheered for the old favorite.

_Whenever I see your smile, my heart starts being wildly._

_The shaky achy breaky marshmallow mood feels fluffy and sweet._

_Always so hardworking, so you never notice me, _

_Everyday and every night you're the only one I see._

_Only in my closest dreams_

_We're together it seems_

_Only in dreams can I approach you!_

She heard it. Azusa could hear someone else singing, it wasn't Jun who was backing her up so well, but there was another voice somewhere near by singing along with her. No, not only singing, another guitar was playing along with her. It made tears come to her eyes as she listened to the soft voice and rhythmic stings. It sounded so familiar and so faint, but she could hear it so easily. But she couldn't rip her eyes off the crowd, they had her attention right now as they yelled, screamed and sung along with the song. The smile on her face just got wider and wider as she sung her heart out, hoping it would reach the one she wished was there.

_Oh so tell me Lord, God would you please, grant to us at least one_

_Dreamy time together for you and me_

_I get into bed as my favorite song plays in my head_

_And I say to myself goodnight._

_Light and Fluffy Time_

_(Light and Fluffy Time)_

_Light and Fluffy Time_

_(Light and Fluffy Time)  
_

As the last beat was played the crowd got even louder, if Azusa thought that was possible, and she quickly scanned her band mates to see them all panting heavily while smiling just as brightly as she was. Then she noticed they were looking directly behind her. Ui, eyes full of unshed tears, motioned faintly with her head, as if verbally saying to turn around, and slowly Azusa turned to look behind her and her eyes widened when she noticed a person standing off to the side with a bright grin and Gitah in her hands.

"…Yui?" Azusa whimpered out softly as the older girl stepped out onto the stage and another spotlight started to shin on her. The crowd continued to clap loudly, but Azusa couldn't hear it. All she could hear was her own heartbeat in her ears as she watched the girl she loved walk over to her before giving her that innocent grin.

"Don't cry Azusa," Yui said as she reached out to brush a tear that had managed to slide down Azusa's cheek as she stared in disbelief up at her lover. " I…well Sawa-chan gave me all the music you've been working on…and even Mio-chan helped me create a rhythmic guitar section for each song you wrote and worked on with her so I could surprise you today by…coming to play with you." Yui said as she looked over her shoulder and grinned at the other three that were watching from the side. Ritsu and Mio smiling proudly while Tsumugi waved happily at Ui who was also trying to hold in her own tears.

"So, what do you say Azusa? Can I play with you?" Yui asked as she gave the girl she loved a wink before facing the front.

Azusa began to smile even more, she was very proud right now to call Yui her lover and nothing was going to ruin what a wonderful day this had turned out to be.

"Hai…"

They continued to play, starting with Jun's song 'Junjou bomber' then Ui's song 'Uki uki new! My Way!' before Lynn began to blush even more as it got closer and closer to the time she had to play her song. Even though it wasn't technically her song, she was still going to sing and play it in front of the whole school. She looked up as Azusa got up to talk into the microphone and she could feel her heart beat faster as panic began to rush through her veins.

"_Thank you everyone for coming here today! We're happy to be able to play for you!"_

The crowd clapped loudly before Azusa continued.

"_I'm Nakano Azusa, the club president and lead guitarist, and this silly girl to my left was our lead guitarist from last year, Hirasawa Yui. Place give her a hand for coming today to play again with us."_

Yui bowed bashfully as the crowd literally got so loud Azusa thought her ears might bleed.

"_On the keyboardist and Yui's sister, Hirasawa Ui!"_

Ui blushed deeply but bowed her head while waving as she heard a few squeals from other people that new her.

"_And our ever confident and rather brash bass player, Suzuki Jun!"_

Even more people screamed, proclaiming their love as well as stating how cool Jun looked making the bassist give a peace sign while grinning widely.

"_And finally, our last member, but certainly not least, Takashi Lynn! Our drummer!"_

Lynn gave a shy wave as the crowd clapped and a few people actually yelled a little louder then normal.

"_We wanted to thank you once more for listening to us play and as much as I hate to admit it, but we are on our last song…thank you for supporting us though this year and we can only hope you do the same for Lynn as she takes over my position as President for the club next year!"_

Lynn's eyes went wide and she looked over her senpai's proud faces.  
"I'm…w-what?"

"That's right, you're going to be the next president…I was going to tell you earlier but…I thought it would be cool to announce it like this." Azusa said as she smiled back at her kouhai.  
"Senpai."

"_So for our last song, Lynn has been kind enough to play a special version of Fuwa Fuwa Time. You see,"_ Azusa wanted to laugh as people began whispering amongst themselves, wondering what type of version it would be before continuing her speech. _"Lynn has a special talent that she brought up to us earlier this year that she can remix songs. So, it gives me great pleasure to present our kouhai, Takashi Lynn!"_

Lynn swallowed hard as she sat her drumsticks down and walked up to the front of the stage and she looked out at the sea of people. She felt a little faint and she could barely breath as she stuttered softly while Nodoka wheeled out her laptop that was connected to a smaller keyboard. Bright green eyes looked over the wires that were plugged into the computer before she looked at the song that was waiting to be played on the screen. She couldn't move, she felt frozen. She didn't want to be the center of attention and as she was about to move to run she felt a firm hand on her back and looked up to see concerned violet eyes staring back at her.

"It's okay Lynn, I'm here…I'll sing with you. Remember when you first showed me this…it'll be easy okay?"

Lynn could feel the nervousness just slip out of her being as Jun reassured her while patting her back.  
"A-Are you sure? I mean…it was only once…"  
"If I mess up, you can punish me for it later." Jun winked confidently before nodding at her, signaling her to start.

Lynn inhaled deeply and nodded firmly while pressing the key for it to start. It started out with a firm guitar lead in while Lynn began the drumbeat and the keyboard part started up right after. After waiting a few beats Lynn leaned up to the microphone and began to sing.

_Today and everyday you always make me dizzy dizzy_

_I see you smile and I feel my face beginning to burn up, overheat_

_Every time I close my eyes, I see your face in my mind_

_Being here by your side, it just isn't enough for me_

_Baby how I'm loving you_

_I know you feel the same too, let's have a sweet time like in my dreams_

Lynn could hear Jun beside her singing along with her, keeping up with the rhythm better then she thought she would, but she couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes even tighter to try and block out the fact that she was in front of people. She began to sing louder along side her senpai and girlfriend to help her forget everyone watching.

_Oh so tell me Lord, can you give to me_

_All the strength that I need, I need a miracle time to get me through_

_Once I gather all of the courage needed to see you, well I guess, we'll take it from there_

_Light and fluffy time _

_(Light and fluffy time) _

_Light and fluffy time _

_(Light and fluffy time)_

_Light and fluffy time _

_(Light and fluffy time)_

When Lynn opened her eyes next all she could see were spots, she couldn't even hear the clapping for everything was really bright and vivid because of the lights that were on her and just as she was about to pass out she felt arms around her and her face pressed against someone's body.

She heard a muffled question, but as she lost consciousness all she could think about was how soft the person felt as her knees gave way and she collapsed within the person's arms.

"Maybe it was a bit too much for her…"

"A bit Ui? She passed out!"

"Calm down Jun, it's not like she's dying…"  
"Well at least you guys kept the tradition, Azusa, of something _always _happens during our last concerts."  
"That's not funny Ritsu…she could have hurt herself if Jun-chan wasn't there to catch her."  
"Mio~ She's fine why am I getting scolded?"  
"I think she's waking up…"  
"Really, Mugi-chan? Oh she is! Look Azusa!"

"You're right Yui…Lynn? Can you hear us?"

Lynn's eyes slowly opened and she found herself lying on her back staring up at the clubroom ceiling before noticing nine people staring down at her with concerned looks. She blinked a couple of times before her face went pale.

"I-I…what happened?" Lynn asked as she quickly sat up, but almost passed out again when she felt how lightheaded she was. Jun steadied her before sighing softly while pushing her back down.  
"Oi, don't do that, you'll pass out again."  
"I passed out?"  
"Yeah, gave us all quite a scare too. Nodoka had to calm the crowd down when you just went limp in Jun's arms." Mio said as she handed the faint kouhai bottled water.

"I-I'm so so sorry…I…did I at least finish the song?" Lynn asked as she took small sips of the water while Jun rubbed her back.

"Yeah, it was wonderful by the way." Tsumugi said happily while Ritsu clapped the young drummer on the back, almost making her choke on her water.  
"Seriously, couldn't have done a better job myself."  
"You can't make remixes." Mio said flatly while sighing irritably.  
"Well…yeah, but if I could I wouldn't have been able to do better."  
Lynn smirked a little before everyone began talking about how good the concert was, despite the end, and she felt Jun grab her hand and pull her up to lead her out of the crowded clubroom to stand out in the hallway together.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jun asked worriedly. Lynn realized it must have been horrible to have your girlfriend just pass out in your arms even after her reassuring speech, so Lynn quickly embraced her and nuzzled her firmly while smiling a little.

"Yes…I'm better now. I'm so sorry I passed out…I'm really not good at being the center of attention…" Lynn whispered as she pulled back to look at the slightly relieved look in those violet eyes.

"Okay…just don't do that again…the whole passing out thing…you really scared me." Jun whispered as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously while her eyes shifted anywhere but the kouhai.

Lynn reached up and placed her hands on Jun's cheeks, making those eyes focus on her before she pulled the older girl down so their lips could briefly touch before Lynn began whispering against the skin.  
"Thank you…for singing with me. I wouldn't have been able to get as far as I did if you weren't there."

Jun's eyes softened and she slowly wrapped her arms around Lynn's waist and pulled her closer before pressing their lips together again.

"Of course…I told you I knew the song…I could easily feel the beat you put into it…" Jun admitted as her face went red. "I guess in a way, I can easily follow any beat you…make…"

Lynn began to chuckle softly before she stroked Jun's cheek with her thumbs before resting their foreheads against each other.  
"I know the feeling…" Lynn suddenly felt tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Jun's neck, bringing them even closer together. "…I'm really going to miss seeing you every day Jun…when you graduate…"  
"H-Hey, don't…you're going to make me cry if you start crying…so don't cry okay?" Jun pleaded softly as she began placing tiny kisses against those quivering lips as arms tightened around the kouhai.

"I can't help it…I know I told Azusa-senpai everything would be okay…and it is, I'm just…"  
"I know…me too." Jun whispered firmly before pressing Lynn into a passionate kiss, silencing the younger girl as well as trying to comfort her at the same time. The pressed their lips together over and over, each kiss getting more and more passionate as they both got out their feelings right there. Lynn's feelings of loneliness and shame from passing out during the concert, Jun's fear and protectiveness, but most importantly their love for each other as each kiss got deeper. Finally they pulled back and stared into each other's eyes before Lynn smiled bashfully.  
"I know it might not be the best day to ask this, but…can I come over tonight?"

The question made Jun's eyes go wide before she began to blush more.  
"I…well…s-sure. Just, make sure it's okay with your parents."  
"They won't mind." Lynn answered as she leaned in again to take Jun's upper lip between her lips, giving it a soft suck, before pulling away. "We have unfinished business to take care of tonight."  
"…Oh." Was all Jun could say as she felt Lynn tug her back into the clubroom.

Author Notes: I know this chapter was a bit more focused on Lynn and Jun, but I figured the two of them really needed some form of closure as well since all the other couples got it last chapter. Plus poor Lynn really is a shy girl, she doesn't mind being on stage as long as it isn't in the center of everyone's attention. So, bad Azusa, for not giving her time to mentally prepare herself for that! Plus I thought it'd be cool for Yui to show up and play the rhythmic section since technically Azusa would be playing the lead guitar section since she is the only guitar. Thoughts? Musings? Stones of death and pain? O.o? Dun kill me for the concert scene, I'm not good with describing music, but I tried! XD


	9. Moderato

Moderato

"Bye senpai, I'll see you tomorrow!" Lynn shouted as she waved to Azusa and Ui who were walking home with their loved ones while she was going to get to go over to Jun's tonight. She was a bit excited while she walked next to her lovable senpai as they walked the slightly darkened streets towards her house. Both of them were quiet, content to just holding hands while eyes sometimes flicked to catch the other gazing. They were both a little nervous as well as excited for what was about to happen tonight.

As they got to Jun's place Lynn couldn't help but notice her parents were gone once more and she looked curiously over at her senpai before she cleared her throat making the bassist look over at her.

"What's wrong Lynn?"

"Just…noticing your parents are gone again."  
"Oh…yeah. They're still at that wedding thing…they wanted money, things got complicated…I don't know I wasn't paying much attention when they called." Jun whispered softly as she started making her way to her room, pulling Lynn along before she found herself in her girlfriend's room with Jun shutting the door behind her.

"Well, make yourself at home…do you want me to get you anything?" Jun asked, trying to be a good host while also trying to calm the nerves in her body. Lynn had said they had unfinished business to take care of tonight, and the violet eyed girl knew exactly what Lynn meant by that. Though she wanted it too, she was still nervous and self-conscious about what happened at Ritsu's apartment and couldn't help but think she'd mess up, thus making her nervous and fidgety as all hell.

Lynn seemed so in tune with her girlfriend right now, making it very easy for her to pick up on the nervousness and she smiled a little before looking around the room.

"Mmm…You can get me a drink. I'm kind of thirsty." Lynn said softly as she walked over to the bed and sat down on it while those bright green eyes stared at Jun intensely. Jun gulped then nodded as she quickly made her way out of the room.

"God, I'm an idiot." Jun whispered as she filled up a cup with water before she face palmed herself pretty hard while sighing. "She's…we can't do this so early can we? Do I want this?" Jun asked herself as she shook her head. "Maybe I should talk to her about it before we even do anything, that'll help me sort out my feelings…yeah." Jun smiled as she took the cup of water and walked back to her room, as she opened the door she really wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her.

"Here's your dri-" Violet eyes widened as she looked at Lynn who was wearing one of Jun's school uniform button up shirts that was buttoned all the way up giving her a rather sexy look while she laid out on the bed smirking ever so slyly as those piercing green eyes stared into Jun's.

The bassist was at a loss of words.

Seeing Lynn like this, being unbelievably sexy, was enough to spike Jun's arousal and nervousness all at once.  
"W-When d-did…" Jun stuttered as Lynn stood up and, with a sway of her hips, walked over and caressed the side of Jun's neck while smirking even more widely.

"What's the matter, senpai? Cat got your tongue?" Lynn purred as she wrapped her arms around Jun's neck and pulled the stunned bassist close, pressing her lips firmly against hers. Jun wanted to answer, but it became impossible as a cat actually did have her tongue. She felt Lynn's moist muscle wrap around her own, making her moan softly before she quickly put the cup of water on the desk near the door before wrapping her arms around Lynn and kicking the door shut as she guided her kouhai to the bed. They fell onto it and Jun gasped as Lynn flipped her over onto her back and slowly broke the kiss before looking down at her with smoldering eyes.

"Do you like my change of clothing? I figured you'd like it." Lynn whispered as she began to run her hands up and down the front of Jun's body, mapping out sensations while her senpai still had clothing on and couldn't help but chuckle as the older girl whimpered at the touch.

"A-Ah…h-how do you e-expect me to a-answer when you're d-doing that?" Jun asked as she felt her body arch to the touches before she felt a finger on her lips. Violet eyes opened up to stare at the finger on her lips before traveling Lyn's body. She couldn't believe how beautiful the kouhai was, she took in the sight of her straddling her waist, shirt barely covering her panties while looking slightly big on her mainly because of her small stature. However, despite that small frame, she had a very commanding presence while she was on top, Jun couldn't help but feel like even though she was the oldest, she wasn't the dominate one. Soon though her mind caught up with her body and she couldn't help but smirk as she took the finger, which was still pressed to her lips, into her mouth and began to suck on it lewdly while licking at it suggestively. Lynn's eyes actually went wide as she felt this and a shiver traveled through her body as Jun reached up to stroke at Lynn's exposed thigh while giggling softly.

"Does that feel good, Lynn?" Jun asked as she stroked the thigh while nipping at the tip of her girlfriend's finger before Lynn nodded firmly. She was about to try and flip Lynn back over when she felt another hand at the hem of her shirt. Blinking in confusion, Jun looked down and noticed Lynn was working the buttons off her own shirt with one hand while Jun sucked on her fingers of the other. Lynn pulled her finger away from Jun's mouth and replaced it with her own lips, the two of them moaning softly as tongues met once more while Lynn tugged Jun up into the sitting position so she could work the now unbuttoned shirt off her shoulders.

Once the shirt was discarded, Jun reached out to do the same, unbuttoning the shirt while Lynn began kissing a trail towards her ear, giving it a lick before sucking on the lobe making Jun's hands twitch as they tried to stay focused on the unbuttoning. As soon as Jun finally got the shirt off, Lynn caught those hands and pinned them above her head, making those violet eyes even wider.

"L-Lynn? What are you-"  
"Shh senpai…I want you to enjoy this."

Jun's protests were silenced pretty quickly as Lynn pressed a kiss against the opened mouth before sliding her tongue back in while she ran her free hand up and down Jun's bare stomach, making the older girl moan and whimper with need. After a moment of stroking Lynn had to use both hands to try and work the bra off her senpai's body, but Jun took this change to sit up quickly making Lynn squeak out before she was pinned to the bed, Jun between her legs holding her hands above her head while grinning defiantly.

"You will call me Jun while we are in this bed missy." Jun said playfully as she leaned down to place a firm kiss against Lynn's bare collar before sucking on the skin to make a bright red maker.

"J-Jun!" Lynn squealed out as she began to squirm while Jun began to kiss up and down her neck while keeping a firm hold on those wiggling hands. Lynn began to whimper softly, giving Jun the biggest puppy eyes she had ever seen, accompanied by a pout, before the violet-eyed girl raised an eyebrow.

"What?"  
"Jun-sama, I'm…starting to feel weird…I need more~" Lynn whispered hotly, that puppy dog face suddenly replaced with a very sensual pleading look that made Jun's heart skip a beat. The older girl cleared her throat before she released Lynn's hands and quickly worked that bra off her before she felt Lynn do the same. Once they were topless Jun could feel her face get even redder as she look over those tiny breast.

"Like what you see, senpai?"

"L-Lynn what did I tell you-"  
Another defensive kiss, one that was still full of playfully before she felt a mischievous tongue against her own while hands began to massage her breast.

Jun moaned against the kiss as she felt Lynn roll her onto her back and regained her position on top while holding the kiss as long as possible before her fingers began to roll the nipples firmly, making the older girl arch and gasp.

Lynn smirked a little when she felt Jun sit up half-way and began to kiss down her neck before her arms wrapped around her thin waist before her lips found the soft nerves located on her kouhai's chest. She gave the right one a firm lick, blushing a little after hearing the gasp from Lynn then noticing the nipple become rigid, then slowly took it into her mouth and began to suck softly while tonguing at it curiously. She heard Lynn moan deep within her throat as those small hands began to clutch her shoulders while pulling her up into the sitting position while wrapping her legs around Jun's waist. After a moment of fawning over the breast Jun pulled away to press her lips against Lynn's before their eyes opened to stare tenderly at each other.

"A-Are you really r-ready for this Lynn?" Jun asked as she felt her chest tighten with anticipation and nervousness. She was really worried she would mess things up again and Lynn would run away from her, but she felt lips trail down her jaw before pressing against her own.

"Yeah…I'm ready Jun…don't worry…everything will be okay." Lynn said reassuringly as she smiled softly while reaching up to stroke the bangs out of Jun's eyes.

After nodding firmly, Jun trailed a hand slowly down Lynn's chest before it came to rest between her kouhai's legs, just the thin layer of clothing sat between her and Lynn's most precious spot. Panic began rushing through her mind immobilizing her with fear as she just pressed her hand barely against the spot before another hand reach down and guided it into the panties. Lynn was being extremely calm about all this and as Jun flicked her eyes to look into bright green she saw the confidence in them, she had made up her mind long ago that she wanted this with Jun and she didn't mind at all that her senpai was nervous.

"It's okay…you can touch…I'm not running anywhere…" Lynn whispered reassuringly as she helped Jun map out that area between her legs, the younger girl shuddering as she finally felt Jun move her own hand against the moist spot. Once she was sure Jun would be okay, Lynn removed her hand and wrapped it around her senpai's shoulders once more before burying her face into her neck as she felt fingers stroke, massage, and caress the wet skin below as a heat began to spread throughout her body. It felt lovely and as she tightened her grip on her girlfriend she couldn't help but listen to Jun's labored breathing. After swallowing back the panic in her, Jun pressed a finger to the opening and closed her eyes tightly before pressing it in, making Lynn whimper softly before gasping against her neck.  
"Jun…"  
Once she found the appropriate depth she began to search those walls for the spot while her mind started to become hazy. She knew they had done this before, but it was completely different, she still couldn't fully remember what happened the first time, and being able to remember everything and being conscious of what you were doing was, in all honesty, much better then being drunk.

As Jun continued to search she felt Lynn's hand work it's way down her body and into her own panties to mimic her movements before lifting her head so they could press their foreheads together while their breathing began to get heavier.

"J-Jun…d-don't stop please…it feels good." Lynn whispered as green eyes became half-lidded with pleasure as she felt around Jun's special spot while her free hand clutched the back of Jun's neck possessively.

"I…a-ah…won't Lynn…" Jun whimpered out as her hips began to move on their own while she finally found the spot that made Lynn jump. She cried out softly as Jun dug into that spot firmly while she pressed her lips against Lynn's swallowing each moan and gasp while her tongue went to work, trying to keep herself from moaning too loudly as she felt Lynn press her finger against her own spongy spot making her tense up greatly.

Jun knew it wouldn't be much longer before Lynn had her first real orgasm, not that the first time didn't count, but Jun once again still didn't remember it, so she wanted to remember this one for all that it was worth. Soon hands tightened around each other and they began to speed up their movements before Lynn was the first to hit her peak. She cried out softly against the kiss, moaning Jun's name loudly before Jun felt her insides convulse before feeling a great wetness. As if that wasn't enough, the way Lynn was moving against her and the firm strokes against her own core was enough to push Jun over the edge as well, making her moan breathlessly as she held onto Lynn's shaking body tightly before slowly easing her down from her high. After a few moments of panting softly they shared a look of tenderness and love before kissing once again.  
"Jun…that was…"  
"Yeah…I know." Jun replied before she pushed Lynn onto her back and began to press soft kisses against that still panting mouth before she grinned slyly.

"…Want to go again? We have all night…"

Lynn just smiled back before pulling her senpai back into a kiss before they continued till they could no longer stay awake.

* * *

With the stress of the school festival off their shoulders, Azusa and her friends were finally able to focus on more important things, sadly that was studying for college exams for the next few weeks. They alternated between going over to Ui's or going over to Azusa's to study while Lynn joined just for moral support as well as staying with her seniors as long as possible before they left her. Since she didn't have much work Lynn usually made her senpai tea or some type of snack food while they studied, but while on their breaks Jun would usually pull Lynn somewhere private so they could share a few words and some rather passionate kisses.

Azusa was a bit jealous of Lynn and Jun's relationship. Since Yui's exams started hitting her hard after the concert they had rarely seen each other since. She was beginning to miss her overly physical girlfriend, missed the hugs, the kisses, the se-

"Azusa-chan? Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" The pigtailed girl snapped out of her thoughts as Ui tilted her head at her curiously.

"You've been spacing for the whole break…is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah…just thinking."  
"About Onee-chan?"

_Gah, why do you two have to be so observant when I don't want you to be!_

Azusa thought as she began blushing hard while Ui smiled knowingly.

"I know how you feel, I haven't had time to see Mugi a lot either…maybe we should go see them later tonight. I mean you obviously miss Onee-chan, and I miss Mugi…so why not?"

"Because we have to study…I watched them all procrastinate while they were working on entrance exams…"  
"But we aren't procrastinating, we've been working hard…I think we could stand a bit of a vacation."  
Azusa then sat up straight and began frowning.  
"They also have exams they need to worry about…well you could probably go see Mugi-senpai, but I know if I go over to see Yui, she'll just focus on me and not her work."

"But maybe this one night will help her focus after? You two really are alike in that matter…you miss her, and she misses you…go see her please?"

Azusa groaned as she looked at those same pleading innocent eyes, they were the same as Yui's, she couldn't say no to them.

"Fine…"  
"Thank you Azusa-chan! You won't regret it. You'll see."

"Hai hai…"  
Soon the door opened and Jun walked back in with a rather flustered looking Lynn, both sporting red marks on each other's necks before they sat down at the study table.  
"Have fun?" Azusa asked as she frowned over at the violet-eyed girl. Jun blushed and swallowed hard while laughing nervously.

"W-Well, I'll be able to concentrate now." Jun said as she felt Lynn push into her side cutely while a cat like smile appeared on her face.  
"I think I helped destress her pretty well, actually Azusa-senpai…" Lynn purred out making Jun clear her throat before putting an arm around Lynn while going back to work on her practice sheets.

Azusa inhaled deeply.

_I need to see Yui…_

_

* * *

_

"I'm hoome~" Yui called out to the empty apartment as she dropped her stuff off by the door and took off her shoes. It was pretty lonely coming home to the emptiness, but she knew Azusa was busy with exams and as badly as Yui wanted to be with her she wanted her to go to the same college as her even more. So she quickly looked in her fridge for leftovers from the night before and went to heat them up. As the microwave started she heard the door to her apartment get unlocked and opened. Her heart jumped for joy as she quickly ran to the door and tackled the pigtailed girl against the wall as soon as she walked in.

"A-Ah, Yui!"  
"I missed you so much Azusa!" Yui moaned out as she rubbed her head against the younger girl's while she kept her tight grip on her.

"Mou…I thought I'd come over to keep you company and…help with your studying." Azusa whispered as she slowly pulled Yui's arms off her before she shut the door while Yui moved away so Azusa could get comfortable.

"I was about to eat some leftovers, would you like some?"

"No thanks, I ate a little bit ago." Azusa replied. She walked into the living room and instantly felt most of her stress just float away as she laid on the couch and took in the sweet scent of the apartment. It smelt exactly like Yui and it easily put Azusa's mind at ease, she didn't realize how much she had missed seeing the airhead.

"Hey, Azusa? Why did you come visit? I thought you would be busy with studying."  
"Ui actually convinced me to come over…I was getting really stressed out." Azusa admitted as she looked over at Yui as she sat down on the ground near the couch so she could eat at the table. Azusa's eyes traveled down the back of Yui's neck as garnet orbs focused on the exposed skin near the base of her neck. She swallowed softly as she reached out stroke the place with two fingers noticing Yui shudder at the touch before a giggle escaped her.

"Mou, Azusa~ I'm eating!"  
The pigtailed girl grinned more at this before she sat up slightly to lean forward to brush her lips against the back of Yui's neck. The airhead had done this so many times to her in the past, distracting her from studying and food by her physical flirting that Azusa couldn't help but think of this as pay back for all those times. Yui, however, was trying valiantly to stick to eating her food as Azusa moaned hotly against the back of her neck.  
"Yuuuui~"  
Yui actually gave a whimper as she looked down at her food then shuddered once more as Azusa began nibbling at her ear. It was getting pretty hard to ignore as Azusa slid down behind the older guitarist, slipping her hands under that grayish shirt while she pressed her whole body against her back. Yui actually moaned softly when she felt those tiny hands brush against her bare skin as Azusa continued to work her tongue over her sensitive ear.

"Come on…I missed your _touch_ so much…" Azusa purred out as she maneuvered herself into Yui's lap, blocking her from her food as she snaked her arms around the stunned girl's neck and pulled her close so she could run her tongue along those slightly opened lips before tilting her head and pressing her lips fully onto Yui's.

Yui's mind was no longer on her food as those hands pushed back up the front of her shirt and began to fondle her breast through the fabric of her bra. She inhaled sharply as she felt Azusa gently bite her lip so she could slide her tongue in to rub it against Yui's while she massaged the breast playfully. The airhead gave a moan of pleasure as she dropped her chopsticks on her plate and quickly wrapped them around Azusa's body, holding her close as she began to fully commit to the physical contact. Yui pressed her lips fully against Azusa's regaining dominance pretty quickly as she stroked her girlfriend's tongue firmly with her own. Somewhere between that and the hands fondling her breast, Yui managed to flip Azusa around so she was pressed against the base of the couch while she felt cold air on her now bare top, for Yui had successfully tugged the shirt off her. Azusa's shocked look made Yui laugh softly before she dove back in, not giving the girl much time to think as she forced her tongue back into her mouth and began exploring every little part. Azusa moaned softly against the kiss as she began to fiddle with Yui's pants, trying to get them off while that tongue continued it's merciless strokes. She was very happy now; she didn't realize how much she actually missed this, being so physical with Yui. Soon though Yui broke the kiss and stared down at the breathless girl.

"Should we move this to the bedroom, Azunyan?" Yui asked as she grinned innocently down at the panting girl.

"H…H-hai…I've missed you…"  
"I missed you too Azusa…"

After that was said, Yui quickly pulled Azusa to her feet and giggled as they made their way to the bedroom. Once inside Azusa grinned slyly and pushed Yui onto the bed before straddling her waist making those chocolate eyes go wide as a blush actually made it's way onto her face.

"Do you like me on top, Yui-_senpai_?" Azusa asked as she once again worked on getting Yui out of those pants while the older girl just nodded in silent awe as Azusa finally pulled the pants down and off Yui's legs before moving back up to tug the shirt off as well. Yui couldn't believe she was already half naked while the girl on top of her still had her skirt on and was grinning quite slyly down at her before Yui finally bounced up and flipped Azusa onto her back before grinning down at her.

"As much as I like you on top…I prefer to be the one to…help you get unstressed…" Yui purred out as she leaned in and pressed her lips against the base of Azusa's neck making the young girl moan softly.

"Yui…but-"  
"No buts!"  
Azusa yelped softly as she felt her bra get torn off her body before lips descended onto one of her sensitive nipples. As she arched she felt Yui wrap her arms around her tightly, keeping her raised as she nibbled and licked at the bud of nerves in her mouth.

Azusa moaned out as she slide her fingers through that messy hair she missed so much as she felt Yui push her up against the wall by her bed while making Azusa rest in her lap before pulling away from her chest to smile tenderly.

"Is there anything special you want me to do tonight?"  
Azusa blinked on confusion and tilted her head slightly before her eyes closed and she let out another soft moan as fingers began to gentle roll her nipples while Yui waited for an answer.  
"A-Ah…w-well…I…I don't know, you've never asked me that b-before…"

"So, you don't want me to do anything new?"  
"…Do you know something new?" Azusa was suddenly very interested as she watched the grin on Yui's face widen before she leaned in and pressed her moist lips against her girlfriend's before she whispered softly against them.

"Maybe I do…do you want to know what it is?" Yui asks as she nibbles playfully at Azusa's bottom lip before pulling away and sitting back, eyes roving over Azusa's bare skin before motioning with one hand towards the clothing. "You have to loss those though…the skirt and your pantsu~"

Azusa raised an eyebrow then smiled shyly before she stood up on Yui's bed and began to pull the skirt off as slowly as possible.  
"You mean like this?"

It seemed like Azusa had turned the playful banter to Yui for the airhead's eyes went wide as she watched her lover strip before kneeling back down between those spread legs while reaching out to stroke Yui's stomach.  
"Your turn…" Azusa purred out making Yui blush, for the second time that night, before the older girl got up and tugged off her own panties and tossed them aside before taking off her bra as well. She sat back down and began to blush even more before motioning with her head to the pillows.

"Lay down." Was all she said as Azusa followed the command and went to lay her head on the pillows before Yui laid beside her.

"Now what?" Azusa asked as she turned on her side towards Yui before the girl put a hand on her shoulder and began blushing even more.  
"Lay on your side the other way…f-facing away from me."  
Azusa finally caught on to what she wanted and her face went bright red but she did as she was told and turned away from Yui and couldn't help but shudder a little as she felt Yui press her front against her back. Soon a hand slid down Azusa's chest, over her breast and down her stomach before pressing firmly between her legs, making her gasp softly while Yui's other hand worked its way under her lover so she could wrap it around her upper chest, just holding her firmly. After a moment of just enjoying the feeling of Azusa in her arms, Yui pressed two fingers into her lover and began to stroke like the master of Gitah she was. She curled her fingers skillfully, stroking Azusa's cords perfectly making the young girl arch and grind towards the hand while she clung to the arms around her as Yui's fingers pressed ever so perfectly against that heated wet spot.

Months ago, before she even knew Yui had these feelings for her, Azusa would have laughed at anyone who would have told her she and yui would be together, much less in bed together doing these sorts of things. But lately, Azusa honestly couldn't see her with anyone else. She had let her young eyes gaze over men before and even though she thought some of them were attractive none of them gave her that feeling of thrill whenever they were together like Yui did. She wanted nothing more then to always be beside Yui, to have this wonderful relationship of not only love, but caring as well. Yui cared for her greatly and no matter what they would always be together.

Azusa was brought back to the present through as she felt Yui bite into her neck, giving a it a firm suck as she worked her fingers fast, making Azusa close her eyes tightly and cry out in pleasure as she rocked against the hand nestled between her thighs.  
"Yui! Y-Yui! I…I love you!" Azusa cried out as she felt the pressure building up from the continued stroking before she felt Yui's hot breath against her ear.  
"I love you too Azusa…so very much…" Yui purred out as she gave the ear a firm suck before Azusa's vision was blurred as she was pushed over the edge once more by those talented fingers.

As the haze was lifted from Azusa's mind she could vaguely feel lips peppering her face with soft kisses before she realized she had been turned around and was pressed firmly against Yui's warm body. Azusa allowed her eyes to close as she wrapped her arms around Yui and buried herself even closer to the familiar warmth before inhaling deeply.  
"Yui…" Azusa whispered tenderly causing the older girl to look down at her with curious eyes.  
"Hm?"

"I love you."  
"Aw….I love you too Azusa." Yui purred out happily as she gave her lover a quick squeeze before her tummy gave a might rumble. The older girl whined out, torn between the wonderful post-sex cuddles and going to finish her food, which was most likely cold by now.

"Go eat your food silly…I'm content with just laying in bed till you come back." Azusa replied, smirking ever so slightly at her worried looking lover.

"...Okay, but I'll be back soon alright?...OH! Actually! I have an idea!" Yui quickly hopped out of bed and wondered into the living room, leaving a rather confused looking Azusa still laying in bed clinging to a pillow before Yui came back in with her plate as well as the little black box. Azusa could feel her face heat up as Yui sat the plate on the nightstand before she knelt in bed and motioned Azusa to sit up.

"Okay, it's been a month now…and technically it is our three month anniversary tomorrow so…I wanted to give you this finally." Yui said as she opened the box and smiled brightly. Even though Azusa had seen it before and had worried about it for weeks before figuring out it's true purpose, it was still a breathtaking sight. She chuckled softly before she inhaled sharply as Yui took her left hand and suddenly slipped it on her ring finger.  
"Y-Yui, that finger i-is…"  
"I know…"  
Garnet orbs widened.  
"…You made me think Azusa…I can get you any silly ring for just an anniversary…but after what you had said when I tested you…I figured this would be suitable." Yui stated as she began to stroke the hand in her own slowly.  
"W-What do y-you mean?"

"What I mean is…we don't have to get married any time soon…but you are mine." Yui said firmly, blushing at how serious she sounded before she laughed. "It's not an engagement ring…but a promise ring. A promise that when the time comes, we will…"  
"…Get married?"

"Yeah." Yui smiled tenderly as she reached up to brush the tears that had suddenly appeared in her young lover's eyes. "Is that alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Azusa replied as she sniffled softly while looking at the ring. "Y-You're sure-"  
"Yes! I'm very sure Azusa!" Yui replied firmly while taking the hand and bringing it up to kiss the back of it while grinning like an idiot.

_I said it once before, but it bares repeating…Being in love with Hirasawa Yui means being more then just patient. You have to be willing to follow her on the trail she paves. For no one can navigate it alone, she has to guide you. I guess that's why I love her so much._ Azusa thought as she quickly embraced Yui once more, kissing her passionately before Yui pulled away to grab her plate and offer some of her food to her future wife.

* * *

Author Notes: Okay! (has tissues in nose) Even I got a nose bleed from this and I wrote it!...and I think I gave myself a cavity from how sweet the ending is…I could technically end it here, but we have one more thing we need to take care of. I'm getting sad that this is the second to last chapter maybe! T_T Thank you all for your wonderful support once more with my stories! I wouldn't have gotten this far without your kind words! I hope this chapter was good enough to hold up to the rest!


	10. Molto

Molto

Note: Sorry it took me so long to upload this, it snowed and iced here the other day and apparently my internet doesn't like the cold weather and died for the whole day. XD

* * *

A soft rustle of blankets, a quiet moan before tired garnet eyes slowly opened that morning.

It was finally time.

Well, not yet anyways, but in a few more hours Azusa's day was going to be filled up with graduation. She was everything but calm at the moment as her sleepy eyes darted over to the clock.

It was only five in the morning.

Azusa groaned softly and turned around to face the warmth next to her and snuggled into it. Yui tightened her arms around her lover and gave a little noise of happiness before burying her face into those black locks. Azusa had opted to stay with Yui the night before because with everything that was happening she needed some calming down. Yui was the perfect person for that and she did take her mind off things, even though it was only a temporary solution.

Azusa was still exhausted from what Yui did with her last night, and she had to glorious bite marks on her hips to prove it, but she was thankful Yui at least tried to put her mind at ease. Now that it was morning though Azusa could do nothing but twist and turn in her lover's grasp, trying to get a little more sleep before she gave up and tilted her head up to look into Yui's sleeping face.

_How did I get so lucky? If anyone had told me I was going to be with Hirasawa Yui like this back in my freshmen year, I would have either laughed or bit their heads off…yet, even though I can't sleep right now with how nervous I am about graduation, seeing her sleeping face…it puts me at ease._

Azusa reached up and began stroking the sides of Yui's face tenderly, drawing out a soft sigh of content from the brunette. The younger guitarist smiled at this reaction before she leaned up to give the girl a kiss before trying to get up to make herself something to eat.

Arms tightened around her.

"Azusa~" Came a sleepy purr before chocolate eyes opened up to stare at the sleepy garnet orbs.

"Good morning Yui." Azusa whispered as she placed a tender kiss on her lover's temple before receiving a loving kiss in return.

"Mm…Morning….what time is it?" Yui asked as she finally let go of the nude girl to stretch out her body before turning to grab her cell to look at the time.

"It's about five…I didn't mean to wake you up so early."  
"Mou, Azusa, It's fine." Yui replied as she sat up and smiled brightly. "I got enough sleep if you did too."  
"W-Well…I would have loved to get a little more, but I can't…I'm too nervous." Azusa admitted as she reached out for a shirt and put it over her nude form while Yui pulled on some pants and a new t-shirt.

"I thought our little de-stressing session last night would have helped with that problem." Yui said while smiling slyly as Azusa's face lit up in a bright red.  
"I-It did! But I just…woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Azusa replied as she finished getting dressed in Yui's clothing before getting up, as she was about to make her way to the kitchen she felt a hand grab her wrist and she looked over at Yui curiously before the brunette began to smile.

"Go take a shower, I'll fix you something nice to eat…kay?" Yui whispered as she pulled the younger girl close and gave her a kiss on the nose before beaming.

Azusa blinked a couple of times over before she sighed happily and nodded, giving her lover a firm kiss before walked to the bathroom.

As Yui watched her girlfriend walk to the bathroom she quickly pulled out her phone and began to text.

As Azusa showered she couldn't help but think that after that day she could move in with Yui right after the ceremony. She had been talking about it with her parents over the course of the few months they had been dating, and even though they still didn't know she was dating Yui, they seemed to be okay with the fact that she was moving in with her. After all, she would be attending the same college so it would just make the commute easier.

A blush hit her cheeks again when she thought about her life with Hirasawa Yui. Not only was Yui her first kiss, but also she was her first everything.

Azusa didn't know what else to expect when she finally did move in, but she was sure it would involve a lot of physical activity. Not only would she had to look for a job, but she'd have to get use to being even more intimate then they were now. After all she could see Yui wanting to…be intimate every night. Azusa didn't know if she had the energy to be able to keep up with her energetic lover, so she thought about setting some dates that they could become more intimate without fear of being overworked.

Azusa rinsed her hair out and turned the water off before stepping out to grab a towel and began to dry off as she pushed these thoughts out of her mind. As excited and nervous as she was about moving in with Yui, Azusa had to get through today first. So she put on her ironed uniform and once she made sure she looked decent she walked out to the kitchen, only to be greeted with the wonderful smell of food.

Yui was sitting patiently at the table, a large grin on her face as she patted the seat next to her.

"Come on, Azusa, let's get you fed so you can be all ready for the ceremony today."

Azusa smiled back at her caring girlfriend before taking the seat next to her.

"Thank you for the food, Yui."  
"Of course!" Yui purred out as she began to eat along side Azusa.

* * *

After the wonderful meal, provided by Yui, the two of them talked about the day and Azusa found out that all her senpai were going to be able to make it to watch her graduate. That alone made her feel much less nervous about the whole situation. Plus she knew that after today they would rarely go back to the high school and Sawako would be highly upset about this. Finally it was time to meet Jun and Ui at school and as Azusa left Yui promised to be there along with the others to watch proudly as they got their high school degrees.

"There she is, Azusa!" Jun yelled as she began waving her arms over her head wildly as she and Ui stood near the gates.

Azusa couldn't help but smile even more as she looked at her two best friends and she quickly ran over to join them.

"So…you ready for this Azusa? After today…we graduate and we have so much more things we need to do."  
"Speaking of which, you're both going to help me move in with Yui right?" Azusa asked as she looked over at Jun who almost stumbled as she heard the request.

"Of course, Azusa-chan. It'll give me time to talk to Onee-chan anyways."  
"Y-Yeah, I guess I could help…maybe I can get Lynn to come with us."  
"Don't make Lynn come…you're just going to be distracted by her." Azusa scolded.

"What! And you're not? Why should I suffer when I know for a fact Yui-senpai is going to be the one distracting you, leaving me and Ui to do most of the work."

"Now now, you two. Let's not fight." Ui tried to calm down her two friends before she noticed four people walked up to the gate and before one got a head start on the other three and began to run at them.

"A-Azusa-ch-"

A body slammed into Azusa's tiny frame before wrapping her up in a warm embrace.  
"ACK!"  
"Azusa!"

"Y-Yui, s-stop it! We're in public!"

"My my my…" Tsumugi said happily as she walked over to Ui and gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing the younger Hirasawa to blush before smiling up at her girlfriend.

"Mugi, I didn't know you guys were coming."  
"Yeah, we didn't want to miss our kouhai's graduation now did we." Ritus replied before she put an arm around Mio who just smiled tolerantly before shifting her stormy grey eyes to the young guitarist.

"Yui, let her go before you cause her to faint." Mio said exasperatedly as she noticed Azusa's face turning a pretty blue color. Yui quickly let go allowing Azusa to inhale deeply before shooting the airhead a glare before straightening her uniform out.

"I'm sorry Azusa, I just got really excited! I'm so proud of you."  
"Mou, the ceremony hasn't even started yet, in fact if we don't hurry-"  
The school bell began to ring causing the three younger Light Music Club members to gasp before sprinting to the school.

"Ah…did we make them late?" Yui asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I think we did." Tsumugi replied as she laughed softly.

"Just like us aren't they?" Ritsu said as she crossed her arms and watched as the three kouhai disappeared into the school.

"Well…that is our Light Music Club for you." Mio stated as she motioned with her head to the auditorium. "Let's go grab our seats while we wait for them to start."  
"Y-Yeah, sounds good." Yui said as she followed her friends to the auditorium while her chocolate eyes stared at the high school reminiscently.

"We're so sorry!" Azusa, Ui and Jun said as she bowed their heads to their homeroom teacher.

"Mou, you three really are part of the Light Music Club. Well…I'll forgive you this time, but only because you haven't been late before." Sawako said as she gave Azusa a wink before motioning them to their seats. "Now, as you all know, today you'll be graduating. Before that, however, the underclassmen will be giving you your flowers so if you'll all line up we'll head down to the auditorium to get those before we start the ceremony."

As they made their way down the stairs towards the auditorium Azusa was still catching her breath from the run they had to do before they reached the classroom. She turned her gaze to Ui, who looked completely fine, before her eyes caught Jun who looked even more out of breath then she was. They gave each other sympathetic looks before completely focusing on the graduation ceremony.

As they walked outside Azusa smiled kindly as one of the underclassmen placed a flower on her uniform before she bowed her head.

"Congratulations on graduating." The young girl said before she shuffled her feet. "P-please continue playing your music…it's really good." The girl said quickly before she quickly ran off leaving a rather stunned Azusa. Soon a small smile graced her lips and she went to find her friends when her eyes caught sight of Jun and Lynn. Their young drummer was placing a flower on Jun's uniform and by the looks in those green eyes she was close to crying. Jun had a caring and sympathetic smile on her face before she pulled the younger girl into a hug, whispering something into her ear that Azusa couldn't catch, however, when Lynn began to laugh and hug her girlfriend back, Azusa knew that Jun had cheered her up slightly. She walked slowly over to the two and gave Lynn a pat on the back.

"You behaving yourself, Jun?" Azusa asked, making the violet eyed girl blush a little while Lynn laughed.

"She is, senpai. She was just reassuring me…" Lynn replied as she smiled bashfully at her two senpai before she pulled away. "I should get going, I'll be waiting in the club room when all of this is over senpai…let's practice at least once more before you leave."

Jun smiled more and nodded as Azusa grinned.

"Of course, we'll see you there Lynn."  
Lynn gave a respectful bow before quickly placing a kiss on Jun's lips before jogging back to where her class was, leaving Jun pretty red in the face as Azusa chuckled at the expression.

The actual ceremony went along without a hitch. Azusa had caught sight of her senpai, all of them giving her proud smiles when she got her degree before she was forced back to the class room to hear her teacher's speech about their future and how proud she was of them. And just like the year before them they had made Sawako a thank you letter that was signed by all the students in her class. She was once again, moved to tears. Sawako was very grateful to have such a good two years of students that she liked very much and because of them she was able to open up a bit more to her so called "dark side" and let forth one of her signature yells. Of course, the class loved it. After they were allowed to leave for pictures and things like that Azusa met up with Ui and Jun and decided it was about time they headed towards the clubroom. After all, they had all been a bit worried about how Lynn was going to take their graduation.

"I think she'll be fine…after all I did talk to her a little at the flower ceremony." Jun whispered as they ascended the stairs.  
"I don't know, I thought I was fine last year when Yui and the others graduated, but when we hung out in the club room it all hit me at once and…it was pretty emotional." Azusa replied as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Maybe you're right…we'll just have to see now won't we." Ui said as she and Jun stood near the doors and they slowly opened them and looked inside.  
They were surprised to say the least when they saw what was inside. A familiar tea set sat on the table as well as eight slices of cake and teacups with already poured tea in them and five smiling faces staring back at the graduates.

"Congratulations on graduating!" The senpai and Lynn yelled, causing Ui and Jun to gasp while Azusa stared in disbelief. She looked around the room and noticed everything was decorated and that Tsumugi was happily handing Ui her cake before offering her a seat at the table, which the young Hirasawa took before tugging Tsumugi's arm so she would sit down with her.

Jun was instantly at Lynn's side, mouth opened and questions bombarding the kouhai before she reached up to silence the overly excited bassist with a finger before tugging her to the table to share some cake with her.

Ritsu was happily sitting on Mio's lap, fist constantly in the air as she shouted about how happy she was that they had finally graduated and that they would all be together again soon once more. Mio just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's antics before she leaned over to silence the drummer with a kiss. Ritsu then shut up for the reminder of the time, content to just cuddling against her girlfriend.

Azusa then felt her hand become warmer after she watched the small interaction between all her friends before her garnet eyes turned to meet warm chocolate eyes.

"I'm really happy for you Azusa…but do you want to tell them our little surprise?" Yui asked as she smiled innocently.

"E-Eh, what are you talking about Yui?" Azusa asked as she felt her face begin to turn read under the gaze. Yui reached out and took the hand with the ring on it in her own before smiling down at it.

"About the ring…you've kept it on all this time after all so…I was just curious if you wanted to tell them our plan."  
"W-Well…"  
"What plan?" Ritsu asked after listening in on the conversation, a mischievous glint in her golden eyes.

"N-n-nothing Ritsu-senpai!" Azusa said quickly as she waved her hands in front of her face.

"Azusa-chan, when did you get that ring on your finger…?" Tsumugi asked, a small grin making it's way on her lips.

"And why is it on your wedding finger?" Mio was next to ask her own face was uplifting into a grin.

"T-That's b-b-because-"  
"Azusa-chan and Onee-chan are….g-getting married?"

"W-What no! That's not it-"  
"What? You're getting married before me? Lynn we can't be beat!" Jun said quickly as she turned her gaze on the now wide-eyed kouhai.

"What! Jun, I don't think this is a competition but I am pretty jealous senpai congratulations on that!"

"We're not getting married!"  
"Yet." Yui chimed in before she put an arm around her flustered girlfriend while giving their accusing friends a bright smile. "We are, however, promised to each other. So technically it's like we are married already!"

"Y-Yui!"

"Oh, am I maid of honor? Wait, or am I best man? Yui are you the groom?" Ritsu asked as she tilted her head at the brunette.

"Of course, Ricchan! We'll wear the best tuxedos money can buy and I'll be there at the end of that isle-"  
"Yui! S-Stop it! I told you I don't want you cross-dressing for me!"

"Aw, but that spoils all the fun."

"My my my…" Tsumugi mused as she watched the playfulness.

Azusa wiggled out of Yui's arms and huffed irritably before she began to smile once more as she looked over all her friends.

"Senpai…could you leave me alone with my club members for just a bit…I want to talk to them alone."  
The older college students nodded and walked out the door, Mio pulling Ritsu and Yui out as they began to protest. Once they were gone and the doors were closed Azusa turned to look back at her club. She took in their smiling faces before she sat down and crossed her arms.  
"So, what's your plan Lynn, for getting more members."  
The young drummer blinked over and over again before she scratched the side of her head nervously.

"W-Well…like I said, I'll use the promotional video you guys made last year…and use the new video shots we made last week along with it. I'm sure if they see how fun everything has been for the last two years I'll be bound to get someone." Lynn said as she smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry about this Lynn…" Azusa said softly causing everyone to look at her in confusion. "I'm sorry for allowing the club to go down to one member on your second year…"  
"Azusa-senpai…"  
"Don't worry, Azusa….everything will be all right. She won't be alone, she has friends coming up in their freshmen year after all." Jun replied as she put a comforting arm around Lynn. The kouhai nodded before she stood up and grinned at her senpai.

"I wanted to give you all something for today, as a thank you for everything you've done for me." Lynn said as she handed small presents to each of her seniors.

"Can we open them?" Ui asked.

"Of course."

AS each one of them opened the small gift they all gave a collective gasp as they saw that each of them had received a cd with titles of songs each one of them had worked on.

"I…made remixes of the songs you all worked on. I…I really want to get you all to sing for me, but I didn't want you to know about these songs till they were done. So I hope you don't mind."  
"Don't mind? Are you kidding this is amazing Lynn!" Jun yelled happily as she wrapped her arms around her young girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the cheek before nuzzling her head against Lynn's while Ui nodded in agreement.

"I agree, I can't wait to play these and hear them. Thank you very much Lynn-chan."

Azusa began to smile as well and she looked at the cd in her hands before she got up and went to hug Lynn as well.  
"Thank you, we'll all come back to visit you from time to time. I promise."

Lynn hugged back and sniffled softly as she pulled away and tried her best to act all tough as she tried to hide the tears in her eyes.

"A-Ah, I'm h-happy you guys like the gifts…" Lynn whispered as she folded her hands together and placed them in her lap as she sat down on the chairs before she grinned up at her lovable senpai. "I'll make you proud, senpai. I'll do my best as president. I promise." Lynn said, sharing the same tone as Azusa when she made her promise. Jun sighed happily as she sat down next to Lynn and pulled her close, allowing her kouhai to snuggle and push her face into her shoulder to stop the tears from falling.

"Can we come back in now?" Yui asked as she poked her head into the room as she gave her lover those innocent puppy eyes. The twin-tailed girl rolled her eyes and motioned Yui and the others to come back in with her head.

The others returned and they began to have a mini party celebrating their friend's graduation. Tsumugi provided to cakes while Ritsu and Yui did a small two man acting play that ended with Mio thwacking the older drummer on the head while Azusa just continued to smile at every little thing. She honestly couldn't care how stupid Ritsu and Yui were acting, she was just happy her lover came to see her graduate. She suddenly found herself listening in on Jun and Lynn's conversation, not that it was bad, the two of them were talking loud enough for everyone to hear, but what she heard was almost sweeter then the cake.

"So…I was thinking about trying to get a job so I can get an apartment near your place so…it'd be easier for me to see you over the next two years." Jun said as she gave the young drummer a squeeze before green eyes met violet and a small smile crossed her lips.

"You don't have to do that Jun…do you remember me telling you that my mom and dad are always gone for business trips?" Lynn asked as she snuggled deeper into her girlfriend's warm embrace.

"Y-Yeah, the one time I met your mom she seemed…rather accepting."  
"Well she was the first person I told I was a lesbian and she was the one I talked to when I started…falling in love with you." Lynn said as a blush began to make its way onto her face. Jun nodded and began to blush as well.

"V-Very open with your mother a-aren't you?"

"H-Hai…anyways I told you that because…my mom liked you so much she's offering our guest bedroom to you for the time being till...I graduate and we get an apartment together."

"…Are you serious? She said that?" Jun asked as her eyes went wide.

"You apparently made a good first impression, senpai~"

"Oi oi, don't give me that _senpai_ thing," Jun hissed playfully as she moved her arm up and wrapped it around Lynn's neck, putting her in a head lock before giving her a playful fist against the head. "Leave that for…later, stupid!"

"A-Ack, you're being so abusive senpai!" Lynn wiggled against the hold before Jun finally let her go, but not before pulling her even closer to kiss the side of her head while blushing scarlet.

"S-So…your mom said I…c-can stay with you?"  
"Yeah." Lynn replied as she too blushed deeply.

"…I think I'll take the offer. Even if it is a bit weird…but hey…means I'd get to see you every day and help you what everything…"  
"J-Jun?" Lynn looked up at her senpai with shock in her eyes, she was extremely happy to hear this and she threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck and peppered her face with tiny kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"O-Oi! Haha, Lynn! W-We're in public!" Jun yelled playfully as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's middle and smiled happily while taking the kisses.

Azusa pulled herself away from that conversation to notice a piece of cake at the end of a fork in front of her face.

"Say Ahhh…"  
"Y-Yui…"

Yui was grinning happily as she held the piece of cake in front of her lover's face before Azusa smirked a little and took the bite before nodding approvingly.

"It's pretty good isn't it?" Yui said as she moved to snuggle affectionately with her girlfriend.

"Yeah…it is."  
"So…are you going to move in tomorrow?"

Azusa couldn't help but smile a little as Yui asked this, she really was anxious to have her move in as soon as possible. She turned to lay her head on Yui's shoulder before closing those very tired garnet eyes.

"Maybe…I really want too, but I need help before everything is said and done."  
"Ricchan and Mio-chan said they'd help out whenever possible…Mugi-chan also said she would help as well."  
"Really?"  
"Mmhm! I really want you to move in with me soon…" Yui whispered as she reached out to hold Azusa's hand in her own before kissing her cheek softly. "I really like it when you're here with me…by my side…I want to feel that constantly."  
"Yui…" Azusa was touched by the small heartwarming speech before she chuckled and leaned up to press her lips against Yui's.

"Then…I'll move in tomorrow."

"Yatta!" Yui yelled happily before turning around towards Mio and the others. "Hey hey, you guys still free for tomorrow?"

Mio and Ritsu smiled knowingly and nodded while Tsumugi beamed.

"Of course, Yui-chan. We are free any time you and Azusa-chan need us."

"Guys…" Azusa whispered as she shook her head and tried to hide the sudden tears in her eyes as she rubbed her palm against them to try to keep them at bay.

_I have such wonderful friends. _Azusa thought as she continued to watch them talk to each other while Yui fed her cake.

The young guitarist knew there was no other place in the world she'd rather be then right here with her friends. And she hoped it would stay that way for a very long time. After all, wasn't it Yui who said Houkago Tea Time is always…always after school? Azusa finally understood what she meant by that, and she couldn't agree more.

"Ne ne Azusa! Let's celebrate tonight with our normal…you know what and lets add cake to that mix this time! Pleease let's just try it once!"  
"W-What! YUI!"

* * *

Author Notes: I'm tempted to make one more chapter, describing what would happen in 10 years after this ending…if you guys want me to, leave me a review and I'll get right to work on that. Other wise I'll be working on two new fanfics from now on. One called Frozen the other called The K-ON Virus. Both are going to be kind of different from my normal writing style. For instance, Frozen is going to be suspenseful and slight fluff, rated T so no smexy times well actually there will be sexy times…never mind I'm making it Mature XD rofl..it's cause I don't trust Yui because she is an innocent devil. And The K-ON Virus is going to be my first Horror fanfic. I mean, as close to horror as I can make it cause even I don't want to cause all my favorite characters pain…I've read a lot of fanfics that are horror related and they always end up killing off a character I like…so I wrote this to contradict that stereotype and make a Horror story that actually ends up ending somewhat on a good note…maybe. I haven't gotten that far yet…just got done with the Arc 1 outline. We'll see where it goes! Anyways thank you all for your wonderful reviews once more, I really appreciate that you like my stories, I hope my new ones aren't horrible to the point where you can't read them. Like I said I'll do my best and I'll write that extra chapter for the 10 years later thing if you all want. Until then! **salute**


	11. Grave

Grave

Note: Grave is a tempo word meaning very slow. I didn't want to make people freak out over the name and think I've killed off a character! XD

* * *

It was just another day at the Kotobuki Cuiseur Douce. The small, but flourishing, sweet shop saw many different types of people wonder in, all looking for the sweets that the town couldn't stop talking about. There were many types of sweets to be found in the shop from things as small as chocolate bites to large decorated cakes.

Of course, not only where the sweets good but the owners of the shop were very pleasant people as well. They always were willing to help out in their shop and it was a wonderful way to end the day to come into this small sweet shop and have your cookies or cake handed to you by either the blonde owner or her brunette wife.

Like all shops though, this one closed during the late evening and as the two women put up the sign that said closed they couldn't help but keep the lights on a little longer.

Today was a special day after all.

The two really hadn't changed that much in the last ten years, but Ui did opt to grow out her hair a little longer and still kept it in a pony tail most of the time.

Tsumugi didn't change a thing about herself other then the fact that she was now a shop owner and wore her shop outfit almost twenty-four seven.

"Mugi, can you help me take out the cake? It's pretty big…"  
"Ah, of course, Ui. I'm sorry I got a little distracted…I can't wait to see everyone today." Mugi replied as she walked over to help her wife wake out the rather large strawberry cake from the back room. They had decorated it and made it earlier that day for this very occasion and as they sat it on the table the front door opened, signaling someone walking in.

"Welcome!" The two owners said out of habit, but both gasped when they noticed who it was.

"Oi, is that how you welcome old friends?"

"Ritsu, we're not that old…"

"Ricchan! Mio-chan!" Tsumugi yelled happily as she quickly made her way over to her two friends, throwing an arm around both of them before hugging them tightly.

Ritsu laughed as she put an arm around Tusmugi, she didn't look much different in the last ten years, and she did, however, get rid of her headband and went with a more casual look. Mio didn't mind the change, she always fancied Ritsu a little more with her hair down, always telling her it made her look charming and less devilish.

Mio herself didn't look different either, but she was maybe an inch taller and dressed a little more formally for her job. But as Tsumugi hugged her she couldn't help but smile brightly as she hugged her long time friend.

"It's good to see you too Mugi, sorry we're late…well not as late as some of the others apparently." Mio said as she and Ritsu pulled away to walk over to the table in the back with the cake on it and Ritsu stared at it in awe.

"Holy crap, Mugi! This thing is huge…is it for all of us?"

"Of course! We wanted to make you all something special since today is special…"  
"Not only that, but it's been a while since all of us were in the same room." Ui chimed in as she took off her apron and walked over to the older girls, giggling softly as Ritsu pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, there's the youngest Hirasawa…Oop! I guess I should be calling you Kotobuki now shouldn't I?"

"W-We're not married yet! But if we were wouldn't you want me to call Mio by her new last name…Tainaka?" Ui asked as she eyed the new ring on the raven-haired girl's left hand, making her blush deeply while Ritsu beamed and put an arm around her.

"I honestly think we beat everyone in waiting the longest before I asked this silly woman to marry me!"  
"Mou, Ritsu, don't brag."

"Excuse us?"

"My, looks a bit bigger then the last time we came in…"

Two new voices called out as they walked in through the front door as well. It was Ui's turn to get really excited, she quickly walked up to the two women and pulled them both into a hug, earning a small gasp from one and a giggle from the other.

Jun had gotten slightly taller as well as kept her hair out of the two puffy pigtails, keeping her hair down and neatly trimmed.

Lynn's hair had grown out an inch longer and she kept it in a low ponytail while she was still much shorter compared to Jun thanks to her small stature, but she didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Ui? Is that you? I didn't recognize you without all the flour on your face." Jun said with a smirk as Lynn grinned at the playfulness of her girlfriend.

"Mou, Jun-chan! Oh…Ritsu-san, here's someone that has you beat in the longest waiting time for not getting married."  
"They don't count!" Ritsu yelled defensively while Mio pushed her back down into her seat before glaring at her.

"How do they not count?"

"C-Cause…they are technically part of Azusa's group…"  
"So they're not our friends too?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's okay Mio-san, we didn't take it the wrong way, did we Jun?" Lynn stated as she tugged on Jun's arm and lead the woman over to the table and sat down together. Ui smiled brightly as she walked behind the counter and grabbed some cups to pour some of Tsumugi's tea into before taking it to the four who were already here.

"But on a serious note, did you guys make this shop bigger?" Jun asked as she took the cup and began to sip it's contents while putting an arm around Lynn's shoulders.

"Actually, I'm glad you noticed. We added a living portion on the back so Ui and I can live here."  
"Wow, so…a bedroom, living room and bathroom sort of addon?"

"Yes, all connected to the kitchen of the restaurant." Tsumugi stated happily while Ui sat down to chat while she continued to clean up the restaurant while they talked.

"So, how's the working for the manga business working out for you Jun-chan?" Ritsu asked, causing the violet-eyed woman to beam.

"Oh, it's so great! It's the prefect job for me! I get to draw all day, read manga, and the boss even told me if I keep it up I'll have my own manga to work on and have published soon." Jun said as she pulled up her bag and reached in for her sketchbook she kept with her and handed it to Ritsu who began looking through it while Mio looked over her shoulder.

"Wow, these are pretty good…is this a naked picture of Lynn?"

"W-What! I don't remember d-drawing-"  
"She's joking Jun-chan." Mio said firmly, giving Ritsu a flat look making the woman laugh softly.

"It's a joke, give me a break Mio-sama!"

"Uhm, not that I'm not having a lot of fun right now, but…where are Yui-san and Azusa-senpai?"

"Good question, those two should have been here by now…after all don't they just living a few blocks away from you two Mugi?" Mio asked as she looked over the counter. The blonde looked at them curiously before shrugging her shoulders.

"They should have been here by now…I don't know what would be keeping them…"  
"Maybe they wanted a quickie before coming here." Ritsu mused making Mio thwack her on the head hard.  
"Don't be a pervert…"

"Why is it always just me!"

"Because it is just you."

The door suddenly opened and two people stumbled in panting heavily while looking down.

One of the two people had very long, silky black hair and the other had short brown, both seemed very out of breath.

"Onee-chan!"

"Whoa, did you two run here or did you have a-"  
"Ritsu, shut up!"  
"O-Oh, everyone got here before us…" Yui whined out as she finally caught her breath, she looked up and grinned widely while she stood up fully. She hadn't changed much at all, still kept her same hair style, yet got rid of her hair clips and seemed to be slightly taller, but not by much. She looked over at her panting wife and helped her up slightly, giving her back a gentle rub before the black-haired woman finally caught her breath.  
"It's y-your fault for making us late, you just had to give that gift one more glance over before wrapping it didn't you?" Azusa said irritably while frowning slightly at the woman beside her. Azusa's hair was the only major difference that everyone could see, it was still long, but Azusa chose not to put it in twin tails anymore making her appear much more profession.

"Mou, Azusa~I wanted to make sure it was perfect!"

"Will you two stop bickering like an old married couple, oh wait, you are an old married couple! Come here!" Ritsu yelled as she got up from her seat and walked over to her two friends and gave them hugs while Mio and the others followed.

After all the hugs they returned to their seats and began to chat away.

"How's the guitar shop Azusa?" Mio asked as she gave the younger woman a large smile.

"Pretty good, I still miss my parents a lot, but they were needed else where…I'm just happy they gave us that shop so we would have a better source of income." The rhythmic guitarist said sadly as she gave her senpai a small smile. "You know, they were very supportive of us, I'm glad they took my…coming out pretty well. They also seemed to have fun at the wedding."  
"Yeah, I'm happy we got to be there for you even if it was small."  
"It doesn't matter how small it was, what counts is that you two now have the rest of your life to be together!" Ritsu stated firmly while crossing her arms. "And I couldn't be more proud of you Private Yui!"  
"C-Commander!" Yui cried out as she bowed respectfully.

"Still doing the whole commander/private thing are you?" Azusa asked as she raised an eyebrow at her friend's antics. "Oh, Lynn, I haven't got to ask you, how's the club business coming?" Azusa asked, turning her attention away from the two brunettes grinning a little as Lynn blushed.  
"O-Oh that?...You told her Jun!"  
"Well, I was happy when I found out you were getting a job as a DJ mixer at a club. What was I suppose to do? Brag to you?"

"W-Well n-no, but still."  
"Maybe Yui and I will come see your club sometime this week, after all I think I've only been to a club once." Azusa admitted.

"The one I took you to your sophomore year of college?" Lynn asked as she chuckled softly, remembering the night very well making Azusa blush more.  
"Y-Yeah…that one time…"  
"Can we skip that memory…?" Jun asked, blushing deeply as well.

"No, I thought it was sexy how well you danced…even if you did get drunk again."

"Are we talking about that club we went to my junior year? That was fun, let's do that again, but Azusa, next time stop me from drinking so muuuch, I had a headache for a good two days after that~" Yui purred as she clung to her wife's arm before nuzzling her shoulder affectionately.

"You're not the only one who had a headache…and I didn't even drink that much…"

"What you went to a club without us?" Ritsu whined out before looking over at Mio with a big puppy dog pout on. "Why did we go?"

"Because you were working at the restaurant…I didn't tell you so you wouldn't take off more days because I knew you'd go wild with it." Mio replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Aw…no fair."

"Anyways, are we ready to begin this party?" Jun asked as she looked over the counter at Ui.

The youngest Hirasawa smiled and nodded as she dimmed the lights while everyone turned to Azusa, whose eyes went wide when she finally realized what day it was. The cake was lit with a few candles and as Tsumugi and Ui sat down to sing along with everyone, she couldn't believe she had forgotten such an important date as this one.

_I've been so busy…I forgot my own birthday._

Azusa's surprised garnet eyes shot over to Yui, who was singing loudly while holding up her present while smiling ever so innocently.

"Happy Birthday, Azusa." She whispered as she and everyone else got out their small gifts and placed them in front of their friend.

"We're the same age again, just for a little bit, but we wanted to make this day special since it was the only day all of us could get together…I know you forgot your own birthday with everything that's been happening, but that's why you got me. I'll remember something as important as this…" Yui whispered as she pulled Azusa close and gave her a quick kiss before leaning in to whisper into her ear. "Later tonight, I'll give you my real present, this one is just for everyone to see what I got you…can't exactly show them what we do in the bedroom though now can I?"

Azusa's face went bright red at this, but she nodded firmly before looking over all the presents.

"T-Thank you everyone…I can't believe I forgot what today was…"  
"Yui told us about how you've been struggling with finances since your parents left-" Ritsu said as she cut a piece of the strawberry cake and gave the slice to Yui who put it in front Azusa while Mio started to speak.

"We know how hard things can get when your parents just…stop trying to help-"  
"So, because not all our parents are helpful, we've decided to help you out a little by starting up the band again." Jun said as she smiled brightly.

"We might not be the Houkago Teatime, but we can help in any way possible. Jun can design the logos they use as well as the ads. I can remix songs that you want to put on CDs…" Lynn stated as she leaned against Jun's shoulder.

"But most importantly, Azusa-chan, we want to do this so we can always be together, we've let life get in the way of our friendship so many times, but an opportunity arouse last week that I simply had to take." Tsumugi said as she smiled warmly towards their young friend. "Sawako-sensei said that there are some music producers that are looking for the original Houkago Teatime…"  
"And since they want the original, that means everyone will be able to see each other more often since we're all family…even when you guys are working on new songs or recording old ones, we can still be there for you and it'll help bring in some money that you need Azusa-chan." Ui said while she patted the stunned girl on the back, trying to soothe her out of her state.

Yui reached out to grab her wife's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before smiling more.

"I'm sorry my job can't bring in what we need, but if this works…which I know it will, we can do all the things we wanted to do after we got married…we can go on that honeymoon. Things like that, but I'm not upset that we can't do all the things we want to do, but I want you to stop stressing over bills and let's play music like we did in the old days."

"Y-Yui…we're not that old yet…" Azusa whispered as she felt tears in her eyes. "But y-your right, I miss playing with everyone so much…but what if this doesn't work?"  
"It'll work, we're Houkago Teatime after all, we'll wow audiences with out sweet and itchy lyrics written by the wonderful Mio Akiyama!" Ritsu yelled happily, and flinched when Mio raised her fist to punch her, but instead put an arm around her and hugged her close while laughing.  
"Yeah, and they'll dance to your rushed beat, baka."  
"Like I said, for this to work…we all have to be there, because I know for a fact, even if we have sweet lyrics, the rushed beat of the drums and the soft soothing bass and keyboards…we are nothing without our two guitarists." Tsumugi said as she watched Yui throw her arms around Azusa and hug her tightly while saying "That's us, Azusa!"

The garnet-eyed woman chuckled heartily while she nuzzled into Yui's embrace before she smiled at her friends.

"It…sounds wonderful. All of this sounds just…amazing…you waited this long to tell me this?"  
"We figured telling you on your birthday along with all these presents would be a good surprise, plus you didn't even know it was your birthday, so double surprise!" Yui replied while nuzzling her wife's head affectionately.

"Well...thanks I really do appreciate it all…now, how about we get to finishing up this cake. After all, since I started dating Yui, it became my favorite type." Azusa whispered suggestively, causing Yui to blush heavily before Tsumugi placed a slice in front of her.

"Y-Yeah…let's continue to have cake like this always!"

"Hai!"

"Ne ne, Mio, hand me another slice!"

"You already finished yours up Ritsu?"

"Ui, quick go get my camera, I want to remember today."  
"Okay Mugi, I'll be right back-"

"Oi oi, when did we have so many friends, Lynn?"  
"I think it's sweet Jun! Here, want another piece of cake?"

Azusa smiled as she watched her friends eat and chat away, talking about all that had happened in the last few years of their lives. Sure, it wasn't like high school anymore, they had responsibilities and jobs now, but at least they could still interact with each other like the good old times. And as the young guitarist leaned in to kiss her wife's cheer, she knew there would be many more years like this to come.

* * *

Author Notes: And finished. Sad to see one of my works come to a complete end. And longest might I add, over 50k words…wow…broke a personal record fanfiction wise. I'm quite proud of how this turned out and I am happy you guys agree. Oh for those wondering Kotobuki Cuiseur Douce is French for Kotobuki Sweets Cook or sweet cook I don't remember…I just wanted a French sounding restaurant name for Mugi and Ui.

Thankfully it's not my last work, as you saw last chapter, I have more stories in the works as well as ones I'm working on when I have the inspiration to work on them. Again thank you for all your kind words and for following this story as well as Cold Days. I'll start uploading K-On Virus here in a bit and Frozen as well. See you guys then! ^_^


End file.
